


The Bizzare Sexual Adventures of Maleficent & The Kingdoms of Syrenia

by Abrazos96



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Cockblocking, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Gags, Large Cock, Lingerie, Magic, Magic Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 63,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abrazos96/pseuds/Abrazos96
Summary: A dispute over the affections of a princess. A rivalry over the love of a prince. A war of halflings. A struggle to be queen of the Amazons. Join Maleficent, Aurora, and others, in the Kingdom of Syrenia, where battles are not fought with the steel of a sword, but with unrestrained carnality. From faeries, to dwarfs, orcs, elves, etc., the battle for the throne has begun.
Relationships: Aurora/Ingrith (Disney), Aurora/Maleficent (Disney), Aurora/Phillip (Disney), Gerda/Maleficent, Ingrith/Maleficent (Disney), Maleficent/Ingrith/Gerda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Aurora's Game

Saga One: The War Of The Seven Queens

The Moors, a powerful, woodland stronghold, untouched by mankind, and alive with magical creatures, was quiet for the most part this Saturday noon. Gentle winds rustled through the trees. The creeks and waterfalls were softly roaring with rushing water, and the various birds were chirping and fluttering in the high branches. All would be completely quiet if not for a human girl, Aurora, daughter of the former king, Stefan, princess of the Moors, and mate of the mighty Maleficent, expertly sucking off the dark fae's nine inch cock. The small, petite girl was completely naked, with long blonde hair that tumbled down her back, just barely stopping above her small, but plump bottom, topped off with a flower crown. She laid on her stomach, her A cup breasts gingerly resting on a grassy clearing, as she pleasured her godmother, Maleficent, who truly was a sight to behold. A tall, muscular buxom, with angelic black wings, horns atop her head, lips as red as apples, green eyes that seemed to see into the soul, and a backside that men and women alike would go to war for. Aurora had her mate in throes of ecstasy as she took every inch of her lover inside her mouth, and used her tongue to meticulously snake across the thick member as she bobbed up and down Maleficent's cock. This earned strangled moans and desperate groans from the protector of the Moors, as she gripped the tree behind her; digging into it with her talons. Aurora relished her mate's soft mewles of pleasure, as she increased the speed of her bobbing head on Maleficent's cock; gagging, slurping, and slobbering all over it. The princess moved a hand to Maleficent's boiling scrotum, gently massaging and squeezing her balls, as she kept up a frantic pace up and down the faerie's shaft. Maleficent could no longer contain herself, and moaned to the heavens as she struggled not to buck against Aurora's soft lips. Aurora held her efforts steady, up until she felt Maleficent's cock start to throb intensely. A sign of the building orgasm in her mate, but one the princess was swift to deny her lover.

Aurora switched her rhythm, as she now kept a series of fast paced sucking and tongue massaging around the head of Maleficent's cock, and firm stroking of the shaft with her right hand, while abandoning the scrotum, in favor of moving her left middle finger further and further up the faerie's rear. Maleficent was too deep in the feeling of Aurora's masterful teasing, desperately trying to find adequate purchase on the thick oak tree behind her, to notice Aurora's creeping finger, until the girl sheathed it up her rectum!

"Aurora!" Maleficent cried out, as her eyes shot wide open!

Aurora feigned ignorance, and continued to suck, stroke, and finger her mate with reckless abandon.

Maleficent's breathing quickly became ragged and labored, as Aurora continued her relentless pace. The faerie's talons were so deep in the tree she was holding for purchase, she could feel her fingers dampen with sap. Maleficent chanted her lover's name in desperation, realizing she was actually begging for release.

"She can't keep this up for much longer," Maleficent desperately told herself.

Surely it had to be true. Aurora was just a human. Her stamina would eventually give out, or she would make a mistake, and push the faerie over the edge; thus winning the wager. It was not to be, as the young woman knew her mate too well. After several minutes of teasing the head of Maleficent's cock, Aurora once again switched her rhythm, as she sensed Maleficent's thick member tensing up again. The princess moved her lips to the side of her godmother's cock, and slowly slid her lips and tongue along it, as she gently edged the head with her free hand, while continuing to finger the faerie's ass. Maleficent's wings flapped in mild frustration, as Aurora once again reset the faerie's buildup.

 _"I'll get her this time,"_ Maleficent thought. _"When she gets me close, i'll thrust my cock deep in that naughty mouth of her's, and watch her choke on my seed!"_

The thought of it was almost enough to push Maleficent over, but Aurora clearly knew better than to do the same trick three times. After a minute or two of her current teasing, the princess went back to deep throating, then teasing the head, sucking and stroking the shaft, while steadily pumping her finger in her godmother's ass. Aurora began to change frantically between techniques, as well as switching from fast paced and brutal, to slow and gentle. Maleficent was brought to the edge and back multiple times over the next five minutes, and Aurora reveled in the musky tang of her lover's precum, the sounds of bark splintering under the strength of the faerie, and of course, Maleficent continuing to chant her name in pleasure and desperation. Aurora's desire was long since pooling beneath her wet and dripping core, but she was starting to ache with longing to be one with her mate. Needing some form of relief almost as bad as her godmother, Aurora retracted her finger from Maleficent's rectum, and slowly trailed a series of soft kisses and bites up her cock. Maleficent hissed and bucked at the absence of stimulation she was used to, but Aurora was unperturbed by her godmother's pleas, as she moved her trail of kisses, bites, and licks up to the faeries toned abdomen. Again, Maleficent hissed and bucked against the air, and in an act of mercy, Aurora resumed gentle stroking with her right hand. Not nearly enough for Maleficent, but it was better than nothing. Aurora continued her journey up the faerie's luscious body, until she reached her desired destination: Maleficent's sumptuous E cup breasts.

Aurora wasted no time covering her godmother's left breast in her wet and warm mouth. As the princess sucked, bit, and gingerly traced her tongue around the faerie's magnificent tit, Maleficent uttered a guttural moan, and sunk her talons so deep into the tree she was holding, she'd spend the rest of the day cleaning sap and bark from underneath her talons.

"Auror-" the faerie was swiftly interrupted as Aurora stuck her left middle finger, formerly buried in her godmother's rear, into her mouth.

"Clean it," Aurora said with a surprising amount of force.

Maleficent immediately sucked Aurora's digit, like it was the most delectable thing she had ever tasted. Her tongue danced across the princess' finger, as the faerie seemed determined to suck every drop of her ass cream off of it. Soft moans reverberated in her mouth as she tasted herself. Once Aurora was satisfied with the cleaning, she retracted her finger, careful not to cut herself on her lover's fangs, and used her left hand to continue stroking the faerie's shaft. With her newly freed right hand, Aurora put her right middle and ring fingers in Maleficent's mouth, and violently pumped them in and out, until the faerie was gagging and slobbering all over herself. Aurora's core dampened even more, as the sight of the usually proud and domineering protector of the Moors was reduced to the level of a common whore. She almost regretted retracting her fingers from the faerie's mouth, but she had more than accomplished her goal, as her digits were plenty lubed for another go at Maleficent's rear. With a slight giggle, Aurora reached for Maleficent's asshole, and forcefully shoved her fingers inside!

"Aaaah!" Maleficent squealed like a kitten. "F-f-fuuuuuuuck!"

She was close to breaking. Aurora could hear her mate's desperation, and felt her cock, hot to the touch, throbbing even harder in her stroking hands. This proved to be difficult on the princess as well, as the feeling of the faerie's thick member made the young woman strangle a groan in her throat. Her aching sex felt maddeningly empty at the moment. Aurora did her best to alleviate her desire by abandoning Maleficent's shaft, grabbing her right horn for support, mounting Maleficent's leg, and grinding her dripping core up and down the faerie's thigh. Aurora allowed herself to moan her mate's name in ecstasy, before biting down hard into her neck!

"Aurora! Aurora! Aurora!" Maleficent groaned, as she felt her willpower crumble.

The feeling of her lover's dripping sex grinding up and down her thigh was like fire in her nerves. The faerie's enhanced sense of smell was driven wild as the sweet/spicy musk filled her nostrils. Maleficent's grip on the tree weakened ever so slightly, but enough for Aurora to notice. The princess suddenly claimed her mate's lips. It was firm, but gentle; which only added to the faerie's fire. She needed more from her mate. Craved it. Starving for it. Maleficent licked frantically at her mate's lips, trying desperately to achieve access into Aurora's mouth, but it was not to be.

"Aurora," Maleficent whined.

Aurora pushed her fingers as deep as they could go in Maleficent's ass, and held them there. She moved her lips to Maleficent's left earlobe, and lightly nipped at it, and blew into it.

"Yes, godmother?" Aurora feigned innocence. "Is there something you need to get off your mind? Some pent up frustrations maybe? Perhaps there is some way I could be of assistance?"

Maleficent exhaled a strange mix of a mewl and a growl.

"You're a naughy, evil little beast!" she barely managed to get out.

Aurora continued to grind her wet sex on her godmother, and bit into her earlobe a little harder.

"That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?" the young woman husky growled into the faerie's ear. "Considering your reputation?"

Aurora resumed pumping her two fingers in and out of Maleficent's rear.

"Aurora!" Maleficent whined. "Puh-please! I need you! Torture me no more, beastie!"

Maleficent desperately pressed her face forward for a kiss, and Aurora allowed it; this time permitting the faerie access to her tongue. Their tonsils crashed in a duel for dominance. Under normal circumstances, Maleficent would have easily won this duel, but damn this child, Aurora had her completely undone. The princess easily overpowered the faerie's appendage, sucked on it, lightly bit it, and moved her left hand to choke Maleficent. The faerie groaned, as the girl was stronger than she looked. Aurora stole one last kiss from her lover, before spitting in her mouth, removing the protruding fingers in the faerie's rear, and once again shoving them in the faerie's mouth. Maleficent's eyes shot open again, and she moaned at the return of her buttery taste. Aurora moved her left hand from her godmother's neck, and grabbed a fist fistful of her hair, as she started to grind as hard as she could on the faerie's thigh; feeling her first orgasm nearing. It was all so intoxicating. The feeling of her swollen clit rubbing on Maleficent's soft skin, of complete and utter control over her usually dominant mate, was enough to send her over the edge, as her desire exploded all over her godmother's leg!

It was all Aurora could do to not feint from the overload of pleasure, as she continued to ride Maleficent's leg; catching her second wind in short order. Maleficent groaned in frustration, and Aurora deviously smirked down at her godmother. She was going to pay for agitating her mate for so long, but to have Maleficent at her mercy was absolutely worth it for her.

"You can make this stop at any time, my love," Aurora huskily whispered. "It pains me to see you this way. Your mare wishes to be taken by her stallion. All you need to do is consent to my request."

Aurora placed a hand on Maleficent's throbbing member, and gently stroked.

"Ah!" Maleficent moaned. "A-agh-at least tell me what you want, girl!"

Aurora stopped her stroking.

"Tsk tsk, Maleficent," she responded. "That's not how the game works."

Maleficent desperately thrusted her hips forward, trying to get any stimulation Aurora's still hand could provide. Aurora gripped the faerie's shaft so as to not provide her any.

"I don't like this game!" Maleficent huffed.

"I can see that," Aurora chuckled.

The princess stood, put her fingers inside her pussy, pulled out the soaked fingers, and hovered them over Maleficent's head. The faerie whined like a bitch in heat, and Aurora took great pleasure in watching her squirm. The princess teased Maleficent with her scent, as she dangled her fingers just out of reach of the faerie's panting mouth. Aurora made a game of putting her finger just in reach of Maleficent's tongue, and yanking it away every time the faerie made a desperate jump for a taste. For what seemed like an eternity, Aurora continued, until suddenly, in an act that could be mistaken for mercy, she placed her finger on Maleficent's tongue, slid it across on the way out of the faerie's mouth, and then suddenly turned around and started to walk away!

Maleficent acted before she realized what she had done, as she lunged at the princess, releasing her grip on the tree, and wrapped her from behind in a bear hug! Aurora laughed, before Maleficent turned it into a yelp, as the faerie bit into the girl's neck!

"Ah!" Aurora moaned, as she instinctively grabbed one of Maleficent's horns, and started to grind into the faerie's hips.

Both parties moaned in satisfaction.

"I win," Aurora triumphantly breathed out. "You have to agree to my demands."

"That is for later," Maleficent growled, before turning Aurora around and aggressively crashing their lips together.

The faerie moaned in content as she finally sated a part of the hunger that was consuming her for the better part of an hour! She reveled in the pumpkin taste of Aurora's lips, the feel of her soft skin, the scent of jasmine in her hair! This one belonged to her, and was in need of a reminder of the order of things. Maleficent allowed their fiery kiss to continue for a few more moments, before scooping Aurora up, and laying her down on the grass. Before Aurora could wonder what the faerie had in store for her, Maleficent lowered herself down, placing a hand on the girl's stomach, and thrusted her mouth into the girl's dripping folds!

Aurora moaned as Maleficent's skilled tongue penetrated her womanhood, and pulsed in and out as fast as a hummingbird's wings! With her free hand, Maleficent began to frantically rub Aurora's swollen and sensitive clit; earning a mix of a moan/scream from the girl.

"Maleficent!" Aurora moaned, as she dug her hands deep into the grass for purchase.

Maleficent continued her relentless pace, as she seamlessly shifted from penetrating Aurora's folds with her tongue, to slower/longer licks up and down the girl, to sucking and slightly biting on her clit, while steadily pumping two fingers in and out. The faerie's skill was swiftly rewarded, as Aurora exploded those delectable fluids all over her face!

"FUCK!" the girl screamed. "Maleficent! Maleficent!"

Maleficent smirked, as she swallowed Aurora's juices. Every so often, Aurora had to be put in her place again, and the faerie loved breaking her rebellious spirit, and reminding her who had the power. It was enough to make her still erect member twitch, as it almost felt like it was being gravitated to the girl's pelvis. She was ready to take what was rightfully hers!

"Are you ready for me, beastie?" Maleficent growled at Aurora, as she cleaned the girl's juices off her fingers.

The faerie positioned herself just above her lover's folds, earning a strained groan from the princess, as the head of her member slid across the entry.

"Are you?" Aurora said, as she licked her lips. "You seem hesitant, godmother dear. Can you not perform, or-"

Maleficent thrusted herself inside Aurora, and the two groaned loudly, as they were finally one! Maleficent wasted no time in setting a fast and brutal pace between them; thrusting with so much force, she had to hold Aurora by the back of her neck to keep her steady. Indeed, Aurora's prior teasing had really caused a buildup in Maleficent, as the faerie emptied her first load into the girls pussy barely two minutes in! Maleficent groaned in intense ecstasy, as her relief flooded into her mate (who had magic birth control that prevented her from being impregnated unless she wanted to be). Maleficent had to remove her hands from Aurora's abdomen in favor of digging her fists into the earth, lest she crush her lover into jelly! She desperately bit into Aurora's collarbone, and muttered her name as she came down from her exceptional high. By the Phoenix, this little human would be the death of her!

"Already?" Aurora joked, knowing this would rile up her lover; who had so much more to give. "Shall we stop, godmother? Your performance seems lacking tod-AHHHH!"

Maleficent roughly turned Aurora on her side, grabbed her neck, and continued to fuck her. This time was a bit slower than before, but what Maleficent sacrificed in speed, she made up in power, as the sound of her pelvis smacking into Aurora's ass echoed through the clearing!

"You are an impudent little beast, aren't you?" Maleficent whispered into Aurora's ear. "I like that. The more fun it'll be to bring you back to heel."

With her free hand, Maleficent began to rub Aurora's clit at a pedestrian pace. Aurora bucked and shuddered as the additional wave of pleasure shot through every nerve of her body! The young woman frantically grabbed at the grass for support as her toes curled. Maleficent made sure to keep the rate of her pelvic thrusts and clitoris teasing at a pace that would bring Aurora to the edge, but not enough to push her over. The faerie would not let her mate achieve another orgasm until she was begged like a good little slut.

"M-Maleficent!" Aurora moaned desperately. "M-mu-make me cum!"

Maleficent thrusted a little harder, but nowhere near enough to satisfy Aurora

"What was that, love? Maleficent coyly asked.

Aurora tried to move a hand to her aching core, but Maleficent held her arm.

"M-Maleficent!" Aurora whined. "Make me cum! F-f-fuck me hard, and make me cum!"

Maleficent smiled, as Aurora's rising desperation made the princess' voice crack! The faerie slightly increased the pace of her thrusting and clit rubbing, but still kept the girl at arms length of an orgasm.

"Better…." Maleficent cooed. "But you'll make no more demands of me, little girl. You want relief, you will ask me properly."

Aurora tried to resist as long as possible. She was the one in control, the one that brought the mighty Maleficent to break, and would not submit. The princess repeated this mantra in her head, but ultimately lasted all of two minutes, before she was reduced to a simpering, begging, desperate mess. The feeling of her lover's massive cock filling her up, the feeling off her soft skin, now soaked in sweat, rubbing against her, the maddening, steady pace that felt divine, but was never enough to give her what she needed. The princess needed her mate to take her hard and fast. To use her like the slut she was, and make her cum harder than she ever had in her life. Maleficent moving her hand from Aurora's clit, in favor of groping her breasts, and teasing her sensitive nipples, was the last straw!

"Please Maleficent!" the princess begged. "Please make me cum! I need it! I need you to make me do it! Please, fuck me as hard as you can, rub my clit until it's on fire! Make me yours! Remind me why I belong to you! Please, pleae-OOOOOOOH! SHIT! FUCK! GODS, YESSSSSSS!"

Aurora's prayers were like honey to Maleficent's ears, and she granted her lover's request immediately, as she put all of herself into her pelvic thrusts, and rubbed Aurora's clitoris so fast, the girl could hardly feel her legs! The princess managed to reach a hand back, and grab a fistful of Maleficent's hair, as the faerie continued to fuck her senseless. The breakneck speed and power of her lover never failed to disappoint, as the nothing short of excellent pounding from Maleficent made Aurora cum hard two minutes in! Aurora's soul practically jumped out of her body, as the overload of pleasure made her feel as if she would die! Maleficent, in a streak of extreme mischievousness, coated her fingertips with magic, and continued to barrage Aurora's clit with consecutive waves upon waves of pleasure! Aurora's first orgasm was swiftly followed by another, and another, and another, and another still! The princess wasn't even aware that she instinctively reached back to pull Maleficent's face to her's; kissing her through intense moans, as she rode the maelstrom of orgasms!

After ten consecutive orgasms, Maleficent finally relented her bombardment, only to hastily flip Aurora on her stomach, and pull on her long hair, until the girl was in doggy position. The faerie lasciviously eyed her mate's backside, and was sorely tempted to tongue her asshole, but her throbbing cock needed another release as well. Without any delay, she thrusted her cock back into Aurora's folds, and resumed her fast paced fucking. As Maleficent drilled into her mate with reckless abandon, she thanked the Phoenix for Aurora's inhuman stamina, and delightfully plump ass. It was unclear whether or not the girl was completely coherent, but that hardly mattered to Maleficent, as Aurora's tight pussy squeezed and spasamed magnificently around her thick member! Hell, by the way Aurora was thrusting her hips back to meet the faerie's thrusts, she was perfectly fine!

Maleficent continued her powerful thrusts, one hand firmly locked in Aurora's hair, another absently caressing the girl's ass. The faerie felt another load starting to build inside her, and quickened her pace to steady it along. Before she could finally achieve those last few thrusts necessary to put her over the edge, one of Aurora's arms seemed to give out, and the girl's body slacked ever so slightly. Maleficent worried that she exhausted her mate too soon with her previous orgasm bombardment, but quickly realized Aurora let her weight go to reach down and rub her clit!

"Why you!" Maleficent growled.

The faerie used her magic to whisk the girls arms behind her back, and cuff them with green energy. She then yanked the girl up by her hair, until she was as upright as Maleficent could make her, while still having enough room to continue drilling her pussy.

"You selfish little brat!" Maleficent huskily growled into Aurora's ear. "Twelve orgasms, and i've only had one. Can you ever get enough, you slut?"

"Ah!" Aurora moaned, as her godmother's frustration filled every inch of her. "You're one to talk, godmother! Most people need coffee or tea in the mornings. You can hardly function without fucking me!"

Maleficent growled into her ear, and continued her pace.

"I suppose it is flattering," Aurora continued. "To know you can't survive a day without my tight little pussy draining that big dick."

Maleficent's grunts became soft moans, as her mate's silver tongue worked it's magic.

"The feeling of those powerful thighs slamming into my soft, delicate little ass," Aurora continued. "Making it red and sore as you ravish me from behind."

Maleficent started to breathe heavily, and her eyes went a million miles away as her cock felt like a volcano on the cusp of exploding. Her body was spasming every so often, and she was gripping Aurora's hair harder than ever, as her thrusts became desperate and unfocused.

"This is a new one, though," Aurora mused, as she turned her face to where her lips were just out of reach of her godmother's. "Binding me, like a helpless lamb? Using me as nothing more than an object for your pleasure? Truly your evil knows no bounds, dear godmother."

Aurora bit down hard on Maleficent's lower lip, and the sudden pain mixed with pleasure shot the faerie over the edge, as she emptied another load into Aurora! Maleficent held on tight to the girl, as this orgasm made her see stars! Both her and Aurora were nearing their end, but had one more good round in them, as the younger woman turned around, her bonds done away with, to wrap her lover's lips on her own. The two gently kissed for several moments, while also taking time to massage/suck on each other's breasts, bite on each other's necks, and in Aurora's case, gently bite and lick Maleficent's horns.

"Can you fly?" Aurora asked the faerie.

"Of course," she responded.

"Good. Because I want you to fuck me in the sky. I want you to ride your dick above the Moors, and if the trolls, pixies, and people in Ulstead see, let them watch in envy."

Maleficent's mouth when agape, as her mate's boldness surprised even her! The girl seemed to offer her no choice, as she pulled Maleficent to her feet by her horns, hopped onto the faerie as if she was a small child, and after reaching down to align it, slid down on her godmother's cock. Both groaned in a dulled sense of satisfaction, as they were indeed starting to feel a little sore from their wanton display of lust and affection, but had more than enough energy left for one last go.

Maleficent stretched her wings to their peak wingspan, and in one mighty flap, had the two of them hovering 100 feet in the air! Aurora wasted no time in grabbing the faerie's horn for support, and after Maleficent lifted her up her shaft, slammed back down to the base! The two worked in unison, as both parties had to contribute to the up and down effort. Aurora put a great deal of effort into thrusting her hips up and down Maleficent's cock, while Maleficent kept her steady, and lightly thrusted in and out. Maleficent kept them airborne by flattening her wings, and balancing on an air current, as Aurora rode her cock. The girl was right. Maleficent felt powerful and at home up in the sky. She controlled the air and all beneath it! Anyone, man, beast, or other did not matter! If any were to observe her in the midst of her passion, they were lucky to bear witness to a goddess and a princess making love! The child of the Phoenix answered to no one!

Aurora felt her mate's satisfaction, which amplified her own, as she rode every inch of her lover's cock. The princess loved the feeling of the cool wind on her bare flesh, the thrill of being so high up, and even the pang of fear at the knowledge that her life would come to an unfortunate end, should her lover's strength and/or balance wane. Any fears she had were quickly quelled as she gazed at Maleficent's face. The princess was in the care of her loving godmother, who would always protect her. This assurance allowed her to fully enjoy every thrust of Maleficent's cock inside her, as even their middling pace, enhanced by frequent kisses, tonguing, and nips at each other's neck and collarbone brought the two to the apex of another orgasm in mere minutes.

"Maleficent," Aurora groaned. "I'm, i'm-"

"Me too, beastie," Aurora moaned. "Let's cum together!"

Ten more thrusts proved to be sufficient, as the two orgasmed at the same time! Aurora's tightening folds clamped around Maleficent's cock, as the faerie emptied several pumps of hot cum into her mate. Aurora may as well have had a dam inside her, as she sprayed her juices all over her mate's cock and abdomen! The two rode each other down from their high, as Maleficent shakily flew them down to the earth. The princess slipped off Maleficent's dick, and immediately got to her knees to clean her godmother's cock. Aurora savored the unique taste of her cum, mixed with Maleficent's. A salty, tangy taste that was pure heaven. Aurora cleansed her godmother's member with trailing licks along the shaft, meticulously, sucking the head, and taking her entire length several times. Maleficent was putty in her hands, as it was all the faerie could do to hold the princess' hair for balance, as the faerie was expertly sucked off at her most sensitive! Maleficent didn't think she could cum anymore. Aurora proved her wrong, as she was able to coax a thick load of cum out of the faerie's cock, onto her face and waiting tongue. As Maleficent slumped to the ground, feeling absolutely exhausted, Aurora wiped as much of her juices off Maleficent's abdomen, tipped her fingers into the cum on her face, and shoved the mixture into the faerie's mouth. Maleficent moaned at the exquisite taste of the mix of her cum with the princess' pussy juice, and pulled Aurora on top of her to lick the rest of her face clean. The two passionately kissed and cumswaped until Aurora's face was spotless. Afterwards, the two lovers finally called it quits, as Aurora snuggled up to Maleficent. The faerie wrapped the two of them inside of her wings; cocooning them from the outside world.

"Sooooo," Aurora said after a quick nap. "About those demands…."

"Yes, yes," Maleficent sighed. "Be on with it."

"Well, Philipp and I are to be married soon-"

"A fact which continues to irritate me."

"Yes. Well, we thought it best if you were to accompany me to dinner….in order to meet his mother."

"And you knew i'd never agree to it-"

"Unless I was able to trick you into agreeing."

"Outwitted by a child. Damn you, Aurora."

"Don't be that way, godmother! It will be fine. I've already set the dinner. We'll be having your favorite."

"Medium rare wild boar and pheasant?"

"Yes. Thank the gods Diaval won't be attending."

"Yes. Thank your gods that my friend is off fighting your precious prince's war for him."

Aurora frowned and made a move to pull away from Maleficent, which made the faerie feel a massive amount of guilt.

"Alright," she said, pulling Aurora in for a kiss to the forehead. "That was uncalled for. I apologize."

Aurora's frowned lessened, and she allowed her mate to pull her back into her embrace.

"We also arranged the dinner set to be wooden," Aurora continued. "No Iron. I commissioned the pixies to make me a dress with hypoallergenic flowers for the queen regent, and if all else fails, we have enough dwarven wine for you to drink yourself into a trance."

"I don't know what it is about dwarven wine," Maleficent chuckled. "But it always manages to tranquilize me."

"And, if you behave, when we're behind closed doors, i'll let you have my ass at long last."

Maleficent's cock twitched at the idea, which was so good, it almost dulled the fact that Aurora expected her to stay more than two hours in one of those wretched gilded cages men called castles.

"You should have led with that, girl!" the faerie grinned wickedly.

"Much more fun this way," Aurora responded. "Now, up we get."

"Why?"

"We have to get bathed and dressed, my love. We're due to arrive by late evening."

"You little minx!"

"Love you too! Come on, I had the pixies set the waterfall just the way you like it!"

Maleficent sighed, gave Aurora a kiss, and after getting up, scooped the princess into her arms, and flew them to the waterfall for a much needed bath.


	2. Maleficent's Challenge

The next several hours were spent preparing for dinner with the Ulstead Royals. Maleficent flew Aurora to the waterfalls, near the center of the Moors, which was the source of all the surrounding lakes, rivers, and ponds. The sprites had indeed set the waterfall to the faerie's liking. Magically heated to simmering, and infused with oils, flower petals, and biodegradable bath bombs that filled the water with multi-colored suds. Indeed, Aurora was buttering the faerie up quite nicely. Maleficent lowered herself and Aurora into the water, and the two proceeded to clean themselves and each other. Try as they might, the two women were unable to resist each other for long. The heat of the waterfall, smell of the wild berry suds, and the sight of each other drenched and soapy was too enticing to resist another quick fuck. Maleficent took it slow, as she fucked Aurora from behind; one hand fondling one of the princess' breasts, the other rubbing her clit. Aurora held on to the faerie's hair, and passionately kissed and tongued her the whole way through, as her and Maleficent rode each other through one more orgasm before finishing their bath. Maleficent truly could not function without fucking at least three times a day. A fact that sometimes annoyed Aurora, especially when she was trying to sleep, but one she allowed today. For better or worse, Maleficent needed to be as relaxed as possible for tonight. Aurora had never met the queen mother before, and knowing her godmother, the two would hate each other, and her soon to be mother-in-law might get turned into a goat. After the two finished their bath, Maleficent returned them to their castle. Most didn't know this, but the Moors did indeed have a castle. An unfortunate compromise Maleficent had to make in order for Aurora to live here. What with humans needing warmth and shelter from the natural world.

 _"Weak little things,"_ Maleficent thought to herself.

Still, as far as castles go, this wasn't so bad for the faerie. Located in the mountains, the castle was a collection of towers, terraces, and a space big enough for a dining room, kitchen, bathroom, small library, and one master bedroom; all carved from spires of jagged rocks. The castle was small in comparison to others, but was sufficient enough to host a party of a hundred. Hell, at least the castle was high enough as to not make Maleficent feel as if she was trapped in a stone cage. Lucky for her, Aurora wasn't unreasonable. They'd alternate weeks, spending a total of two weeks per month in the castle, and two weeks out in a cave, furnished with a grassy floor, and grass/flower woven pillows and bed sheets. Again, not ideal, but enough to make both parties comfortable.

Maleficent landed on the terrace of the tallest tower, which happened to be the master bedroom. A room as big as a barn, with fancy furniture, a wardrobe, and a four poster bed. Aurora never asked Maleficent where she acquired such fancy things, but with the Moors being an abundant source of exotic flowers, oils, and fruits, the two had more than enough gold to last two lifetimes. Still, Maleficent was not one for markets, and it was more likely she either stole them, or had Diaval pick them for her. Either way, the princess loved her bedroom, and even Maleficent had to grudgingly admit it wasn't the worst place to spend her nights. Upon landing, Aurora quickly grabbed her dress from her wardrobe, and went to the living room to get ready, as to remove any distractions from her godmother getting ready. Another good thing about a castle for Maleficent was the wardrobe. The faerie had never had a place to keep her clothing, and often lost them in the forest. It was nice to have a place to keep her clothes, jewelry, and perfumes. For tonight's dinner, she chose a black dress that hugged her body just tight enough to draw the eye, but high cut so as to not draw too much attention. The dress had a trial of diamond phoenixes trailing from just below her bust, down to the hymn. Around her shoulders was an elaborate necklace of gilded bird skulls, which held her cape in place. She also wrapped her hair in her usual black headdress, and adorned the forehead with another gilded bird skull. Final touches were a V shaped ring around her right middle finger, and her iconic staff, just to put a bit of fear in her hosts. She surveyed herself in the mirror, and was pleased. She looked fearsome, powerful, beautiful beyond measure! The royal family of Ulstead had no idea what they were in for.

Maleficent walked into the living room shortly after she got ready, just as Aurora was just finishing up. The princess was wearing a dark blue dress, made of petrified Myosotis flowers, in the style of a Cheongsam. White orchards were woven into the dress as well, making the shape of a medieval dragon flying up from the hymn, reaching just below the girl's waist. Maleficent was very pleased with that detail. Aurora also adorned glass heels, a gift from her friend, Cinderella, black fishnets that stretched from her hand to just ahead of her elbow, and a simple silver tiara with a diamond flower for the centerpiece. She was perfect.

"You look lovely, beastie," Maleficent said to her.

Aurora turned around, blushing slightly, and walked towards her godmother. They kissed for a few moments, and Maleficent had to exert all her willpower to not rip the girl's dress off her body.

"Thank you, godmother," Aurora replied. "You look lovely as well."

"Philipp should thank the gods I allow him to mate with you."

"Yes, yes, now come on. We can't be late."

Maleficent grabbed Aurora by her waist, and flew them to the barrier of the Moors. Maleficent tapped her staff on the ground, and a series of vines outstretched from the forest, making a bridge that connected to Ulstead. The two made their way through the city, ignoring the stares, sniggers, whistles, and gawks that the public threw their way, and arrived at the palace in short order.

It was a beautiful place, if anything made from men could be called such a thing. The courtyard was an elaborate garden, with giant hedges shaped as knights, maidens, and depictions of heroes battling monsters.

"Cute," Maleficent thought, as her and Aurora were greeted by a petite red-haired girl in a royal uniform, with a stern face.

"Welcome to Ulstead," the girl plainly said. "Follow me to the dining room. The prince and queen mother await your arrival."

The girl turned around sharply, not even waiting for a reply, and led the two inside.

 _"How rude,"_ Maleficent telepathically said to Aurora. _"These are the people you want to spend your days with?"_

 _"She's probably been working all day, godmother,"_ Aurora replied. _"She's bound to be a little irritated. Leave her be."_

Maleficent strangled a groan, as they were led to the dining room. The girl went inside first to announce their arrival.

"Presenting Princess Aurora of The Moors, heir to the throne of Perceforest, and Maleficent, Mistress of Evil!"

Maleficent had to suppress a growl. She hated that epitaph, as it was grossly unfair, and ignored the true context regarding what really happened with Aurora, and her betrayal at the hands of a man she once thought loved her. Aurora grabbed her hand, and softly squeezed it. She knew this night was off to a bad start, and only hoped this was a misstep. The doors opened shortly afterwards, and any badwill done by the poor introductions were swiftly blown away!

Aurora beamed at the sight of her husband to be. A dashing young man with a toned build, strong jawline, blue eyes, and long brown hair that stretched down to the base of his neck. He was wearing a formal black tunic with elaborate silver leaf patterns embellishing the fabric, held together with a huge amber for the centerpiece. Philipp wore matching trousers, boots, the ancestral sword of House Harris strapped to his side, and a simple golden crown, embedded with various precious gems, atop his head. Even Maleficent had to admit Aurora picked her human mate well. Still, he was not the primary object of the faerie's gaze, as the queen mother, Ingrith, commanded every ounce of her attention.

Queen Ingrith was the same height as Maleficent. She had blue eyes, a soft face with just the slightest wrinkles around her eyes. Her whitish-blond hair was tied back into an elegant knot, and had an elaborate silver crown atop her head; much bigger than her son's. Her toned body and buxom figure was easily on display, as her dress left little to the imagination. The gown was a silver glitter dress, with straps that reached around her neck, and came down to cover a healthy amount of the queen's 36D breasts from the front, but showed more than enough cleavage to arouse the faerie; who had to fight to suppress her rising erection. The dress formed a V that connected at the queen's lower abdomen, and spilled out to cover her legs, with one slit to allow a glimpse. Towards the middle of the dress were two separate straps that reached behind the queen's dress, and trailed to her tailbone. The sides of the dress exposed the queen's lower abdomen, down to her upper thighs, with just enough fabric preventing a view of her private area. A small mirror on one of the attendant tables exposed the backside of the queen's dress, which had Maleficent in torture, as the sight shot a wave of intense desire through her! The queen's dress was completely backless, with the fabric starting just at the tailbone, just barely exposing a peak at the queen's exceptionally big ass, and stretching down to cover her legs. From a side face perspective, a good 70% of the queen's body was visible, but just covered enough to make Maleficent long to see that dress removed. Whatever the faerie was expecting, this certainly was not it!

"Welcome," the queen mother said with a warm smile.

She curtsied, and moved to greet her guests with a kiss on their hands.

"You look radiant, Aurora," the queen continued. "And you, Maleficent. Of all the tales that have reached our kingdom, your beauty was regrettably not among them."

Rare were the times that Maleficent was at a loss for words, but this human was so engrossing. Her lips were soft and cool on Maleficent's skin. The smell of her strawberry scented perfume was intoxicating, and her voice was warm and alluring. Every move she made was hypnotic to the faerie.

"So kind of you to invite me this evening," Maleficent managed to get out.

"Thank you for accepting," Philipp said. "I'm very excited to know the woman that raised my beloved into the queen she was always meant to be."

Philipp kissed Maleficent on the hand as well, and the faerie felt her will to hate the boy start to melt. Damn her, Aurora may have found two humans worthy of her basic politeness.

"Shall we?" Philipp asked as he gestured the group to the table.

The four moved toward the dining table, where their chairs were attended by servants. Once settled, wine was poured, and Philipp called for a toast.

"To our two...kingdoms" he said. "May our union be the first of many glorious occasions for Syrenia,"

Everyone joined in the toast and drank. Maleficent, unaccustomed to human decorum, downed the entire chalice of Dwarven Wine in one go! Queen Ingrith stared at her, Philipp tried to contain a laugh, and Aurora just wanted to die! The awkward moment seemed to last a lifetime, until Philipp followed suit, and downed his whole chalice in a single drink! He winked at Maleficent and Aurora. The princess could not contain her amusement, and was the third to drain her chalice. Queen Ingrith felt as if the world had been turned upside down! Had everyone lost their minds?! The answer was an apparent yes, as everyone looked at her expectantly! She looked around, sighed when she realized she was defeated, and also drained her chalice. Even the mere act of her drinking wine infatuated the faerie, as the queen's chest strained to breathe normally; highlighting her exceptional breasts, just barely held at bay inside her gown. The queen seemed to be conscious of the faerie's growing lust for her, as she subtly licked her lips clean in an action that was unclear if it was meant sensually, or automatic behavior. As Ingrith wiped her lips clean with a napkin and smiled at everyone else, Maleficent's member started to engorge. Aurora heard it rustle underneath the fabric.

 _"You didn't put that away?!"_ Aurora telepathically scolded her.

 _"Was I supposed to?"_ Maleficent defensively responded.

_"Yes! Maleficent, you know how you get! Especially when wine is involved."_

_"I've done nothing wrong! Look at her! Your mother-in-law to be is practically taunting me!"_

_"By the gods, Maleficent, you better not fuck her in the middle of dinner!"_

_"Oh, I will fuck her. Be certain of that. If tonight goes the way I want it, you'll have all the time in the world with your precious prince."_

_"Maleficent!"_

_"I can't wait to put my cock between those amazing tits! Or to see how far down she can take me! And that ass? I'm going to bring this castle down from the reverb of my pounding!"_

Aurora struggled not to let her mouth hang agape, and focused on the conversation she was having with her fiance as the appetizer soup arrived.

"I've noticed a great deal of soldiers moving around today," she said. "Are you preparing for an attack?"

"We are," Philipp said. "My informants are reporting the formation of a massive wraith army, not far from Nekrosha. Our armies have managed to beat them back over the year, and they're finally getting desperate. When we smash them, they'll scurry back to their realm, and likely won't have the strength to launch another attack for decades."

"We? You'll lead the attack?"

"I will. I ride at first light tomorrow. Should be back within a fortnight; maybe sooner."

"Yes," Queen Ingrith said. "Despite my insistence not to, my step son is adamant on charging into battle."

"I've fought in several battles, mother. I will fight in dozens more. As king of Ulstead-"

"But you are not the king. Not yet."

Queen Ingrith's voice never increased, nor did her tone turn sour on her step son, but Philipp deflated. Feeling the rare pang of compassion, Maleficent decided to clear the awkward air, as the prince did for her.

"I can definitely see why you like this boy," she said to Aurora. "Rebellious, defiant, strong willed. You're both determined to put your mothers in early graves."

Everyone chuckled, and as the main course arrived, Ingrith and Maleficent talked about their children's embarrassing moments, while Philipp and Aurora couldn't eye each other in the midst of their embarrassment being casually thrown around! When dessert came around, strawberry cream cheese cake, the topic shifted to Philipp's parentage.

"So, Philipp," Maleficent said through helpings of cake and wine. "You noted that the queen regent here is your stepmother. In addition to that interesting revelation, i've also noticed that Aurora has never mentioned your father. If I may ask, what became of him?"

Philipp swallowed his cake, and took a drink of wine.

"No trouble at all, my lady," he said. "He died in the original war with the faeries. I was only three years old then. My mother died of the flu a year before. My father married Queen Ingrith to unite her kingdom of Nubrith, and ours, which was Ulthrin. Our kingdoms individually were too small to be much use in matters of war or trade, so a necessary union was forged. My father was one of the few kingdoms who resisted King Alvaron's call to siege the Moors."

"You're father was King Philipp VI," Maleficent said.

"He was. You know of him?"

"I knew him. He saved my life once. He deserved to live out his days to see his beautiful son become a man. For what it's worth, I tore his killer's heart out with my bare hands."

Everyone was suddenly less interested in their desert.

"Oh," Maleficent said. "Sorry."

"That's alright," Philipp said. "Besides, it wasn't all bad. My stepmother has raised me ever since. She can be hard, taxing, and sometimes overbearing, but she taught me to be strong."

"You're too kind, Philipp," Ingrith said. "I'm just glad your father's heart is within you. Gods know I didn't teach you to be so compassionate."

"I had a little help. Aurora may be the kindest person on the face of this earth. She knows more than anyone that the role of a ruler is to serve the people; not the other way around."

Aurora blushed as he took her hand.

"You will come back, won't you, my love?" Aurora asked.

"I will," Philipp nodded. "I swear it to the gods, I will return for you."

Aurora gave Philipp a look, and the prince fidgeted in his chair. The two had not seen each other for several days, and both had needs to be fulfilled. Philipp gave his mother a nervous glance.

"Go on!" she laughed. "Enjoy your night! Maleficent and I have much more to discuss anyway!"

"We'll need a lot more wine than what we have left!" the faerie laughed.

"I can remedy that," Ingrith responded.

She gestured to a few servants, who left for the kitchens with instructions to bring two full pitchers of wine.

"I'll see you later, godmother!" Aurora waved as she and Philipp took their leave of the dining room.

"Thank you for coming!" Philipp also said.

"Thank you for your hospitality, prince." Maleficent responded. "May your gods and mine keep you in the battles to come."

Philipp gave her a nod, and left with Aurora.

"So," the queen sighed. "Where were we?"

"Here," Maleficent said, as she poured them another helping of wine.

The two conversed for a little under two hours about themselves and their adopted children; having a grand time reminiscing about their toddler days, teenage years, embarrassing moments, and achievements. The two pitchers of wine, each about the size of a gallon, steadily drained, until the last was barely a quarter full, and Maleficent was starting to feel the haze of the liquid dwarven magic.

 _"Perfect,"_ Queen Ingrith thought to herself. _"I'll have to reward Gerda somehow for this masterful work."_

Indeed, the queen's assistant had laced the wine with a drug that would enhance the wine's effect on faeries, while simultaneously dulling the effects it had on humans. While Maleficent was extremely tipsy, the Queen was only slightly feeling a buzz.

"The wine seems to be doing its job," Ingrith said. "Good. We can finally get down to business."

Maleficent's face morphed into confusion, as the queen's warm and friendly tone suddenly turned cold and stern.

"Wha….what have you done?" Maleficent asked.

"It's not what i've done, my dear," Ingrith responded. "It's what i'm going to do. You see, while I admire you, and truthfully think you've done your best to raise Aurora, it's time she had a real mother. Someone who can nurture, protect, and satisfy her in all the ways you've failed to do. I mean, the stories i've heard of your activities just from earlier today…..fucking in the skies for all to see?! Have you no shame, beast?!"

"Shame is for the weak, queen mother. Besides, you're one to talk. All I need do is cut one thread, and that so-called 'dress' of yours will cascade to the floor. If I didn't know any better, i'd say you arranged it that way."

"For you? Don't flatter yourself, monster. I merely wish to assure my daughter-in-law to be that she has better, more capable options to choose from, than a wild beast in need of a muzzle."

"It is foolish to think you can tame Aurora. She was wild and unruly way before I came into her life. I've just helped her break the flimsy shackles your little castles and dresses tried to keep her in. Besides, for all your talk, you'll never be able to claim her. I'll always have an advantage you simply do-ooooooh!

Ingrith outstretched her leg, positioned perfectly between Maleficent's, and pushed against the faerie's still erect member. The wine seemed to enhance the faerie's senses, as even the slightest brush of the queen's diamond encrusted heels sent an overwhelming wave of pleasure through her body!

"Ah yes," the queen mused as she continued to apply pressure to Maleficent's cock. "I am well aware of your 'advantage'. Perhaps we'll have to neuter the bitch as well…"

The queen backed her chair up, and quickly slinked to the floor. Before Maleficent could react, the queen had crawled under the table to her legs, ripped the faerie's lower gown in two, and gripped her cock. Ingrith pushed Maleficent's chair back, as to give her sufficient room to perform her tasks on the faerie.

"Take a good look, monster," Ingrith said as she started to stroke Maleficent's cock. "This is the last time you'll see me on my knees for you. Enjoy it."

Before Maleficent could respond, Ingrith opened her mouth, and effortlessly took Maleficent's entire shaft down her throat!

The faerie groaned in confused satisfaction, as this is the outcome she wanted, though not the way she wanted. Her vision involved the same basic action, but with her fist wrapped in the queen's messy hair, crown forcibly wrenched from atop her head, and the human choking and slobbering on her dick as she desperately sucked in what little air she could. Currently, Maleficent was a desperate, moaning mess. Her talons were digging into the mahogany table, as the queen repeatedly sucked her from head to shaft, while keeping her tongue extended to roughly massage the faerie's member. Ingrith kept that pace for a few moments, before rapidly switching pace, and quickly sucking just a few inches past the head, using her tongue to tease it in a clockwise motion, while stroking the shaft with her firm, but soft hands.

Maleficent's eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she cried out in pleasure! By all the gods, the faerie had never experienced such a blowjob in all her life! Not even five minutes in, and the queen had her toes curled, her breathing erratic, and her cock on the verge of exploding! Queen Ingrith sensed the faerie's building climax, and began to quicken her pace. So great was the pleasure she inflicted on Maleficent, the faerie tried in vain to push the queen off her throbbing member!

"WAIT!" the faerie moaned. "SHIT! FUCK! NOT SO FAST! UGGHHH!

Maleficent climaxed hard into Ingrith's mouth, dumping several pumps of cum down her throat, as she held onto the table for dear life! Maleficent slumped back into her chair after such a hard climax, but the queen was just getting started. Ingrith got to her feet, pulled Maleficent up by her horns, and brutally ripped the faerie's gown off! Ingrith took a quick moment to admire her adversary's body, as even she could not deny the buxom creature was truly an object to desire. The queen wasted no time in grabbing Maleficent by the back of the neck, and pulled her into a hard, passionate kiss. It was not gentle or loving, as both women ferociously clashed lips, and dueled with their tongues for dominance; though they moaned in satisfaction, despite themselves, as their hands automatically explored each other's pristine bodies. Maleficent was swift to avenge her favorite gown, as she ripped Queen Ingrith's dress right off her, and let her hands wander. Both parties indulged in each other's flesh, as they grabbed handfuls of ass, caressed each other's arms, fondled each other's breasts, and pinched/pulled on each other's nipples. Maleficent was starting to build up some much needed momentum, as she managed to overpower Ingrith's mouth, damn near suck the air out of her lungs, and after pulling back with a bite to the queen's lips, pushed her onto the table, back first, as to get a splendid view of her majesty's royal pussy.

Before Ingrith could recover, Maleficent shoved her left ring and middle fingers deep into the queen mother's damp cunt, and began pumping her fingers in and out, while using her thumb to frantically rub her clit! The queen mother bucked and moaned as the faerie's skilled fingers meticulously drilled into her folds. Maleficent held her down with a hand to the throat, and continued her ministrations on the queen mother with little resistance.

"Not bad," the faerie mused. "Certainly the best head i've ever had, but if that's all you've got, i'm afraid you're finished, queen mother."

Ingrith grunted and moaned, as Maleficent quickened her pulsing fingers inside her soaking, squelching pussy, and cursed the faerie's strength and skill, as her folds contracted, and her relief exploded all over her adversary's fingers! Ingrith screamed as she rode one of the best orgasms she'd had in a long time! Her crown had already rolled off her head beforehand, but her flailing arms sent it flying off the table as she desperately searched for purchase; eventually grabbing fistfuls of the elaborate table cloth. Maleficent pulled her fingers out of the queen's dripping sex, and sucked them clean. Ingrith had a peculiar taste. Sweet like coconut, but with a hint of bitterness and salt. Not as good as Aurora, but a close second. Maleficent looked down at her fatigued rival, and began another round of teasing, as she massaged, pinched, and licked all over Ingrith's breasts.

"These are quite lovely," Maleficent mused as she eyed the queen's pleasure stricken face mischievously. "I look forward to sandwiching my big cock between them. Would you like that, your grace?"

Ingrith could only manage a frustrated grunt, as Maleficent trailed kisses down her abdomen, until she rested at the queen's dripping sex.

"In good time," the faerie continued. "At the moment, i'd like a proper taste of this delectable cunt of yours. Take a good look, human, this is the last time you'll see me on my knees for you. Enjoy it."

Maleficent made sure to use a mocking tone for that last bit, before thrusting her face into Ingrith's pussy! The queen's moans started to rise again, as the faerie assaulted her folds with her thrusting tongue and fingers, and an unceasing barrage of clit rubbing! Ingrith bucked and flailed as she tried to regain her composure. She would not be brought low by this unruly beast! She would prevail over the foul creature, and take her rightful daughter-in-law to do with as she pleased! Ingrith's determination fueled her, and she managed to muster up the strength to push herself upwards, and use her arms to propel herself off the table, and plant herself above her rival! This caught Maleficent off guard, as she suddenly found herself eating the queen's pussy from below the now towering Ingrith, who was holding Maleficent's head steady by her horns as she grinded her pussy all over the faerie's face! Maleficent grabbed Ingrith's hips for support, and was just barely able to keep up with the queen's renewed drive, as she was used like an object. The faerie's steadfast tongue, along with the queen's breakneck pace, resulted in another blissful orgasm ripping through her majesty's body! Ingrith rode Maleficent's face even harder, as the climax consumed every ounce of her being! Maleficent lapped up as much of the queen's juices as she could, but the majority ended up all over her face. Ingrith still had much more to give the faerie, as she kept a firm hold on the faerie's horns, and vindictively planted one of her feet on Maleficent's erect cock!

"HNNNNNGHH!" Maleficent screamed into Ingrith's pussy. "YOUTH FTHUCINM BWICCH!"

"Shut up and lick, slut!" Ingrith shouted. "If you value your cock that is!"

Ingrith applied more pressure to Maleficent's searing member, and the faerie got the message. As Ingrith rode her, slower this time, Maleficent kept up her fast paced tongue fucking, while reaching her hand back, and shoving a finger up the queen's bum! Ingrith let loose a guttural moan, as protrusions of her rear was a rare thing. Nevertheless, it was just as pleasurable as the attention on her cunt, and the queen rode the steady rhythm of Maleficent's tongue and fingers, while freeing a hand to pinch and rub her erect nipples. The feeling of Maleficent's cool tongue on her aching pussy, the familiar, yet foreign pain/pleasure of her ass being fingered, the pure feeling of domination over the feared and lusted after Maleficent gradually brought Queen Ingrith to the edge of another climax, and as she thought of everything she had in store for the faerie and Aurora, her walls burst open, and Maleficent was forced to swallow the queen's desire for three consecutive orgasms, until the faerie started to choke, and desperately push away from Ingrith's hips! The queen held the faerie firm, as she rode through two more orgasms; spurred on by the faerie's desperation to breathe! When she did allow Maleficent access to air, the faerie coughed and spit up an excess of the queen's juices.

 _"Fuck, that's hot!"_ the queen thought to herself, before taking the middle finger that was shoved up her ass, and sucking it clean.

The bittersweet taste resembled something akin to salty peanut butter, and was much too good for the likes of a monster. Come to think of it, Ingrith felt she was much too generous in allowing the faerie so many helpings of her cum. Not wanting the monster to get any lingering tastes, Ingrith swiftly turned her attention to Maleficent's face and tits; cleaning her juices off the still recovering faerie. Maleficent moaned at the queen's cool appendage meticulously cleaning her, as she struggled to come to terms with this bewildering human. Never before had she been so utterly handled. It felt wrong, as she fancied herself a natural top, but it felt exhilarating to be overtaken, and be forced to fight for her status as said top. The faerie was currently losing that fight, as Ingrith crawled around her, grabbed her by the throat, and shoved four fingers of her right hand into her mouth. The queen pumped her fingers in and out of Maleficent's mouth at a furious pace, resulting in the faerie violently gagging, and the human receiving an ample amount of saliva for lube. Ingrith then grabbed Maleficent's cock with her lubed up hand, and while keeping a hand on the faerie's throat, started stroking her dick. Maleficent moaned at the much needed attention to her member, and absently started to grind her ass back into Ingrith's pelvis.

 _"Well, well,"_ the queen deviously thought. _"The big bad beast of the Moors is a closeted bottom."_

Ingrith greedily claimed Maleficent's lips, needing to quell a portion of the rising fire within her. The queen ferociously took control of the kiss, as she explored every inch of the faerie's mouth, licked her face, and nibbled on her ears and horns, all while steadily stroking Maleficent's dick.

"This is quite lovely," Ingrith mockingly whispered in Maleficent's ear. "I look forward to sandwiching it between my big tits. Would you like that, beast?"

Maleficent huffed and groaned, as the thought sent a wave of anticipation through her body.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ingrith said, as she pulled the faerie to her feet.

The queen returned to her knees, hefted her breasts, and squeezed them around the head of Maleficent's member. The faerie gasped at the sudden stimulation, which ramped up to an extended groan, as she thrusted her dick up and down between Ingrith's magnificent breasts! The faerie rolled her head back in ecstasy, as the sensation of tit fucking was everything she dreamed of and more! The warm, soft, flesh enveloping her cock, the feeling of her member's head brushing the queen's face, and above all, Ingrith's skill. The queen rotated her tits, rolled them up and down, and moved her breasts opposite to Maleficent's thrusts; causing more glorious friction on her aching member. Maleficent wanted the moment to last forever, but the buildup in her cock eventually was too much, and her desire exploded all over Ingrith's face! The queen lapped up what little cum she could catch on her tongue, but most coated her face and hair. The image of her majesty defaced in such a way spurred Maleficent's desire, and the faerie immediately sheathed her cock in Ingrith's mouth!

"HRRRNN!" the faerie grunted, as she dug her fingers into Ingrith's bun, and proceeded to face fuck the human full force. "SO FUCKING TIGHT! TAKE IT! TAKE IT, WHORE! YOU WILL NOT TASTE AIR UNTIL I CUM INSIDE YOUR THROAT!"

Ingrith had no choice, as the faerie had once again wrestled the upper hand from her, and was taking her throat hard, fast, and without mercy! The queen relaxed her throat as best as she could, and extended her tongue out to allow smoother passage. Ingrith moaned as Maleficent rammed her pulsating member in and out of her mouth, as even though she was in a battle for dominance against the faerie, she had not had a proper throat fuck in years. Her desire pooled on the floor beneath her, and she used a free hand to frantically finger her dripping folds, and rub her clit until she achieved several orgasms. Maleficent was too lost in the feeling of the queen's tight throat to care about her adversary orgasaming without her permission, as she was focused on her own pleasure. As the faerie continued to pump her cock in and out of Ingrith's mouth, the queen reached a hand forward, grabbed the faerie's balls, and lightly squeezed them in rhythmic fashion. Maleficent's eyes shot open, as the pain/pleasure of having her balls squeezed sent her over the edge in an instant! Maleficent dumped several loads of cum down Ingrith's throat, which turned out to be more than the queen could bear, as a considerable amount of seed spilled out of her mouth, onto her breasts.

 _"Fuck me!"_ Maleficent thought. _"I could fuck this throat all night!"_

The faerie seemed to try and do just that, as she planted a hand on top of Ingrith's head, gripped her now mussed hair bun as tight as she could with the other, and brutally throat fucked her; never letting more than an inch of her cock exit the queen's throat!

"I know it's not very queen-like to talk with your mouth full," Maleficent grunted. "But how about a compromise, your grace? You're not worthy of Aurora, and clearly not strong enough to take her from me, so how about you become our mistress? I've yet to have a threesome, and if your pussy is as good as your throat, you'll be a lot of fun. I may even permit you occasional sex with Aurora for my enternainmuh…..UHHHHN!"

Maleficent emptied another few loads into the queen's throat, who could only swallow so much, until she wretched a good portion of the faeries seed over her face, tits, and Maleficent's cock! The faerie pulled her still erect member out of Ingrith's mouth, smeared the cum and spit over her face with her dick, pulled the coughing, sputtering human to her feet, and thrusted two fingers in the queen's soaked pussy. Both parties knew what was about to come.

"What say you, queen mother?" Maleficent patronized Ingrith. "How'd you like the honor of being my bitch?"

"Ga-guh-go to hell, you wretched beast! You've won nothing yet!"

"Haven't I though, Ingrith? You seem very defeated to me."

The queen spit in Maleficent's face, who responded with a chuckle, a venomous smile, and a slap across Ingrith's face!

"I don't like it when people call me the Mistress of Evil!" Maleficent growled, as she locked Ingrith's jaw in a steeled hand. "It's a hateful title given to me by the ignorant, who've heard the wrong side of my story. For you though, Queen Ingrith, i'll be sure to live up to it!"

The queen felt a wave of fear ripple through her, but retained a stone faced expression, as Maleficent hoisted her up, and after lining her member up properly, buried it in her majesty's cunt! The two groaned in ecstasy, as their brutal teasing and taunting could not compare to the feeling of finally being joined together! Maleficent set a brutal pace, as she hammered Ingrith's pussy with relentless, powerful thrusts of her dick, making the queen shudder with pleasure! Both women were lost in the wanton lust of their love making, as they embraced in a tight hug that could be mistaken from the outside as a gesture of affection. In truth, the only way Maleficent could maintain such a brutal pace was with a decent hold on the queen, who also needed something strong to hold onto. For a while there were no words or taunts, just the smacking sounds of flesh repeatedly smacking, the harmony of faerie and human moaning in pleasure, and the squelching sounds of Maleficent's member pounding Ingrith's nether regions like never before! It didn't take much longer for Ingrith to achieve yet another orgasm, and the queen scraped Maleficent's back with her nails, in response to another wave of overwhelming pleasure ripping through her! Her clamping walls squeezing around the faerie's cock, as well as the extra stimulation of her nails raking down the creature's back, also pushed Maleficent over the edge, as she filled the queen's snatch with a heaping helping of her seed! Maleficent squeaked, as her body almost went numb with pleasure, and had to catch herself and the queen on the dinner table, as she bit into the human's neck (not hard enough to draw blood) to help her ride out the orgasm!

"Oh yes!" Maleficent thought. "This pussy is to die for!"

The faerie roughly turned the human around, and pushed her torso down against the table; leaving her ass up at a good angle.

"I promised Aurora i'd fuck this ass so hard, i'd bring the castle down," Maleficent cooed to Ingrith, as she gently prickled the queen's bottom with her talons. "What say you, your grace?"

"I…." the queen said through gasps of air. "...think….your limp dick fucking couldn't topple a house of cards."

Maleficent's eyes blazed, and she slammed her cock so hard in the queen's pussy, both women felt the impact in their stomachs! Maleficent grabbed Ingrith's hair bun, and roughly undid the once elegant knot, as to get a firm grip on her hair, as she relentlessly pounded into her backside with reckless abandon! By the Phoenix, Maleficent hated everything about this woman, except for her flawless body! Her ass was like firm, yet soft, shock absorbers, that made pleasant thuds when the faerie rammed her pelvis into it! The sensation and sounds of that alone was enough to make the faerie's eyes roll, as she fucked Ingrith from behind at the speed of a woodpecker! Maleficent almost instinctively reared her hand back, and slapped the queen on her ass; resulting in a yelp from her majesty that made the faerie's blood boil with ecstasy!

"I like your mewling!" Maleficent growled, as she lightly scratched the queen's now red ass cheeks. "Do it again!"

Maleficent slapped Ingrith's ass another time, earning a strangled HRRPHH!

Another slap: HRRRRN!

Another: AAAGH!

Another: FUCK!

Another: YOU BITCH!

The hardest one yet: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Maleficent's rhythmic spanking, along with her never faltering pace at which she fucked Ingrith, made the human queen's walls contract again around the faerie's member, and they both came hard; spewing their respective fluids into/all over each other. Maleficent had to keep her cock sheathed inside Ingrith's folds, and grip her hair with both hands as she rode out an orgasm that numbed her senses! It was all Ingrith could do to not scream the faerie's name in satisfaction, as she went limp from the pleasure of being thoroughly fucked as she never had before! Ingrith was never one to doubt herself, but under the power of this creature, she began to wonder if she really could prevail. If Maleficent had anything to say about it, the answer was a resounding no, as she almost instantly caught another wind of energy, and resumed fucking Ingrith's backside!

"Don't you dare quit on me, Queen Ingrith!" the faerie growled, as she pulled the queen's hair in such a way that the human had no choice but to stand with an arched back, and take the faerie's dick. "I've so many more ways to break you, your grace!"

Indeed, Maleficent could keep up this pace all night, as she resumed ramming her dick into Ingrith at a breakneck pace, while alternating which hand was holding her hair taut, as the other smacked either side of the queen's rear! The sounds of their cries of pleasure, as well as their flesh brutally slamming into each other filled the halls, and the two women came another three times from Maleficent's excellent pounding; using the momentum and adrenaline from the previous orgasm to ride it out into another wind of energy. After having her fill of this position, Maleficent stood the queen up, turned her around, and lifted her into the air, just hovering above her waiting cock.

"Wait!" Ingrith pleaded.

"Why?" Maleficent mockingly asked. "Is there something you'd like to tell me? Perhaps you've reconsidered your position?"

The faerie's smug face lit a fire in Ingrith, who promised herself she would not beg again. One way or another, the night would end with this creature at her mercy! Whether it was bravery or stupidity, the queen cupped Maleficent's chin under her hand, before slapping the faerie as hard as she could across her face! Maleficent grunted at the sting, and turned to face the queen again with an expression that was a mix of anger and exhilaration. Without a word, she dropped Ingrith on her waiting dick; the queen's wet snatch making a very satisfying PLOP sound, as the human instantly squirted on Maleficent's dick! Ingrith screamed, and almost fell to the floor as her body gave out from the overload of pleasure!

"Tsk tsk, your grace," Maleficent said as she sent a wave of magic through Ingrith, which restored her energy. "What did I just say? Come now, we're almost done. Hold on tight."

Ingrith did as the faerie suggested, as Maleficent once again fucked her fast and hard! Ingrith was sure she wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week, as she could feel every one of Maleficent's thrusts in her toes! The human queen struggled not to whine and yelp, but the faerie's relentless pounding on her already fucked raw and tender pussy was too much! She was able to at least suppress them by biting down into Maleficent's collar bone, as the faerie steadily fucked them both through five more orgasms! Maleficent was in heaven. The sounds of Ingrith's pleasure, their sweaty bodies slipping and sliding over each other, the smell of Ingrith's desire all over the faerie's legs, the desperate scratches and bites the human queen peppered all over her body, and the way this human's pussy masterfully drained her dick! As they rode out their orgasmed, Maleficent grabbed Ingrith by her hair, and forced her face upwards for a kiss. Try as she might, Maleficent could not hide the satisfaction she felt by locking lips with her rival. She may have hated her, but the queen's defiance in the face of a clearly superior opponent filled the faerie with lust, and maybe even something close to affection. Either way, the faerie's tongue entered and explored the human's mouth without a fight, as Ingrith shuddered and quaked from the bodily aftershocks of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced. Maleficent licked the queen's face like ice cream in one final display of triumph.

"That was fun," she said as she let Ingrith slump to her knees. "Now, clean my dick."

Ingrith was almost gravitated to the faerie's member, slick with the combined juices of herself and the faerie. Without using her hands, she took her rival's dick down to the base, and proceeded to meticulously suck every last drop of their cum off it. Ingrith moaned at the delightful taste of their combined fluids, and despite cleaning Maleficent's dick spotless in less than a minute, continued to keep sucking; seemingly trying to get another load out of the faerie.

"Aren't you an eager little slut!" Maleficent laughed/moaned as he could feel herself getting close. "Perhaps we'll trade your crown for a collar! Hell, i've always wanted to fuck a queen on her throne! Would you like thaaaaaaaaaagggh!"

Maleficent screamed in a mix of pain, pleasure, and surprise, as she suddenly found her arms and legs bound in collars of Dwarven Steel! Like iron, the metal was a weakness of faeries, but while iron burned faeries, Dwarven Steel made their entire body feel an intense, but pleasurable sensation! Maleficent was powerless to resist; especially when she had spent all of her energy on what she thought was her victory over the queen mother. Ingrith, snapped her fingers, and the bands guided Maleficent like a puppet towards the table, spread her legs and arms apart, and made her lie her torso on the table, while her legs held her lower body up. Ingrith chuckled, grabbed a chalice from the table, and set it below Maleficent's hanging member.

"I told you," Ingrith said as she gripped Maleficent's dick. "I will prevail over you, monster."

Ingrith started to jerk the faerie off, and even that small bit of stimulation, amplified by her overly sensitive member and the Dwarven Steel shackles, was enough to make Maleficent cry out!

"HRRN!" she groaned. "Wait! W-what are you do-AH-ooooooh!"

Maleficent's protest died instantly, as she felt the queen stick a finger up her ass! The faerie could do nothing but moan in ecstasy, as Ingrith slowly, but steadily fingered her bum, and stroked her cock to another orgasm, into the waiting chalice. A good amount, about a fourth of the way full, but Ingrith needed much more.

"Come now, darling," she mocked the faerie. "I know you have much more than that to give. Don't be stingy. Give me what I need."

Maleficent tried to say something defiant, but her retort died in her mouth as Ingrith continued to milk and finger her, while also sucking, licking, and biting on her balls! The faerie shuddered and bucked against the table, as it seemed the human was attacking all of her most sensitive areas. Her toes curled uncontrollably, and her talons were scraping on the table, trying to get any sort of hold to ride out the human's unrelenting attack on her lower area!

Ingrith was in a dream as she finally had this monster right where she wanted her! The feel of Maleficent's throbbing, searing cock was always a treat, but to gorge on the faerie's scrotum was something else! The human queen reveled in the musky taste, with a hint of their shared cum. The way the faerie yelped when she bit into her balls made Ingrith shudder with pleasure! The way the monster moaned like the bitch that she was at the human's fingering sent Ingrith into overdrive, and emboldened her deviousness!

Maleficent suddenly found her ass filled with two fingers. This earned a strangled groan from the faerie, who was struggling not to give the human any satisfaction. After a while, the faerie felt a third finger in her rear, and she could no longer contain her moans. Ingrith steadily pumped the three fingers in the faerie's ass, gradually stretching her rectum enough for her fourth finger. Maleficent's wings started to flap uncontrollably, and the faerie could only make strangled grunts, yelps, and whimpers, as the lines between pain and pleasure became blurred! The faerie couldn't tell if she was in agony or ecstasy! As Ingrith started to inch her thumb inside the faerie, Maleficent panicked and struggled against what she knew was coming!

"What's the matter, monster?" Ingrith chuckled. "Never been fisted before? I'd think someone of your reputation would receive this kind of treatment daily! I'm almost honored to be your first."

Ingrith waited no longer, and gradually shoved all of her left hand in Maleficent's rear! The queen wasn't without mercy, as she fully committed to sucking the faerie's balls, and masterfully stroking her cock. This provided the faerie with just enough pleasure to offset the pain, and before she knew it, the queen's fist settled in her anus with a very loud PLOP!

"Very good!" Ingrith mocked the faerie. "You took my whole fist! Now, let's get to work draining those balls of yours."

Ingrith steadily pumped and rotated her fist in Maleficent's ass, who winced and yelped with pain at first, but almost against her will found herself enjoying the fisting as her ass gradually adjusted to the sensation. Never before had the faerie felt so utterly full, and at this moment she truly felt like she belonged to someone for once. The scary thing was how much she enjoyed it despite herself. Ingrith's rhythmic pumping and twisting eventually gave way to her opening and closing her fist inside the faerie's ass; an action that had immediate effects, as the faerie's lower body bucked uncontrollably, and her cock felt heavier than ever as a massive buildup was bubbling inside her! Maleficent couldn't hold out any longer, and exploded her essence out and into the waiting cup again, and again, and again, as she was forced to deliver three huge orgasms back to back to back! The faerie's body went limp against the table. Her vision was blurry, she was heaving for breath, and every part of her body seemed to feel like lead. Maleficent didn't think she'd be able to feel anything for a month, but Ingrith removing her fist from her ass sent a jolt through her body, and she softly yelped!

"Good job," Ingrith said as she surveyed the chalice full of faerie seed. "Still, i'm not done with that asshole of yours. Consider this a reward, monster."

Maleficent tensed at the thought of what the queen would do to her, but relaxed immediately as she felt the queen's tongue protrude her ass! The faerie moaned in relief, as the queen's cool tongue felt like a balm on her searing anus. The human queen also began to stroke her cock with two hands. Normally this wouldn't have been too much to care about, but the queen's ass cream soaked hands felt amazing on Maleficent's somehow still erect member! The faerie was in throes of ecstasy, as the queen was an ass licking professional! Ingrith's analingus included digging her tongue into Maleficent's rectum, rimming her, alternating between slow and long vertical licks, to frantic circling and messy licks all across the faerie's sphincter. Ingrith smothered herself in between Maleficent's cheeks, and ate her ass like it was the last thing she'd ever taste in the world. The faerie had a pleasant buttery taste that even the queen had to admit was exceptional, and even found herself moaning as she helped herself to more. Ingrith managed to coax two more orgasms from her rival this way, and was surprised beyond belief to hear the faerie desperately moan her name!

"Yes, my pet?" Ingrith answered, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Maleficent remained silent, as the involuntary action filled her with shame at being so submissive to this human.

"No longer talking?" Ingrith continued. "Oh well."

She snapped her fingers, and the faerie flipped onto her back, and was turned sideways to position her body completely on the table.

"We're almost done with this part of the night anyway."

Ingrith took Maleficent's cock down her throat again, and moaned at the blissful taste of the faerie's ass cream on her member! It didn't take long to clean it off, and as a bonus, Maleficent was so raw and sensitive, the faerie orgasmed after a mere 30 seconds of sucking! Ingrith greedily sucked that down her throat as well.

"Tha-thuh….this part?!" Maleficent whined.

"Oh yes, dear," Ingrith said as she lowered herself on the faerie's dick, and started to aggressively ride it.

The queen's own nether regions were sensitive and raw, and her walls clamped around the faerie's dick in just a little over a minute, as another orgasm ripped through her! In response to her contracting walls, Maleficent also emptied another load into her rival! Ingrith became insatiable, as she put a hand around the faerie's throat, and kissed her fiercely as her hips slammed into the monster's dick! It was hard to count how many orgasms Ingrith and Maleficent rode through. The queen herself lost count after seven and upwards. Each one rippled through every fiber of the two women, and threatened to overwhelm them at any moment. Still, Ingrith endured, spurred on by her victory, while Maleficent stubbornly held on; refusing to admit defeat.

After ten minutes of riding the faerie's cock, both Ingrith and Maleficent were nearing their end. Before this part of the night ended though, there was one more position Ingrith was dying to try. She snapped her fingers again, and the shackles moved Maleficent's bent knees into the air.

"Wha-what…..are you….doing?" Maleficent barely was able to huff out, as Ingrith positioned herself over the faerie.

"A position I learned in my travels to The Empire of Venus," Ingrith answered. "They call it Amazon fucking."

The queen took Maleficent's member inside her again, and fucked her as if she was the one with the penis! Ingrith took the faerie hard and fast; reveling in fucking a stallion like a mare! They both came in half a minute, and the orgasms only increased in rapidity from there!

"You see, monster," Ingrith said between huffs. "I've been preparing for you for a long time!"

Another shared orgasm.

"The mighty Maleficent! The Mistress of Evil! The fierce protector of The Moors!"

Another shared orgasm.

"You think you're so much better than us! So much better than me!"

Another.

"HRRRN! HEAR ME NOW, BEAST! I AM QUEEN INGRITH OF ULSTEAD! I AM ROYALTY! PERFECTION! SUPERIOR!"

Another shared orgasm harder than any before.

"YOU ARE A BEAST OF THE FOREST! A PEASANT! BENEATH ME!"

Another shared orgasm!

"I AM YOUR QUEEN! IT IS MY DESTINY, MY RIGHT, TO RULE OVER YOU! YOUR DIGNITY, YOUR PRIDE, AND AURORA ALL BELONG TO ME! BEFORE THE NIGHT IS OVER, YOU WILL SUBMIT TO YOUR BETTER!"

One last brutal orgasm ripped through both women. This was the final straw, as Maleficent's entire body shut down from the overload of pleasure, and Ingrith collapsed on the faerie's chest, just barely conscious enough to slowly recover. Ingrith managed to pull herself off Maleficent's somehow still erect cock, and roll to the side of her.

"If you can still hear me, beast," the queen huskily whispered to her now prisoner. "I want you to know what you've just been through is nothing compared to what I have in store for you later. Rest while you can."

Maleficent could not hear the human, but the effects of such an ordeal stuck with her as she drifted into unconsciousness. The faerie had never thought anyone would be strong enough to dominate her in such a way, much less a human. Ingrith proved to be the exception, and for the first time in her life, Maleficent felt the mix of fear, exhilaration, and begrudging satisfaction of someone putting her in place, like a common bitch.

"GERDA!" Ingrith called out as she sat upright and poured herself a cup of wine.

The dining room door opened to reveal the redheaded girl who announced Maleficent and Aurora at dinner. Her hands were behind her back as she strutted into the dining room, and her stern face melted in mild amusement as she looked on the sexual carnage her queen and the faerie wreaked on this place.

"Well done, my queen," Gerda nodded.

"Are you surprised?" Ingrith asked with a smile.

"Not at all, your grace. I never doubted your abilities. Still, to see the creature displayed in such a fashion…...what did you do to her?"

"I showed her the difference between royalty and filth. And the lesson has only begun. Not to worry, child, you shall assist me in administering the second lesson."

Gerda nodded, walked towards the queen, and handed her a vial of glowing silver liquid. An energy potion to restore the queen's strength. Ingrith downed the potion, and immediately felt the rejuvenation effects. It was as if the events of the last hour did not even occur.

"Thank you, Gerda," she said to her handmaiden as she wrapped herself in a white silk bathrobe. "Now, clean all of this up. After you've completed the room, you have my permission to clean her cock. I know you've been dying for a taste. Have your fun, but have her ready for me in my secret chambers in an hour's time. Don't forget the chalice. We need the beast's seed."

"Yes, your grace," Gerda bowed as the queen took her leave.

The handmaiden immediately went to work fixing the dining room, as she waved her hands about, and her magic fixed the damaged table, the torn cloth, and cleaned the gargantuan amount of sexual fluids from the various surfaces. Cleanup only took a few minutes, and Gerda was left with Maleficent's magnificent cock to clean. She almost shuddered at the thought, and after steeling herself, put a hand on the searing member of the faerie. When Maleficent did not move, Gerda went down on the creature. Though not as good as her queen when it came to cock sucking, Gerda was gradually able to take more and more of the faerie, until she gagged and retracted halfway down. Taking cock full on was never her strong suit, and after a few more deepthroat attempts, she resorted to cleaning the faerie's cock by thoroughly licking around it, and swabbing it clean of every drop of cum. She had dreamed of the day she would finally get to taste her mistress, and didn't dare to hope to be able to suck off the mighty Maleficent, but here she was! Gerda didn't have long. She had to prepare the faerie quickly, lest the queen be disappointed, and revoke her access to the Maleficent's upcoming discipline training. She kept the thought in the back of her mind, but for now she allowed herself to moan at the arousing taste of this creature's dick, and the thought of what she would do to her alongside her queen.


	3. Fall of The Mistress of Evil

After cleaning the faerie's cock spotless, Gerda cast an invisibility and levitation spell over Maleficent, grabbed the cum filled chalice, and escorted her prisoner to Ingrith's elaborate wardrobe, in the east wing of the castle. Gerda twisted the heads of one of the mannequins, and the wall in front of her opened to reveal a secret staircase that led deep underground to the queen's secret fortress. Gerda decloaked Maleficent, and guided her down to the heart of the fortress. The underground room was as big as the dining hall, decorated with black and purple drapes. The walls were stocked with various oils, sex toys, whips, collars, and ball gags. Towards the center was a huge circle of glowing runes, and just 30 meters behind said circle was a table filled with magical reagents, and a small black cauldron. Gerda quickly went about prepping Maleficent, as she put the faerie inside the rune circle, and instructed the magic to bind the faerie's wrists and legs in glowing magic bands. This in addition to the Dwarven Steel shackles would ensure the faerie didn't have a chance to escape. After the faerie was stabilized in a floating spread eagle position, Gerda went to work preparing her queen's personal request. She filled the cauldron halfway with enchanted water, found in The Moors, emptied the chalice contents into the cauldron, and after starting a fire under it, began to mix the subsistence with the necessary magical reagents such as: unicorn horn shavings, mermaid scales, Orc hair, goblin sweat, dwarf tears, fur of the lion men, and hoof shavings of a centaur. Gerda mixed the reagents, and started the simmering process that would take ten minutes to complete, just as Queen Ingrith, her hair and crown restored to their former elegance, entered the room.

"Is it ready, Gerda?" Ingrith asked as she selected a whip, ball gag, nipple clamps, a strapon with an excess of ridges along the shaft, and a plastic rod of sorts that was just as long as Maleficent's cock.

"Nearly there, your grace," Gerda responded. "It needs ten minutes to simmer."

"Very good. That leaves us ten minutes with the beast. On that note. We are far too clothed."

Ingrith undid her bathrobe, and let it fall to the floor. Despite her stone faced expression, Gerda whispered the faintest of sighs, as the queen unveiled her perfect body. The girl could feel her core start to moisten with desire.

"I did say 'we', did I not, Gerda?" Ingrith asked. "Don't be shy, love."

Ingrith waked towards her assistant, cupped her face in her hands, and gave her a long and soft kiss. Gerda moaned just loud enough for the queen to hear. The girl almost automatically started to undress herself, as if her hands were working on there own, as she unbuttoned her jacket, threw it to the floor, swiftly followed by her shirt, bra, and trousers. Only her socks, bow tie choker, and dress shoes remained. The queen allowed the kiss to linger for a few more moments, while she explored her assistant's tight, petite body.

"I need you to be perfect, Gerda," Ingrith said as she pulled away. "You've never failed me before-"

"And I will not start now," Gerda firmly said. "Worry not, my queen, I will make you proud."

Ingrith gave her assistant one more kiss, and placed a vial of energy potion in her hands.

"You know what to do," Ingrith said.

Gerda suppressed a smile as she turned around, and walked towards the bound Maleficent. The assistant dropped to her knees, opened the vial, and poured half of the contents on Maleficent's member. As the faerie's cock rose to attention, Gerda poured the rest of the potion on her hands, and began to perform filatio on Maleficent. The girl did her best to take all of the faerie's dick, trying desperately to impress her queen, but was only able to get halfway down; gagging violently every time she pushed herself too far. Gerda tried to save her image by using her hands to stroke the base of Maleficent's cock, as well as massage her balls, while continuing to fervently suck as much faerie cock as she could take. Ingrith, amused at her assistant's eagerness, decided to kneel down in order to help the novice Gerda. Ingrith placed a hand around one of the girl's breasts, while also moving a hand below to finger her dripping folds. Gerda moaned at the unexpected, but extremely welcome pleasure, and was even more surprised to feel herself almost take Maleficent all the way down! She gagged a little, as her throat still needed loosening up, but Ingrith was a fantastic mentor to the girl. The queen rubbed Gerda's clit, and pinched her nipples with more fervor as she took the faerie deeper; offsetting the shock of deepthroating more of Maleficent's shaft than she thought possible.

"That's it Gerda," Ingrith purred. "You have to relax your throat, my dear. Don't try to force it down. Let yourself receive it."

Ingrith kept up her words of encouragement/pleasure inducing, as Gerda gradually improved her deepthroating skills. Before long, Maleficent started to stir, as the energy portion started to take effect. The faerie softly moaned at Gerda's skilled mouth sucking her off, though she thought of another.

"Aurora," Maleficent moaned longingly.

"Humph," Ingrith scowled as she got to her feet. "Keep up the good work, Gerda. I'll properly inform our guest here of the new order of things."

Gerda continued to pleasure Maleficent, as Ingrith cupped the faerie's chin in her hand, and ripped off her headdress. Maleficent's long brunette hair tumbled down her lower back, and Ingrith greedily wrapped the faerie's mouth in a kiss. Maleficent instinctively kissed back, though not with as much energy as she was used to. Ingrith took advantage of this, and dominated the faerie's mouth with her tongue. Maleficent quickly gained full consciousness not long after, and would have bucked against Ingrith, if not for the fantastically confusing pleasure of Gerda's mouth around her thick member. The queen smirked on her rival's mouth, and gave her a bite on the lips to make sure Maleficent was fully awake for what was to come.

"Hello," Ingrith smiled at Maleficent,as she tugged and twisted the faerie's nipples. "Have a good nap, Sleeping Beauty?"

Maleficent rolled her eyes. Why did everyone think that joke was sooooo clever? As if the faerie hadn't heard it 5 times a day for the past 5 years.

"Yuh...you….uhhn!" Maleficent failed to make a threat, as Gerda's tight throat was heaven on her dick.

"Ah yes," Ingrith mused. "She's getting a lot better at that."

"Luh...let...let me go, you bitch!"

Ingrith slapped Maleficent across the face.

"You are in no position to make demands of me, monster," the queen calmly responded. "You are bound, helpless, and at my mercy. I can make your time hear more pleasurable or painful. What do you choose?"

"I….I choose…" Maleficent managed to get out. "To fuck your ass raw when I get out of here!"

Ingrith's smile widened.

"Gerda," she called down to her assistant. "I think the beast has enjoyed herself too much. Take care of that, will you?"

Maleficent scoffed inside her head, but let loose a wail as she felt the one thing she never wanted to experience torment her cock! There were many names for it. The Shredder, Penis Plug, and Cockstuffer were just a few that rolled off the tongue. The idea of shoving one of those plastic, glass, or metal rods inside her glorious member was the one thing she forbade Aurora to try; the one thing that scared her senseless! Yet here she was. A nine inch plastic rod slowly being inserted into her dick! It was intense agony with only the slightest hint of pleasure! Maleficent tried to buck and fight against it, but her bonds held her steady, and she had to endure what felt like fire and lightning drilling into her cock! It felt like an eternity of pain and humiliation, but eventually she felt the rod drill into the base of her dick, and the pain started to dull, with only occasional moments of flaring up when Maleficent's cock throbbed too hard.

"See?" Ingrith said. "We didn't have to do that. I was debating whether or not to even use that on you, but a queen must punish blatant insolence."

"Wha….wuh….what….what do you want?" Maleficent was barely able to huff out.

"Were you too drunk, beast? Did you not hear me when I fucked you senseless? I want Aurora. I want to take her from you in the slowest, most painful way possible. First we start with breaking you. Then I take her. And when she's mine, we'll return to make you our bitch! Would you like that, monster? There's still a place for you at my feet."

Maleficent bit at her, but missed. Ingrith slapped the faerie's sensitive dick in response, earning a shriek of pain from the faerie!

"Such bad manners," Ingrith mocked Maleficent as she put the ball gag in the faerie's mouth and fastened it. "We'll fix that in time. Now listen here, beast. When I remove this gag, you will address me as 'my queen'."

Maleficent huffed in defiance, but even her resolve lessened a bit at the sight of Queen Ingrith absently playing with a couple of whips and nipple clamps.

"Should the clamps go on before or after the flogging, Gerda?" Ingrith asked her assistant.

"After, your grace," Gerda curtly responded. "You'll want her nice and tenderized so she can feel the clamps to their fullest."

"Excellent judgement. On that note, why don't you handle the front for now? I'm dying to make this ass jiggle!"

Maleficent's breathing quickened as Ingrith and Gerda took their respective whips, and activated the Dwarven magic in the leather straps.

"On my mark," Ingrith said as they took their positions. "Now!"

The first two strikes impacted Maleficent's back and tits hard! Pain and pleasure blurred, as the faerie screamed/moaned at the intense sensation! Ingrith and Gerda impacted the same areas a few more times, before moving onto their respective whipping techniques. Ingrith was rather plain in her techniques. She impacted Maleficent from her upper back, down to her legs, and back up again in rhythmic fashion. What the queen lacked in imagination though, she made up in power, as every strike resounded with a massive CRACK!, and the faerie's back swiftly turned bright red. Gerda was much more inventive in her strikes, as she would focus on a certain area, usually the tits, before suddenly switching focus to another area, whipping up and down, whipping between two points, and changing up the force of the blows. Gerda truly stretched Maleficent to her limit, as every strike was unpredictable, and unfortunately, possibly more vindictive, as the girl would occasionally focus her strikes on Maleficent's sensitive member and scrotum! Three minutes of unrelenting flogging resulted in a hard climax from the faerie! The pain/pleasure, and the odd mix of shame and exhilaration she felt from her humiliation was too much to handle for long! Unfortunately for her, the small second of relief turned into torment, as her stuffed cock didn't allow any of her seed to flow out! Instead, her cum doubled back into her aching testicles, which started to swell!

"HNNNNNNGHHHHHH!" Maleficent roared into her ball gag.

Ingrith and Gerda either didn't know, or didn't care about what was happening, as they kept up their brutal flogging for ten minutes straight; pushing Maleficent through two more orgasms that made her balls swell to the size of plums! Ingrith and Gerda seemed satisfied with their flogging, and the two took a break to recover and catch their breaths. Gerda went to attend the now finished potion, as Ingrith removed Maleficent's ball gag.

"Puh…..please," the faerie begged. "Please, my queen. My cock. Let….let me cum."

Ingrith looked down, and was positively surprised to see how engorged Maleficent's balls were.

"My my," she said as she fondled them in her hands. "So much cum backed up in those big balls of yours. We really did a number on you. So cruel. You've orgasmed twice now, but rather than relief, you're in agony. Gerda? Should we let her cum?"

"Absolutely not, your grace," Gerda casually responded. "We've only just begun. The beast will endure."

Ingrith smiled, stood up, and placed nipple clamps on Maleficent's erect nipples. The faerie yelped at the increased stimulation to her already sensitive nipples, and groaned as the queen cruelly pulled the chain.

"My assistant is right," Ingrith softly growled. "Your ordeal has only begun. Let's see how much bigger those balls can get! Is the potion ready, Gerda?"

"It is, your grace," the girl responded.

"Good."

Ingrith made a motion with her hands, and Maleficent suddenly found herself on all fours like a bitch.

"Gerda," the queen said. "You may prepare the beast's ass, while she eats my cunt. You better do a good job beast. I may be merciful yet if you please me."

Maleficent whimpered, but immediately licked with her usual skill and passion when the queen forced her face into her pussy. Gerda quickly got down to her knees and started to eat the faerie's ass, while using her hands to stroke the faerie's dick. Maleficent moaned at the taste of Ingrith's pussy, Gerda's tongue drilling into her anus, and even the feeling of her cockstuffed dick being jerked off. Maleficent and Gerda seemed to be in a race, as the faerie was desperate to make Ingrith cum, before Gerda made her cum. The faerie ultimately lost the race, as Gerda's ass licking skills were just slightly below the level of the queen, but enough to make the faerie reach another hard climax that inflated her balls even further!

"HRRRRRRRN!" Maleficent screamed into Ingrith's pussy.

"Don't stop, bitch!" the queen roared. "I don't care if your balls explode! You will not stop until I cum!"

Maleficent focused all her energy on tongue fucking Ingrith's dripping folds; trying her hardest to ignore Gerda's unrelenting assault on her ass. Ultimately, the girl did get one more ball swelling orgasm out of the faerie, but that was swiftly followed by Maleficent's diligent tonguing and sucking being rewarded with Ingrith's climax flooding into her mouth! The queen rode the faerie's face through two more orgasms, before letting Maleficent breathe, as she licked the fae's face clean of her juices.

"Please, my queen," Maleficent continued to beg. "Let me-aaaaah!"

Maleficent squeaked as Ingrith used magic to make her wings disappear! The faerie had a moment of panic, but her fears were quickly alleviated when the queen magicked them back, before making them disappear again.

"Don't worry, pet," Ingrith cooed. "I wouldn't do such a heinous thing. You'll get your wings back, but you hardly have need of them now. You won't be going anywhere for quite a while."

"My balls," Maleficent whined. "In need-"

Ingrith snapped her fingers, and the faerie flipped onto her back in a spread eagle position. The queen put her heeled foot on the faerie's mouth.

"Enough whining," Ingrith said. "Clean my heels. And if you bitch one more time about your balls, i'll tie a vibrator to them, and make you cum until they burst! Understand, monster?"

Maleficent nodded in defeat, and began to lick Ingrith's heels, while Gerda retrieved the potion for the queen. The liquid was a silverish-purple, and smelled like sour plums, but Ingrith was pleased with the concoction. She downed the chalice contents in one drink, struggling not to wretch from the foul taste, and almost instantly began to change. Her stomach felt like it was being tied in knots, and from her stomach to her nether regions, she was glowing a dark purple. Ingrith grunted in momentary discomfort, but the pain eventually subsided, and her transformation completed in a flash of blinding light! Ingrith looked down at her newly developed cock, ten inches long, and just a bit thicker than Maleficent, with a nice set of balls to go with it! She marveled at the feel of her shaft, shuddered as she stoked it and grazed the head, and positively delighted at the thought of dominating her rival with it. With a snap of her fingers, Maleficent was on her hands and knees again, looking up at Ingrith's massive dick!

"H..how?" Maleficent gawked, as Ingrith brushed her face with the head of her throbbing member.

"I told you, monster," Ingrith growled as she grabbed a fistful of the faerie's hair. "I've been preparing for this for a long time. I hope your throat is up to standards; you're going to need as much lube as possible for your ass."

Maleficent's eyes widened, and Ingrith took the moment of surprise to shove her cock down the faerie's throat! Maleficent was no cocksucker, as she was a former true top, and violently gagged and slobbered on Ingrith's member barely four inches in!

"Not very experienced, eh?" Ingrith asked. "Not to worry, dear, i'm an excellent teacher. The key is to relax your throat."

Ingrith continued to face fuck Maleficent slow and intense for several minutes. Maleficent would have moaned at her musky/coconut taste, but the faerie's throat was violently accommodated to Ingrith's member, as the queen steadily pumped as much of her cock into her prisoner's mouth as she could, before retracting and pushing it in again. Maleficent gagged, slobbered, and drooled all over herself and Ingrith's dick, but gradually took in more as she continued. Ingrith was absolutely lost in the feeling! The faerie's tight throat clenching and gagging on her meat shaft, the powerful feeling of her erect member, and all the new sensations that came with it, and of course, the feeling of her balls beginning to ache with a unique orgasm. Maleficent was able to take 8 inches of her dick by now, but Ingrith needed more. She needed to completely sheath her dick in the faerie's mouth, and dump a huge climax down her throat!

"Come on!" Ingrith growled. "Take it! Take it all! I know you can, slut! Take my big cock! The cock that owns your mouth! The cock that will take your anal cherry, and cement you now and forever as my bitch! Come on! You're getting better, slut! This is where you belong! Where you've always belonged. On your knees, servicing your superiors! UGGH! That's it! Almost there! Just….a little….more….OH YEAH!"

Ingrith groaned intensely as Maleficent was finally able to take all of her! The feeling of her hips finally touching the faerie's face, the gurgling, gagging, and clamping of her prisoner's throat drove the queen wild.

"Good girl!" she moaned. "I think you deserve a reward! Now, just hold that mouth steady….."

Ingrith began to rhythmically pump her hips back and forth, as she face fucked Maleficent; only allowing two inches of her cock out at a time, before slamming it back in with as much force as she could manage! Maleficent gagged and choked, as she was still not quite as proficient at taking cock as the queen, but the steady pace allowed her throat to adjust, as she relaxed it as much as possible. Ingrith's climax wasn't far behind, and after a few minutes of pumping, the queen emptied several ropes of cum down Maleficent's throat! She rode her consecutive orgasms in the faerie's mouth, and pulled her drenched cock out with a satisfying SLOP!, followed by her prisoner gasping desperately for air.

"Did you enjoy that, beast?" Ingrith huffed out.

Maleficent was too busy trying to catch her breath to answer, but the queen was not one for patience. She grabbed the nipple clamp chains, and pulled; forcing a hiss out of the faerie!

"I asked you a question, slave!" Ingrith growled. "Did you enjoy my cum?!"

"Yes, my queen!" Maleficent gasped. "Very much! Thank you!"

Maleficent wanted to believe she said what she said just to stop the pain, but she wasn't so sure anymore. She never thought she'd like getting face fucked, but the struggle to take it all, the aggressive pace Ingrith forced on her, the feeling of absolute powerlessness, and the taste of the human's seed was begrudgingly exquisite. At this moment, she truly wanted to be Ingrith's bitch.

"Good," Ingrith said, as she moved around to play with the faerie's rear.

She bit, and scratched all over her ass, while rubbing a moist digit over the faerie's anus. Gerda, who watched in a sort of trance, took the strap-on the queen picked out for her, and positioned herself in front of Maleficent. The faerie's breathing started to quicken, but she held a strong face. That face melted into a wail of pain and pleasure, as Ingrith finally stopped toying with her, and began to drill into her anus with her cock! Maleficent's yelps were short lived, as Gerda shoved her cock deep into the faerie's throat, and began to fuck her face at a medium speed. Ingrith was doing the same from behind; setting a slow, but consistent pace, as she fucked Maleficent's ass with just a little over the tip of her member at the start. This was maddening for both the queen and Maleficent, as both women were craving the ensuing proper ass fucking, but one couldn't rush these things. As such, it took a good ten minutes of steadily pumping, going deeper as Maleficent's ass gradually stretched, before Ingrith's hips finally touched the faerie's rear, as she achieved full penetration!

"Fuck yes!" the queen gasped. "Now the real fun begins!"

Ingrith wasted no time in setting a blistering pace, and began to fuck Maleficent's asshole with reckless abandon! Each thrust sent an avalanche of pleasure through the faerie; who's talons were ripping through the carpeted floors! The faerie would have screamed from the pleasure/pain, but Gerda, getting an adrenaline rush from the sight of her queen brutally fucking their prisoner, kept up a face fucking pace comparable to Ingrith; keeping the faerie's audible expressions of pleasure subdued to gurgled moans and grunts. Ingrith kept up her feverish pace, while silently lamenting that she hadn't done this sooner! Every thrust of her cock set every atom of her being on fire! The sound of her prisoner's ass cheeks clapping as she hammered into her backside was enough to drive the queen wild, as her eyes rolled. And the way the faerie's anus quivered and clamped down around her cock?! Ingrith couldn't fathom the idea of not pounding this bitch into submission once a day! The queen felt another load building up in her. Hell, because of the special nature of Gerda's strap-on, a small nub that was lodged in her womanhood, she was also enjoying the sensation of Maleficent's tight throat, and was close to an orgasm as well. Ingrith instinctively grabbed a fistful of Maleficent's hair, while Gerda gripped the faerie's horns, and sped up their pace; desperate to achieve satisfaction!

"Funny, isn't it, beast?" Ingrith huskily growled. "You boasted up and down about taking my ass, but if I recall correctly, you were only successful in putting a single finger in my anus!"

Maleficent groaned, as the queen's words of humiliation were an unfortunate turn on for her.

"Why do you think that is, beast? Perhaps too frightened? We can clearly see you're a bottom bitch on the inside!"

Maleficent's balls started to feel even heavier, as the excellent anal pounding, coupled with the queen's verbal humiliation, was too much to bear.

"Or perhaps you know you don't deserve it? It may be hard to realize, especially for one who spends her time soaring through the skies, but a lowly monster has no place inside the ass of a queen! Be thankful I am merciful enough to grace you with my superior dick, Maleficent! It's much too good for the likes of you!"

All three women blew their respective loads, as Ingrith flooded Maleficent's ass with her cum, Gerda's desire exploded down her legs, and Maleficent's balls swelled to the size of oranges with another hard climax!

"Her tits," Gerda huffed out. "I'd like to fuck her tits, my queen. May I?"

"But of course, my dear!" Ingrith smiled.

The queen pulled her cock out of Maleficent's ass, and willed the faerie to lie on her back, with her tits held aloft by her own hands. Ingrith growled at the tantalizing sight of her prisoner in such a pathetic display, and quickly sheathed her cock back into Maleficent's ass!

"Hrrn!" she groaned. "What are you waiting for, Gerda? She's ready for you. Climb aboard and take what's yours!"

Gerda obeyed, and quickly straddled Maleficent. After positioning her strap-on just right, the girl began to thrust her artificial member between the faerie's glorious melons, and moaned at the sensation! Ingrith and Gerda continued to fuck Maleficent fast and brutal, but the moaning/yelping faerie gradually became the least of their attention. While maintaining her pace, Ingrith reached out to grab and fondle Gerda's breasts; massaging them, slapping them, and pinching her nipples! The assistant groaned in ecstasy, and reached an arm back to caress the queen's head, who was now aggressively biting and kissing her neck! Gerda instinctively turned her head, hoping for a kiss, and moaned intensely when she was rewarded with her queen's lips! Ingrith allowed the smaller woman to dominate her mouth and suck on her tongue. The feel of their sweat caked bodies, smell of each other's arousal, active domination of their prisoner, and Maleficent continued moans swiftly drove Ingrith over the edge; who emptied another load into Maleficent's anus!

"HAAAAHN!" the queen roared as she rode her orgasm into another energy wind. "So fucking good!"

Gerda, while enjoying the wanton lust, needed more. She wanted to dominate Maleficent in the best way she knew how: fucking that meat stick she was so proud of, and making her backed up balls inflate with more cum! The very thought was enough to push her to another climax that spilled all over the faerie's abdomen, as she swiftly removed her strap-on, and willed Maleficent's hands to position themselves outstretched over her head.

"What...what are you doing, Gerda?" Ingrith huffed in confusion.

"Taking what's mine!" Gerda growled, as she positioned herself above Maleficent's dick.

"No," Maleficent begged. "You caaaaaaaagh!"

Gerda dropped herself on the faerie's member, and began to ride it without a shred of her usual self control; much to the surprise of Queen Ingrith!

"You….haargh...are in no...mmmm...position to make any demands of me, faerie!" Gerda growled/moaned to her prisoner; yanking on her nipple clamps aggressively.

Maleficent yelped, as the servant took her without mercy.

"You are nothing but a walking dildo, and will be used as such!"

Gerda gyrated her hips faster, and deliberately squeezed her folds around Maleficent's cock as tightly as she could!

"FUCK!" Maleficent roared. "SHIT! DAMN IT! PLEASE! SO TIGHT! CAN'T HOLD IT!"

"THEN CUM, YOU WRETCHED BEAST!" Gerda roared. "LE-AAAAAGH!"

Gerda's roar turned into a squeak, as Queen Ingrith put a hand around her clit, and began to rub fiercely! The girl's wanton sexual dominance had lit a fire in the queen, who needed more than just Maleficent's ass to sate her burning desire! Ingrith put her other hand around the girl's throat, and squeezed just hard enough to make her breathing labored. Gerda immediately turned her head to wrap her lips in her queen's, who controlled the girl's mouth this time around. Ingrith's breakneck speed with her hands, as well as Maleficent's shaft filling the girl up, built another substantial wave of desire in Gerda. She needed to cum, and Ingrith could sense it.

"What do you say, Gerda?" Ingrith huskily whispered into her ear. "How do you ask your queen to cum?"

"Please?" Gerda whined; losing all the strength and dominance she possessed with Maleficent. "Please, my queen? Please let me cum? I need it! I need it so bad! Please? I've been good. I've been such a good girl for you. I'll always be a good girl for you. Please? Please? I'll do anything! I'll let you fuck my ass! I'll take every inch of your big dick in my ass! In my mouth! In my pussy! Please, my queen! I need to cum! More than anything! Please?!"

Ingrith purred at her servant's mewling. It pleased her greatly.

"Cum." she simply said.

Gerda became undone, as her pussy clamped like a vice around Maleficent's dick, who simultaneously blew another load into her inflated scrotum, and her orgasm violently ripped through every atom of her being! The girl went numb from the pleasure, as she mewled and squirted all over Maleficent's dick! She rode her climax for almost half a minute, before collapsing back into Ingrith's arms, gasping for breath, as her blurry vision tried to focus.

"Thank you, my queen," Gerda gasped out. "May I clean off the beast's cock?"

Ingrith thought about it for a moment, but was ultimately unable to allow her assistant such an exquisite taste of her cum on Maleficent's dick. The queen mother coveted that sensation all for herself.

"No," Ingrith said. "However, you can have the pleasure of eating my ass."

Gerda couldn't contain herself, and squeaked in gratitude and anticipation. The queen had never allowed her to taste her forbidden hole! This would be a fine substitute! Ingrith kissed her assistant, and gently pushed her to her feet. The queen then snapped her fingers, and Maleficent rose to the air, and flipped upside down. Ingrith grabbed the faerie in a bear hug around her waist, and positioned them in a 69 position, while Gerda wasted no time in burying her face between the queen's ass cheeks, and started rimming/tonguing her ass!

"Ahhh!" Ingrith moaned. "That's my girl! Get in there! Hope your cocksucking skills have improved, monster! Those balls look dangerously full! And until I coat that mouth in my seed, i'll make you cum ten more times if I can! Now suck my dick!"

Maleficent immediately sheathed Ingrith's cock in her mouth, desperate to get a head start! The faerie deepthroated the queen, and sucked up and down her shaft frantically; occasionally gagging and retching, while Ingrith took the faerie's dick effortlessly. The queen moaned at the taste of Gerda's juices on Maleficent's dick. Her servant's desire tasted like bitter cinnamon spice, and the queen quickly lost in the flavor, and sucked the faerie hard and fast. Maleficent, try as she might, did not have the cocksucking skills to make Ingrith cum first. The queen's effortless deepthroating and teasing were too much, and the faerie filled her balls with another orgasm! Maleficent kept going, using all her effort to take the whole of Ingrith's dick again and again, but 69 dick sucking proved to be an entirely different beast to tackle. Maleficent clearly could not manage it well, and Ingrith punished her with three more orgasms! Maleficent groaned and choked on Ingrith's dick with each ball swelling orgasm, but kept her slobbering attempt up in perseverance. Ingrith had a rare pang of sympathy for the faerie, as even at her best, Maleficent's 69 cocksucking skills were mediocre.

"Don't be afraid to really get in there, Gerda!" Ingrith called down to her servant. "Finger me! Spank me! Scratch me! Bite me! Treat my ass like a slut, and make it your bitch! As for you, faerie, go slower! Long and slow sucking will do better for you in this position. Now, let's try this again."

Maleficent took the queen's advice, and after getting acceptable purchase around her waist, redoubled her efforts. Maleficent sucked up and down the queen's shaft long and slow; allowing herself to choke and gag on the human's dick when she took the full length. The spasming of her throat on Ingrith's member drove the queen wild, as her knees buckled ever so slightly from the pleasure! Maleficent's improved sucking, while very good, was nothing compared to the way Gerda was handling Ingrith's ass. The assistant alternated between eating Ingrith's hole, intensely fingering it with two fingers, and rhythmically spanking, scratching, and biting the queen's magnificent butt cheeks! Gerda's intense handling of Ingrith's ass proved to be the deciding factor, as the queen shuddered with pleasure, and shot a thick load of cum into the Maleficent's mouth! The faerie physically could not swallow the queen's load, and was forced to cough most of it on the floor, while a decent amount caked her face, horns, and hair!

"AAAHN! Ingrith groaned as she turned Maleficent right side up. "You should really thank my assistant, monster. You can't 69 for shit."

Maleficent huffed as she coughed the last of the queen's cum out of her mouth, and tried to glare at her furiously.

"Oh shut it," Ingrith sighed. "You've no bark nor bite to threaten me with, faerie."

"Perhaps she needs a reminder, your grace?" Gerda growled, as she gingerly scratched Maleficent's rear.

"I believe she does. If i'm not mistaken, you haven't had a turn with the beast's ass, have you? Let's correct that, shall we?"

Gerda licked her lips, and rushed to reattach her strapon, while Ingrith positioned the faerie horizontally to the ground. Maleficent tried not to squirm, but Gerda sacred her even more than her precious Aurora, as the red head had all of the princesses deviousness, but none of her mercy. And with her ability to cum severely hindered, Maleficent could barely contain her nerves. Gerda proved to be quite the surprise, as she opted to kneel down and start eating the faerie's ass, while also stroking her throbbing cock with two hands! Maleficent gasped in surprise, and Ingrith took the opportunity to shove her cock down the faerie's throat!

"Excellent choice, dear!" Ingrith gasped out. "The bitch can't resist being milked like a cow! Give our guest what she wants!"

Maleficent moaned and choked on Ingrith's dick as Gerda feasted on her anus, and expertly stroked her cock to three more orgasms! Maleficent grunted and shuddered at the pent up pressure begging to be released, but continued to suck Ingrith off, lest she incur the queen's wrath. Gerda continued to rim and tongue fuck Maleficent's rear for several more minutes, before she was finally satisfied with the lubing. The assistant stood up, gave the faerie a firm slap on the ass to assert her dominance, and began to shove her strap-on into Maleficent's anus. Both women groaned in ecstasy as the strap-on pegging gave them unique sensations. Maleficent was surprised to find that the penetration no longer hurt much at all, and even found herself silently begging Gerda to ramp up the ass pounding! As if hearing her, the handmaiden gradually increased her pace after the initial thrust, until it became a blistering, relentless pace of thigh slapping thrusts that filled Maleficent's ass with Gerda's artificial member! The faerie loudly grunted and moaned on Ingrith's dick, as she received an excellent ass fucking from Gerda that surpassed even the queen! The girl's thrusts seemed to fill every inch of Maleficent's ass, and Gerda's stamina was off the charts! For five whole minutes the girl brutally fucked the faerie's ass, eyes shut, clenched teeth, huffing and moaning, and occasionally slapping her prisoner's bum. Gerda's relentless ass fucking pushed the faerie to five orgasms, and the assistant felt every one, as her strap-on gave her clit an overload of stimulation every time Maleficent's ass contracted on her cock! Gerda roared in ecstasy at the stimulation, desperately needing release, but holding it back for maximum pleasure when she was allowed to cum! It was all Ingrith could do to not blow another load into Maleficent's mouth as well. The sight of her usually timid and reserved assistant letting loose and dominating the beast with the savagery of a wild animal filled the queen with more pleasure than the faerie's tight throat!

"Muh...my queen," Gerda squeaked after a few more minutes of relentlessly pounding Maleficent's anus. "I….I need to cum! Please!"

"Cum with me, child!" Ingrith roared! "Claim your much deserved rewaaaaaaaaghhh!"

Ingrith flooded another load of her seed down Maleficent's throat, while Gerda's desire exploded from within her core! Gerda slumped to the floor in fatigue, but Ingrith continued to face fuck Maleficent through three more orgasms, until the faerie coughed up another huge excess of the queen's seed!

"You alright, darling?" Ingrith called down to Gerda.

The assistant was not yet capable of forming complete sentences, but raised a thumbs up to signal she was okay.

"Good," Ingrith smiled, as she absently pulled on Maleficent's nipple clamps, earning a hoarse groan from the faerie. "On your feet, Gerda. There's one more thing i'd like to try."

Ingrith snapped her fingers, and Maleficent snapped around into a mid air sitting position, with her hands locked to her sides. Gerda's slow recovery allowed the queen time to play with Maleficent's throbbing cock, as she deepthroated, teased, slapped, and titfucked it to another orgasm! Maleficent shuddered and wailed as yet another orgasm inflated her balls even more!

"My goodness," Ingrith mused, as she fondled the faerie's swollen testicles. "These must be sore."

The queen lightly slapped Maleficent's balls around for a few seconds, earning desperate yelps from the faerie; who had her eyes glued shut, as she tried desperately not to beg for release.

"I can't imagine what it must feel like," Ingrith continued, as she gently stroked Maleficent. "The weight of all that cum just begging to be set free. Cruelly trapped inside that magnificent dick. So cruel. I can hardly bear the inhumanity of it."

Maleficent huffed at Ingrith's sarcasm, and focused on maintaining what little dignity she could in her situation.

"Tell you what," Ingrith taunted her. "I'll make a deal with you. Renounce all claims to Aurora, submit to me, profess that you are nothing but a sleeve for my cock, and i'll allow you relief. Hell, if you beg good enough, I may even allow you to be my pet. What do you say, beast?"

Maleficent groaned as Ingrith increased the speed and pressure at which she stroked her dick off. The message was clear: submit, or suffer. Still, Maleficent was not one who could be broken so easily.

"I…..say," Maleficent said through labored breaths. "That…..I will….bury my entire shaft up your anus…. and fuck you so hard, you'll vomit my seed from your mouth when I cum!"

Ingrith squeezed Maleficent's dick as hard as she could; earning a wince out of the faerie. The queen would never admit it out loud, but Maleficent's threat aroused her quite a bit.

"Gerda," she called her assistant. "Alternation position."

"Yes, your grace," Gerda nodded.

Maleficent had no idea what 'alternation position' meant, but seeing as Gerda was behind her, Ingrith in front, both lining up their respective cocks under her ass, she had a pretty good idea. Ingrith was first, and wasted no time in sheathing her cock up the faerie's ass! Both women grunted deeply, and as Ingrith moved her hips back to extract her cock out of Maleficent's anus, Gerda thrusted her strap-on deep inside! Ingrith and Gerda continued this pattern, gradually gaining speed, until Maleficent couldn't even feel the absence of anything inside her asshole! Both women kept up fervent paces as they slammed their cocks into Maleficent full force in succession; stretching the faerie's ass even more than before! Maleficent struggled not to make her satisfaction known, but the speed and strength at which these women dominated her was a new, and apparently welcome experience, as she wrapped her legs around Ingrith, and after several minutes of the humans anal pounding, urged them to do better!

"Come on!" Maleficent said through gritted teeth. "I'm not some tavern wench! I'm a faerie! Fuck me like you mean it, you uptight whores!"

Gerda wrapped the faerie's hair around her fist and pulled, while Ingrith took hold of Maleficent's dick, and started to intensely stroke it with both hands!

"Gerda," the queen lustfully growled. "Let's double stuff the bitch!"

Gerda yanked hard on Maleficent's hair, grabbed her by the throat, and moaned into her ear.

"Careful what you wish for, slut," she said.

Maleficent's next words didn't have a chance to escape her lips, before they were converted into a strangled yelp, as her captors proceeded to stuff her ass with their respective cocks at the same time! The faerie screamed, kicked her legs, and curled her toes as her ass was slowly stretched to the point of feeling like it was tearing! Gerda huffed lustfully as she bore her strap-on deeper into her captive's anal passage in sync with her queen! The stimulation of the creature's tight rectum resonating through her magical appendage, mixed with the sounds of the faerie's pain and humiliation drove her to the brink of another orgasm! The girl wanted to take the faerie hard and fast; not caring whether or not she could take it, but the queen had taught her better. Yes, Ingrith had a great deal of experience with double stuffing men and women alike. From common whores she had on retainer, to ambassadors, courtiers, and nobles she had to endure during wars, regime changes, rebellions, and elections from other lands. The key was to take it slow, gradually loosen the victim's anus, and pleasure them through some other way to offset the pain. Ingrith was currently working on that via stroking Maleficent's cock, as well as sucking, biting, and licking all over her tits. Maleficent yelped and moaned in a roller coaster of pain and pleasure; gradually taking more and more pleasure in her humiliation and subjugation. She fully intended on having her revenge against the queen, and especially the little redhead bitch that was using her hair as a leash, but for now she was content to enjoy this unfamiliar sensation. After a minute or so, Ingrith and Gerda managed to push their cocks fully into Maleficent's anus. Both women groaned in satisfaction, held their position for a few seconds, and proceeded to retract their cocks, before thrusting them back in again. The two repeated the process again and again; their cocks achieving easier passage with every successful thrust, until the room was once again filled with the sounds of fast paced flesh smacking and high pitched moans/screams! Maleficent had never felt such an intense sensation before in her life! The relentless speed at which her captors pounded her was an overload of pleasure her body had never experienced before, and swiftly delivered results, as she was made to cum again, and again, and again, and again, and again, until her existence was nothing more than a marathon of orgasms so intense, the faerie could hardly remember her name!

Ingrith was at the brink of her last orgasm. This one boiled in her balls, lit her every nerve on fire, and had her panting like a bitch in heat! The queen could only hold her orgasm at bay via biting into Maleficent's breasts, wrapping an arm around the faerie's waist, and digging her nails into the creature's thigh! The queen's last load was to be saved for a specific purpose! Poor Gerda, try as she might, could not contain herself for very long. The feeling of dominating Maleficent's tight ass, the creature's squeals of pleasure, and the glorious feeling of their sweat caked bodies slipping and sliding over each other violently pushed the girl over the edge! Like her prisoner, Gerda was made to orgasm repeatedly, using her strength and adrenaline to continue on for as long as she could, before she collapsed from exhaustion! Ingrith did care about her assistant's health….somewhere in the back of her mind. Under normal circumstances she would have checked to see if she was alright, or at the very least call out to gauge her awareness. Under the spell of fucking Maleficent's ass raw, this courtesy was hardly a concept in her head! Hell, in her throes of lust, the queen was more excited about the fact that she didn't have to share her prize anymore! Ingrith swiftly tightened her hold around Maleficent, grabbed a handful of the faerie's bum flesh with her left hand, and somehow managed to up her already impossible pace, as she continued to thrust herself into her prisoner! At this point the queen was so focused on her own pleasure, she let her control over the faerie's restraints slacken. If Maleficent wasn't under the haze of her wanton lust, she might have been able to turn the tables on her adversary. As was such, the faerie was quick to wrap her arms around Ingrith's shoulders, grab her bun, and force her head upwards for a kiss. Both women could not contain their moans, as their tongues evenly sparred with each other, before Maleficent moved her face to bite and suck on Ingrith's neck. The queen could not help but to moan her rival's name. No man or woman seemed to be able to equal her for so long, she had given up hope of finding a worthy adversary. This creature made her feel so alive, she almost regretted domesticating her soon. As was such, Ingrith was able to hold herself back for another minute, before achieving three final thrusts, and forcing Maleficent to her knees!

"Open wide, beast! Ingrith growled. "Be the good little cum slut I know you….AGGGGH!"

Ingrith lost all sense of time and space as she shot several thick ropes of hot, sticky cum all over Maleficent! The queen's spunk coated the faerie's face, horns, hair, tits, and occasionally managed to hit Maleficent's waiting tongue! By the time it was over, Maleficent's face was barely visible through the coat of white fluid! Ingrith had to drop on all fours, gasping for breath. The queen was only offered a few moments of respite, before Maleficent grabbed her face and pulled her into a cum filled kiss. The two women spent several minutes in a tongue heavy cum swap bath that had Maleficent's face and horns clean in no time.

"Gerda," Ingrith called to her assistant, who was now fully cognizant. "You may clean my cock now."

The redheaded assistant to the queen managed to convey as much enthusiasm as she could in a nod, and crawled over to Ingrith. Gerda wasted no time in taking the queen's length over and over again; moaning softly at the buttery/salty tang of the queen's fluid soaked cock. After several deepthroats, side sucking, and head cleaning, Ingrith's cock was spotless. While that was going on, Ingrith had moved down to clean her cum off of Maleficent's tits. The faerie moaned in pleasure as the queen removed the nipple clamps from her breasts, held aloft by the faerie, and meticulously licked them clean. Finally, after scraping the last of her cum off Maleficent's abdomen, the queen inserted the cum soaked digit in Maleficent's mouth, and forced her to suck it clean. The two shared a tense glare for a second, but Ingrith snapped her fingers, and the faerie was returned to a vertical spread eagled position; her balls still inflated from her blocked cock.

"Ah, yes…." Ingrith mused as she lightly squeezed and fondled the inflated scrotum; earning a strangled gasp from Maleficent. "These look mighty full. Must be painful. Someone really should do something about this…"

Ingrith played with the cockstuffer tip; twisting, pushing, and lightly pulling at it. Maleficent's gasps became more desperate, and the faerie had to bite her lip to keep from begging. Ingrith was not going to let her cum. She knew that, and would not humiliate herself further by begging.

"Someone….." Ingrith continued. "Like my faithful servant, Gerda."

The assistant eyed her queen surprisingly, as the queen left the faerie to her torment, and began to robe herself for departure.

"Yes, my dear," Ingrith said as she gave her assistant one last tongue heavy kiss. "You've been absolutely wonderful tonight. Such a grand performance must be rewarded. Take the rest of the night, and all of tomorrow off. Until I return tomorrow night, the beast is yours to do with as you wish. Have fun my dear. And don't worry, Maleficent, i'll be sure to take care of Aurora in your….mysterious absence. Ta ta."

Ingrith exited her secret chambers, and Gerda began the process of making the room hers. The girl snapped her fingers, and summoned an energy portion to her hand. After drinking the rejuvenating liquid, Gerda snapped her fingers, and called a Dwarven Steel cockring from the walls, and a giant cauldron in front of Maleficent's waiting cock. The faerie, not aware of Gerda's true ruthlessness, began to taunt the girl.

"So…" Maleficent sighed. "May I get some real relief now?"

Gerda ignored her, and summoned a pink dildo to her hand, albeit one that looked like it was meant to be wrapped around a person's face.

"Come on, girl. We both know i'm going to get out of here sooner or later. The queen must be punished for her slight against me, but you may be spared yet."

Gerda summoned a whip to her hands; deciding to tenderize the faerie just a little more for her annoying prattling.

"Perhaps you can help me? I know you want to fuck that glorious asshole as much as I do. And think about it. Your beloved queen on her knees for you? Eating you out….sucking you off? Not to mention shoving your thick fake dick in her tight cunt?"

Gerda walked to her prisoner; just barely containing a sinister smile on her lips.

"What do you say, girl? Want to help me out? At least let me cum? My balls feel like they'll fall off."

Gerda teased Maleficent's head with her fingertips, coated them with spit, and after lubing it up, slipped the cockring over it, and down to the base of the faerie's shaft. Maleficent grunted in pleasure and frustration.

"Well then, I guess that answers that, doesn't-GLUCK!"

Gerda shoved the dildo into Maleficent's mouth! The straps adjusted themselves around Maleficent's face, and the dildo began to slowly pump up and down the faerie's throat! Maleficent gagged and choked, and began to slobber all over her chin not even ten seconds in! Just when the faerie thought she had pushed the girl too far, Gerda reached down, clasped her fingers around the cockstuffer, and pulled it free!

Maleficent moaned between gags, as she was finally able to achieve some semblance of relief. Granted, the cock ring at the base of her member only allowed her to release small spurts of cum every few seconds, but compared to what she had endured for the last hour, it was bliss! The faerie spilled as much of her seed into the cauldron as she could manage; straining as she willed her cock to release more of her fluids, but was only able to release barely a handful of the literal gallon of cum pent up in her balls.

"Come on, bitch," Gerda sighed, as she fiddled with the cockstuffer. "I graciously allow you to relieve yourself, and this pathetic show is all you give me? Fuck that."

The girl knelt down, and pushed the cockstuffer back in Maleficent's still cumming dick!

"HLURCH!" the faerie choked on her scream.

"Let's see if we can get some more out of you, eh?" Gerda smiled at Maleficent's throbbing dick.

The girl began to stroke the faerie's cock in unison with her pumping the cockstuffer in and out of the faerie's dick at a feverish pace! Maleficent's eyes rolled, and her head flew back from the inconceivable amount of pain and pleasure she was receiving! Gerda kept her pace for a few more minutes, never letting the cockstuffer fully exit her prisoner's fuck stick, and when she finally let Maleficent cum again, the faerie rewarded her efforts with several thick loads of her cum spewing out of her dick; accompanied by a squeal that sounded as mindnumbing as the Mistress of Evil felt at the moment! Gerda allowed the faerie to orgasm for half a minute, resulting in a noticeable deflation of her balls, as well as a decent filling of the cauldron, before stuffing her cock again for good this time. Maleficent whined as much as she could while being throat fucked, but Gerda would hear none of it. The assistant grabbed her whip, and circled the faerie as she let her flogger gingerly trace Maleficent's breasts, abs, ass, thighs, and back.

"Let's make one thing clear, faerie," Gerda said. "You will not receive any mercy or sympathy from me. You are an object to be used for my pleasure. Nothing more. Behave or don't, it matters very little to me. I will get what I want regardless. From now until the queen returns, you are my little bird. I am daddy. When I remove that throat fucker from your mouth, you will say 'thank you for fucking me, daddy'. That is not a threat, it's not even a promise. It's simply a byproduct of the fact that I will break you into my bitch in the at least 20 or so hours we will have uninterrupted together. You will cum when I say, you will pleasure me when I say, and you will take my cock every which way for as long as I say. For now, let's ensure you realize i'm not the queen. She takes it easy on you. I will not."

Gerda made that point very clear as she struck Maleficent hard across the back with her flogger! The faerie gasped, moaned, and choked all at once, as Gerda continued to punish her thoroughly!


	4. The Princess and The Queen

Ingrith winced as she lowered herself into the steaming hot water. Loathe as she was to admit it, Maleficent was everything and more she had thought she'd be. Most of her body ached, and the queen mother wasn't too shocked to find bruises peppering her skin, as she cleaned the sweat and dried cum off her body. Ingrith took almost an hour in the bath house, scrubbing herself, relaxing in the hot water, and unwinding after such a brutal ordeal. The queen mother tried to revel in her victory. She won. She defeated the mighty Maleficent, and made her into her personal cumdumpster. Aurora was hers for the taking. Ingrith repeated these words in her head over and over again, but believed them less as she did. Try as she might to push it down, Ingrith could not help but think how the night easily could have gone the other way. Still, what could have been was just that. She was victorious, and tomorrow she would claim her hard won prize. The queen smiled at the thought, finished her bath, magicked her cock away, and started on her way to bed.

(The next morning)

Aurora scraped her nails across Philipp's perfectly chiseled pecs, as she rode his hefty 11 inch cock in a frenzy of lust and desperation. His hands reached up to squeeze her small breasts, and she held them there, as if it was the last time she'd ever feel them on her again! The two were currently on their 6th round of love making in 9 hours. Aurora felt a pang of guilt, as this almost assured her beloved would have a hard time staying awake, much less focus on riding the long trek to war, but Aurora didn't care. She had faith that her husband-to-be would return victorious, but still, a fucking fortnight?! Sure, Maleficent would be more than enough to sate her, but Philipp may have been the only person in the world that could push the princess to heights even Maleficent would be envious of! Besides, the prince would need a good fuck as well, what with how many stressful ordeals were coming his way, and the entourage of whores that accompanied large armies were no match for Aurora's love making. Speaking of which, Philipp moved his hands down to rest on Aurora's hips, keeping her steady as she continued to ride him. The princess rarely earned a moan from the prince, but she reveled in his soft grunts and gasps. His eyes rolled as Aurora's core started to tighten around his member, and the princess finally saw her opportunity to take him as she wished! Aurora grabbed his hands, which were currently caressing her face, and roughly pinned them over his head! The princess' eyes gleamed wildly, as she quickened the pace of her fucking; actually earning a strangled moan from the prince! They were currently playing a game, trying to make each other orgasm ten times before the other. Aurora was putting everything into finally winning for once!

"Come on, my prince!" Aurora moaned. "Don't you want to pump some of that thick cum in my tight little pussy? She's a-AAAHHGHHH!"

Philip merely had to adjust his hip to get one deep thrust in Aurora's already at the edge pussy, and make it cum hard! The first point of the game! It was over. Aurora knew it. That was at least in the high 30s of total orgasms she'd had since in her and Philipp's multiple rounds of love making! Her toes were curled to the point of spasaming, her vision went spotty, and what little strength she had left in her evaporated. Philipp, who had the stamina of a stallion in the bed sheets, as well as on the battlefield, was nowhere near done as he grabbed Aurora by the waist, and flipped her on her back! Unlike Aurora, Maleficent, or Ingrith, Philipp was a man of few words when it came to sex. He didn't need to rely on silver tongues or tricks to have his partners at his mercy. His stamina, skill, and size were more than enough. Aurora was learning this for the hundredth time, as Philipp placed his hands on her hips again, and relentlessly pounded her aching sex with thrusts that damn near sent the girl into a different world! Philipp's pace was hard, fast, and consistent, as he effortlessly hit Aurora's g-spot, for five minutes straight; earning an explosive orgasm from her. The second point.

Philipp kept up his ruthless carnal attacks as he grabbed Aurora by the waist, and lifted her onto his dick in a sitting position! Aurora instinctively wrapped her arms around Philipp's back, and started to gyrate her hips up and down Philipp's magnificent shaft; doing most of the work for him, as she impaled herself again and again on her lover's thick scepter! Philipp held Aurora steady as she rode him, which allowed the princess freedom to once again lasciviously massage his chest, back, and arms, until she finally found suitable purchase by grabbing a fistful of his hair, and riding him with slow and deep thrusts. Every thrust of Philipp's dick filled the princess' very being with indescribable pleasure! Her raw and tender cunt multiplied the already excellent sensation of repeatedly being skewered on her lover's member! Aurora's sweat caked body clung to Philipp's, and the princess could only keep her head up by pressing her forehead against her lover's, and violently kissing/tonguing his lips. Aurora was barely able to make it another five minutes, before her walls started to contract again, but luckily for her, Philipp was also nearing his first nut. The two silently declared a temporary truce, as both parties focused on getting the other to a well deserved orgasm. A few dozen thrusts later, and Aurora came again! Her constructing walls squeezed amazingly around Philipp's dick, who also let loose a thick load of cum inside his bride to be; huffing and groaning at the sensational release!

"I love you," Aurora squeaked into Philipp's ear.

Philipp held her face in one of his hands, and kissed the princess slow and passionately.

"I love you too," he calmly said. "Truce? Why not relax and enjoy our time together?"

Aurora eyed the prince as if he had lost his mind, and pushed him on his back! Before he could recover, the princess had a firm hand wrapped around his cock, and was teasing his balls with her soft lips and mischievous tongue!

"You insult me, my prince," Aurora taunted, as she started to edge him. "You should know by now that I never accept, nor do I ask for surrender. You want to rest, you'll have to fuck me into submission! But seeing as your cock looks so delicious with my cum all over it…"

Aurora quickly got to her knees, and took the prince's length down her throat! Aurora would never tell Maleficent, but a large part of her deepthroating skills were owed to her betrothed. Sure, Maleficent was her primary teacher, but it was easier to work on a cock with less girth after practicing on one that was more so. Aurora put those hard earned skills to use, as she effortlessly sucked her juices off Philipp's cock, and swirled her tongue around his length and head. Philipp gasped, moaned, and grabbed fistfuls of sheets, as he tried to resist his urge to buck and kick! Aurora mentally smirked, as this was the one thing that gave her an advantage over her beloved. She proceeded to expertly bob her head up and down the shaft, swirl her tongue around the head, and gently squeeze Philipp's balls, until the prince desperately shut his eyes in a vain attempt to extend his stamina. That wouldn't do, and Aurora hastily let his dick lose for a few seconds, in order to pull the prince to his knees, and after lying on her stomach, with her legs playfully bent in the air, started to suck Philipp off again.

This time around, Aurora only slightly bobbed her head to where her lips stopped just a few inches ahead of Philipp's head; earning strangled groans from the prince. Philipp tried to thrust his hips forward to make the princess take more, but Aurora placed her hands on his hips, stopping his momentum in its tracks.

 _"Not yet, my love,"_ Aurora thought to herself. _"You'll get your chance soon enough."_

Aurora kept up her consistent edging, and enjoyed herself immensely as she felt her lover squirm and grunt in desperation! A few more minutes of that, and Aurora drastically shifted pace as she suddenly took Philipp's shaft all the way down, and held it there! Her throat pleasantly pulsated on the prince's cock, as she slightly choked and gagged on his member! Philipp let loose a loud gasp, as his head flew back, eyes shut at the sudden surge of pleasure! He needed more, and immediately grabbed fistfuls of Aurora's hair, and retracted his thick cock out of Aurora's mouth, who relaxed her throat in anticipation for what she knew was coming! Barely a second after the tip rested on the edge of her lips, Philipp shoved his member all the way inside his woman's esophagus, and began to throat fuck her relentlessly! Aurora moaned as her lover's cock filled every inch of her throat again and again! She basked in Philipp's rare show of complete carnal savagery taking hold, as he dug his fists in her hair, and thrust in and out of her mouth so hard, Aurora had to grab fistfuls of bedsheets just to remain steady! At the same time, Aurora loved the paradoxical feeling of being a complete bottom, but having all the power, as she felt her lover's orgasm start to build in his throbbing cock. Philipp rarely allowed himself to lose a point in this game, but Aurora's edging, as well as the intentionally provocative position she was lying in, easily blasted Philipp over the edge, and into her mouth! Aurora swallowed the thick load in; not letting single drop go to waste. The score was now 3-2 in Philipp's favor.

That orgasm took a bit of a toll on Philipp, as the prince took a few moments to catch his breath. Aurora, seeing a rare opportunity to take the lead, quickly got to her feet, grabbed Philipp by his shoulders, turned him around, and sunk to her knees again. Before the prince could regain his wits, Aurora's tongue was already buried deep in his anus, while her hands stroked his still hard cock! Philipp yelped, and bent over to grab the bedpost for purchase! This was an entirely new sensation to him, and the prince was helpless to resist the strange, yet satisfying feeling of his lover's tongue drilling into his sphincter! The weird and warm sensation made Philipp tense and relax in rhythmic cycles, and with Aurora also stroking his cock firm and slow, the prince was frozen in a haze of pleasure. Aurora moaned in satisfaction at her prince's predicament. Just like Maleficent, Philipp wasn't used to receiving in this way, and was helpless to fight back! Aurora contemplated sticking a finger up her lover's bum, but thought better of it. Training tops to go both ways took time and patience. It took several months for Maleficent to even allow Aurora to rim her, much less finger her anus. Philipp seemed to be much less stubborn than the faerie, but Aurora decided to air on the side of caution, choosing to savor her prince's exquisite taste; a sweet/buttery taste that reminded Aurora of salted caramel. Strange, but welcome to the princess' tongue. Aurora rimmed, and drilled into her lover's anus with relentless speed and intensity, until she felt another orgasm start to build in Philipp's throbbing member! She then quickened the pace of her stroking, and bit hard into Philipp's right ass cheek! Aurora thanked the gods for her prince's exceptionally plump backside, for a man anyway, as the good chunk of flesh she was able to sink her teeth into provided enough stimulation to push her lover over the edge, and release another huge load right onto the bedpost! The score was tied 3-3.

Philipp collapsed into Aurora's waiting arms, who wasted no time in reclaiming his searing member in a firm hand, and continued stroking.

"Distracted, my love?" Aurora huskily whispered in his ear. "I've never scored three points before. Perhaps you should forfeit. Let me take control. I have so many ways to play with you, my prince. Isn't it the princess who has dominion in the bedroom anyway?"

Philipp groaned and huffed, trying desperately to catch his breath. He had to admit Aurora was definitely getting better at their sparring matches, but she talked too much; got overconfident. That would be her undoing. Philipp silently lured her into a trap, as he feigned fatigue, and let his body slump every so slightly; much to Aurora's delight.

"I'll take that as a yes!" she gleamed, as she crawled on top of Philip, anxious to get another taste of that delicious cock.

The princess was able to get her mouth around Philipp's member, and get one good deepthroat in, before she felt her lover's strong hands clamp down on her rear, and push her dripping folds down on his face! Aurora gasped on his cock, as she felt his tongue slide up, down, and inside her womanhood at a maddeningly pedestrian pace! Aurora couldn't help but buck her hips across Philipp's face, silently begging for him to pick up the pace, as she was just barely able to focus on sucking and stroking his cock! Philipp offered her no mercy, pressed her down on his face, and assaulted her folds with his mouth and tongue; eagerly licking up and down her slit, piercing and swirling his tongue deep inside, and relentlessly sucking and nipping on her clit! The princess was helpless, as the bombardment of her lover's skilled mouth left her a huffing, moaning mess! Her previous bravado and confidence had evaporated, as she couldn't even maintain the focus to give Philipp's member a proper blowjob. Granted, Philipp didn't feel that way, as her pulsating throat, and constant gagging and slobbering all over his member was just as pleasurable, if not more so than Aurora's usual skill. Unfortunately for her, Philipp was able to focus on the task at hand through the pleasure, and continue to drill into Aurora's folds, until he was rewarded with a flood of her cum!

Philipp didn't even allow his lover to ride out her current orgasm, before he flipped her on her back, held her down by the throat, and with a free hand, continued to assault her folds with two fingers, and even extended his pinky finger to start drilling into her ass! Philipp was currently at four points, and not even a minute after achieving it, earned another three as he brutally fingered Aurora to three more body numbing orgasms that had the princess squealing like a kitten, and spewing her fluids all over herself and her lover! The sight of his bride to be in such a defeated state spurred Philipp on, as he stuck his cum drenched fingers down Aurora's throat! The princess choked and gagged on her fiance's fingers, but greedily sucked down her delectable cum off his digits! The princess eyed her lover with anticipation, her hips grinding against his legs with desperation and need.

"Philipp," she lustfully breathed out; trying desperately not to reduce begging.

Philipp smirked at Aurora, and began to tease her by sliding his tip up and down Aurora's slit, and applying just enough force to barely pierce her drenched folds, but never get anywhere close to true penetration. The princess whined and tried to force her hips forward to take her lover's dick, but Philipp held her steady.

"I seem to remember you saying the princess rules the bedroom," Philipp mocked her.

Aurora groaned, and continued to grind against the air.

"Fuck me!" she breathed out. "Fuck me right now, you ass!"

"That's not how you ask your future king for anything," Philipp chuckled.

"Damn, you Philipp! You're set to leave any minute now! Enough teasing! Fuck me so hard, I forget what color my hair is!"

Philipp remained immobile; waiting for the one word Aurora didn't want to say.

"Fine," she sighed. "...please-OH FUCK YES!"

Philipp thrusted his hips forward, and sheathed his cock in Aurora's cunt! The prince maintained an aggressive pace, as he leaned forward, covered Aurora's mouth with one hand, while grabbing a fistful of her golden locks in the other, and slammed into her again and again at the speed of a jackrabbit! Each thrust effortlessly hit Aurora's spot with what felt like the force of a cannon, rocking Aurora so hard, she felt it in her gut, toes, and fingers! The princess loved being dominated in such a manner, especially from her usually gentle husband to be, and locked her legs around Phillips's waist, while scratching up and down his back to spur him on! Aurora's muffled roars were a testament to Philipp's virility, as the princess was struggling to hold her building climax at bay! She wanted this moment to last forever! To feel her lover's massive member penetrate her fast and deep a million miles a second; making her toes curl, and her breath hitch! Aurora clung to Philipp for dear life, begging him not to stop, as her treacherous body eventually failed her, and clamped down around Philipp's dick, as she released another orgasm; bringing the score to an embarrassing 8-3 in Philipp's favor.

The prince offered Aurora no respite, and flipped Aurora onto her stomach, and pulled her hips upward, until her ass was sticking in the air. Aurora enticingly wiggled her bum for her lover, and yelped in surprise as Philipp rammed himself deep inside her again! It was all Aurora could do to keep her moans of pleasure at a reasonable level, as Philipp's strong thrusts hammered into her core again and again with unrelenting speed and force! Her eyes rolled, and her breathing became dog-like pants/grunts, as her prince continued to effortlessly fuck her into the mattress! Aurora didn't even try to stop herself from cumming, as Philipp brought her to her ninth orgasm within just a few minutes! Of course it wasn't enough for the prince to just collect yet another win of their fun game. No, if this was going to be their last fuck for two weeks, the prince wanted his princess to have something to remember in the meantime. Philipp pulled Aurora to her feet, turned her around sharply, grabbed her by the waist, and rammed into her from behind! Aurora yelped as her lover ravaged her tender sex, and Philipp had to put a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming too loud. The prince put everything he had into his thrusts; forcing Aurora to reach back and grab a fistful of his hair for purchase. Philip continued his carnal barrage, filling the room with the sounds of grunts, moans, flesh smacking, and occasional swears, as he thrust himself into Aurora again, and again, and again, with each thrust feeling somehow harder than the last to the princess! Aurora felt her core fill with the urge to achieve relief, and guided her one of her lover's hands to her throat, silently urging him to squeeze, while she moved a hand to her clit, and rubbed it at breakneck pace! Yes, at this point Aurora had given up the game. She never won anyway, so what was another loss to her? All that mattered now was the sensation of every fiber of her being constantly ablaze with pleasure, as her prince fucked her hard, fast, and deep, while she rubbed her sensitive bud to its limits!

Aurora's first orgasm wasn't for long, and she came hard on Philipp's pistoning member, spraying her fluids all over his legs, and temporarily losing all sense of self! Aurora refused to stop, as she kept rubbing herself, urging her lover to keep going, as her first orgasm was followed by several more in succession! The girl quickly achieved 7 mind numbing orgasms in under a minute, and still continued to fuck herself backwards onto her lover's dick! Philipp was starting to feel another load building up inside him as well, helped along by Aurora's even tighter pussy resisting his hard thrusts! The prince's breathing became more labored with each passing moment, and his thrusts became increasingly desperate, until he suddenly slammed all of himself into Aurora, and held his thrust as several pumps of his seed flooded inside Aurora's folds, while the princess trembled from her 23rd orgasm reverbing through her body! Philipp roughly forced her face upward, and the two sloppily kissed and tongued as the prince guided Aurora's all but limp body to the bed. The prince wasn't nearly as tired as Aurora, and in truth could have gone several more rounds before collapsing. Sometimes Aurora felt bad that it took her beloved so long to achieve true satisfaction, but Philipp would be fine. In addition to needing as much stamina as possible for the long trek to war, he'd be accompanied by concubines and the best whores in all of Ulstead, which she didn't mind. Philipp would be taken care of eventually. Moving on, Philipp placed Aurora on the bed, climbed over her, and after a bit of repositioning, Philipp settled Aurora's heaving body on top of his chest. The princess was able to rest for 10 minutes, before a hard knock on the prince's chambers stirred them both from their slumber.

"Prince Philipp!" a male servant said. "You and the princess must wake, and prepare for your army's arrival. Your bath is being drawn at the moment, your clothing and armor will be prepped and waiting for you when you return to your chambers. Finally, your mother has given me this message to relay to you. It says: 'Philipp, get up and get ready now, or Andos has my permission to douse you and Aurora with ice cold water until you do.'"

Philipp and Aurora were groaning at the unwelcome disturbance to their slumber, but immediately snapped up at the thought of getting drenched with freezing water. Both moved as quickly as their fatigued bodies would allow, as they shuffled to get in their bathrobes.

"You sleep in too?" Aurora asked.

"I do," Philipp responded. "Mostly due to late nights at the brothel down the road. And wait a minute, you sleep in too?"

"Because my godmother won't let me go more than 3 hours without waking me for another fuck, and then flaps her wings over me when i'm too tired to get up most mornings."

"Sounds like it's your fault to me."

Aurora glared at her fiance, who grinned mischievously as he scooped her up, wrapped her lips in a deep kiss, carried her out of his chambers, and down to the royal bath house. The two quickly disrobed, entered into the waiting bathtub, the size of a small house, and quickly began to scrub themselves and each other clean of their fluids and sweat. The two were allowed 30 minutes to finish bathing, but easily wrapped up in ten, and used the remaining twenty to relax their heads on nearby cushions, and take one last nap before the point of no return. After the bath, the two dried off, put on their bathrobes again, and made haste to Philipp's chambers. Inside were a dozen servants waiting for them, with Aurora's gown for the day, Philipp's clothing and armor, and a small breakfast of bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, and toast. After finishing their food in under a minute (sex is hungry work), Aurora and Philipp went behind their changing rooms to get started on putting their impossibly difficult attire. Aurora's dress was an awful monstrosity. A thick silver gown with long sleeves coming down the arms, that stretched into loose fabric hanging down from the elbows, embroidered with flower patterns. Going with the dress were a set of white gloves, as well as gauntlets and shoulder pads made out of diamond embedded steel, that required hooks and ropes to attach to her dress. Also the girdle underneath, that made her feel as if she was being squeezed by a giant hand! Aurora wasn't sure if she was greeting guests, or going to war! Philipp fared far better. He simply slipped on his trousers and shirt, and stood there as his attendants but on his silver/gold armor from the boots up, attached his red cape, handed him his Bascinet helmet, and attached his sword to his side. As they were getting dressed, both Philipp and Aurora were subjected to a quick speed run of various houses, lords, ladies, and customs they needed to be aware of, so as to not offend the alliance needed to repel the wraith invasion. Both tried to hide their annoyances, until the time came to meet their guests in the courtyard.

Philip was immediately met with his white stallion, mounted it, and after Aurora presented him with the customary Rose of Protection, a traditional pendant placed on a soldier's chest plate, in hopes for protection in battle, rode to the head of his army and addressed them. The prince projected strength and confidence in his speech as he rallied his troops, but Aurora was too focused on the absence of her godmother to hear most of it.

"Worry not, child," Ingrith whispered to her. "Your godmother decided to retire to the Moors for the first day of festivities. Something about not wanting to lose her temper, and turn one of our guest lords into a cat."

Aurora sighed, but nodded. For better or worse, Maleficent did not have the patience to deal with scheming and sniveling lords trying to curry favor, and certainly didn't have the discipline to resist the wiles of promiscuous noble women who could convince even the strongest individuals out of land and treasure for one night in their beds. Speaking of which, Philipp had just finished his speech, and had ordered his army to march forward. Aurora's heart grew sad as she watched her lover ride into the distance, and despite herself, began to curse Maleficent for leaving her alone.

"Chin up, child," Ingrith sternly whispered to her. "You cannot show any kind of weakness to be exploited. Dangerous snakes slither within our home. We must placate them, and send them off as delicately as possible. Stay close to me, follow my example, and do as I say. Consider this your first day of training to be queen."

Ingrith took Aurora's arm, and the two led their guests inside for lunch and festivities.

From noon till dusk, Aurora and Ingrith navigated a rigors routine of eating frustratingly light meals, listening to boring stories about men and their hunts, jousts, and squabbles, staving off the advances of various lords and ladies, and extending their sincere gratitude to their allies for their generous contribution to the war effort. Maleficent would not have lasted an hour in this environment. Aurora could barely get through it herself, but Ingrith was a great help. The woman provided her with excellent advice, snuck her extra helpings of crackers, mini sausages, and cheese whenever she could, and when the sexual teasing from all angles started told weigh on the princess, Ingrith carved out some time for Aurora to be alone, clear her mind, and rejoin the thick of it when she was ready. The day was slow and grating, but as dinner finally came to a close, and drunken nobles shuffled off to their guest rooms with their women, Aurora breathed a sigh of relief as the worst was over.

"Admirable job, princess," Ingrith commended her. "You have a real affinity for dealing with boastful lords and their whore women."

"Queen mother!" Aurora scolded her.

"Oh please, we both know it's true. Now come on, i've instructed the cook to prepare us a proper meal that should be waiting in my chambers. The faster we get there, the faster we can shed these walking cages they call fashion."

Aurora chuckled, and took Ingrith's hand as the queen mother guided her to her chambers at the top of the eastern tower of the castle.

The queen's chambers were very illustrious. A huge room filled with a mahogany floor, white and gold greek inspired wall paintings, drapes, and ornamentations, luxurious white and gold furniture, multiple drawers, desks, and wardrobes, and huge mirror/dresser that was right next to her double king size four poster bed.

"Wow," Aurora breathed out. "I feel cheated."

"Don't worry love," Ingrith smirked at her. "It will be yours soon enough. Once you and my son become king and queen, the royal bedroom is yours."

"Oh….well…."

"Don't feel guilty, Aurora. It's not like i'll be out on the street. I'll simply retire to one of the overly massive guest chambers. One of which is bigger than this one, by the way."

Ingrith removed Aurora's tiara, and gave Aurora a kiss on the forehead. The girl smiled, and then began to fiddle with her dress.

"Oh don't worry about that, dear," Ingrith said sweetly. "I'll do that."

Ingrith began to slowly and meticulously remove Aurora's dress piece by piece. The queen purposefully allowed her body to touch the princess' in seemingly random moments to where Aurora felt Ingrith's bust rub against her back when the queen undid it, was practically an inch from her lips went her front was being undone, and while her hair was being loosened, the princess was resting between the queen mother's legs, and struggled against the urge to use her breasts as pillows. Once the queen finished with Aurora, the girl slipped on a purple sleeping gown, and returned the favor by starting to undo the queen's elaborate hairstyle. While Aurora worked on untying the labyrinth of various braids and knots, Ingrith removed her own dress, which was identical to Aurora's, by herself. The queen had years of practice, so even without her servants she could dress/undress herself moderately well. Still, when Aurora wasn't paying attention, Ingrith used a bit of magic to aid her undressing process. The queen once again used subtle seduction tactics to get Aurora's desire beating as she slowly removed pieces of her dress, caressed her bare skin just long enough to draw Aurora's attention, and when Aurora had finished undoing her hair, the queen moved behind a dressing screen just as she let the bulk of her dress drop to the floor, and smiled in self satisfaction as she heard Aurora's breathing grow ever so heavy from the sight of the queen's bareness from behind, just long enough to spark the girl's imagination. Ingrith quickly put on a black satin lace Chemise, and walked to the dinner table, where a platter of roast beef, sausages, chicken stew, baskets of bread, two whole kidney pies, two pitchers of wine, and several slices of lemon pound cake were waiting. Once again, Ingrith could hear the fruits of her labor, as Aurora sighed at the queen's seductive attire. Ingrith truly did pick the right gown, as the cut was just long enough to hide her sumptuous ass, but exposed enough leg to spark desire in her young companion. The decorative lace around the hymn, as well as around her bust were also effective in hiding just enough of her cleavage, and hide the queen's member, which she magicked back onto her while changing. Ingrith knew Aurora was still a great deal sexually frustrated from having to stave off so many persistent advances from the various nobles, and with Maleficent 'conveniently' nowhere to be found, Aurora was practically gift wrapped for her! Thankfully, Aurora was able to alleviate some of the frustration with the fabulous meal that was prepared for her. The girl downed several platters of turkey, ate half a kidney pie by herself, six whole sausages, half a basket of the garlic bread, and washed down several slices of lemon pound cake with wine. The princess was grateful that Ingrith also shed her decorum, as the two gorged themselves in what would certainly be deemed 'unladylike' in public, but after a whole day of pretending they didn't have stomachs, neither cared to hide their gluttons appetite. After finishing their meal, Ingrith put away their leftovers, and moved closer to Aurora, as the two continued to talk over further wine consumption.

"Any word on where my godmother may be?" Aurora asked.

"Still in the Moors?" Ingrith shrugged innocently. "Probably still wary of the unwanted extra company."

"It's just…...it isn't like her to be gone for so long. And to not even tell me she was leaving…."

"Worry not for her child. If there is one thing I do not doubt, it is Maleficent's ability to handle herself."

"You speak as if from personal experience."

"Well, she did drink me under the table!"

Aurora and Ingrith shared a brief laugh. Before long, Aurora's frustrations started to flare up again, as she noticed the smell of Ingrith's intoxicating raspberry perfume, smelled the jasmine in her hair, and of course, couldn't help but steal glances at her well endowed bosoms. Even the way she sat...legs crossed, slightly leaned in her seat, her hair pulled back in a bun, so as to not obscure her breasts. Even her arms…..those strong arms that could easily hold her down, and-"

"Aurora!" Ingrith's voice snapped the girl out of her trance. "Child, are you alright? I've called your name four times now."

"Oh," Aurora flushed in embarrassment as she felt her nether region start to dampen. "Sorry, queen mother-"

"Please don't call me that. My name is Ingrith. Mother will also work."

Aurora tried to hide her mischievous smile, as her current thoughts would put a bit of a kinky twist on the word 'mother'.

"I'm sorry, Ingrith," she said. "It's just…..today was a lot….with our guests and what not."

"It was Marcella, wasn't it?" Ingrith asked. "That tight dress hugging those huge tits?"

"Ingrith!"

"Or maybe Rowena. It's said she can finish any man or woman with just her eyes and voice."

"This is hardly-"

Ingrith placed a hand on Aurora's thigh, and moved her face within an inch of Aurora's. With her free hand, the queen caressed the girl's face; who could hardly contain the need in her voice.

"Or perhaps it's me," Ingrith continued. "My big, voluptuous, soft breasts…..my humongous ass...the way I feel on your skin….the way my touch makes your heart race…."

Ingrith moved her hand up Aurora's leg, and under her gown, until the queen felt the dampness that sickened the princess' inner thighs. It took all her willpower to not take her prize right at that moment! Instead, Ingrith began to massage Aurora's inner thigh, as well as keep the hand creeping upwards to tease the girl's dripping core.

"I want you too, Aurora," Ingrith huskily whispered. "I want to taste every part of you…...fill you, and satisfy you over and over again, until you can't take anymore...or until I decide to stop."

Ingrith began to rub Aurora's aching core, easily locating and exploiting the girl's clit in quick fashion! The princess' already erratic breathing became desperate and volatile, as she was struggling to restrain her moans! Somewhere in the back of her mind was urging her to say no, to implore about her missing godmother, but Aurora needed satisfaction now! Every fiber of her being was shouting to give into Ingrith, and she wasn't sure how long she could deny it!

"I wish to see you on your knees," Ingrith continued. "Servicing me….taking me….shouting my name as I pull your hair, choke you, spank you, and discipline you, until you've been properly taught who owns you!"

Ingrith's lust became too great, and the queen mother pushed two fingers in Aurora, and began to pump the digits in and out of her pussy at a frantic pace, while using her free hand to wrap around the girl's throat. Aurora could no longer keep her body from reacting, as she grabbed the bottom of her chair, and let her hips gyrate against the friction of her mother-in-law's fingers. She no longer tried to hide her pleasure, nor her want, or desperation. She needed to be fucked hard and without mercy! Maleficent was not here, so Ingrith would have to do! To her credit, the queen mother proved to be up to the task, as the older woman's expert finger thrusts and use of the thumb for clit rubbing brought Aurora to the edge and back multiple times, in just two minutes! Aurora was damn near hyperventilating from the pleasure barrage that always decreased as she almost got there!

"In...Ingrith!" she moaned. "Please…..I need to cum."

Ingrith pulled her fingers from Aurora's pussy, and shoved them into the girl's mouth; who was more than happy to clean her juices off the digits.

"Firstly, in this situation, you will address me as 'mother'. You must learn to respect your elders, child. Second, I promise to provide you with relief beyond your wildest dreams. My body and prowess are for you. To please you, but you must submit to me. You must say it. Say that you submit your body to me. You are mine to do with as I wish, for however long I wish, where I wish."

Aurora smiled on Ingrith's fingers, and began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Ingrith asked her, mildly annoyed.

"You think it's that easy?" Aurora taunted her. "I'll just submit to you on a whim? No, mother dear. If you want me, prove you can handle me."

Ingrith's nostrils flared, and she reinserted her fingers into Aurora's womanhood, and thrusted them back and forth at a breakneck pace, while squeezing even harder around the girl's throat! Aurora bucked, gasped, and moaned deeply at the queen's renewed vigor, and not even a minute later sprayed her juices all over Ingrith's hand in an explosive orgasm! At long last, some relief! Still, it was nowhere near enough, and Aurora continued to fuck herself on Ingrith's fingers! The girl brutally pushed herself to orgasm after orgasm, reveling in the waves of bliss that permeated every fiber of her being! The pleasure was enhanced by the delightful sensation of Ingrith's soft lips clashing with hers. They kissed for several minutes, starting slow and small, but gradually ramping up until they were tonguing, licking, and slobbering all over each other in a wet, and very hot battle for control. Ingrith's tonsil skills proved to be more than Aurora could handle, as the queen expertly overmatched Aurora's tongue, and effortlessly shoved her tongue down the girl's throat again and again. While Aurora was currently losing this part of the battle, she had never felt more alive and in control since the day began! This is who she was, not some noble lady to be teased, starved, and tormented! She should have pulled each of those noble whores by the hair into her chambers, ripped their pretty gowns off, and fucked them like the bitches they were! Hell, Maleficent would have taken them right there in the courtyard for all to see! She was a child of The Phoenix, and answered to no one! She may not have been here, but as Aurora rode out her fifth orgasm, she vowed to show her mother-in-law to be that some of the Phoenix was in her! Granted, that was difficult to convey as the squelching sounds of her pussy being dominated, and high pitched squeals, filled the room with what was music to Ingrith's ears, but as the queen cleaned her hand of Aurora's juices, moaning in satisfaction at her taste, Aurora vowed to recover.

"Had enough, child?" Ingrith sultrily whispered in Aurora's ear. "Please say no."

Aurora smiled, turned to face her mother-in-law, and wrapped her lips in another long kiss that had both women gasping for breath when the princess pulled away, with her teeth lingering for a nibble of Ingrith's lower lip. The girl snapped her fingers, and the two suddenly found themselves wearing their respective crowns. Aurora's was a golden tiara that wrapped around her head, shaped like leaves and flowers, while Ingrith's was bigger, embezzled with pearls and diamonds, with golden spires that stretched upwards three inches, topped off with golden flowers embedded with single diamonds in the centers. Granted, the crown could only stay put with Ingrith's assorted braids pins, but Aurora had that covered, as her magic redid the queen's elaborate hairdo, with her crown snugly nestled into a braid that was snaked around the top of her head.

"Oh, mother," Aurora huskily whispered back. "To say we have not even begun is an understatement. Now, let's move that mouth somewhere useful."

Ingrith smirked, grabbed the neckline of Aurora's gown, and ripped the purple fabric in half, exposing the girl's slender figure, small/perky breasts, and more importantly, her smooth, slick womanhood. Ingrith purred at her meal, as she knelt down, parted Aurora's legs, and gently teased Aurora's sensitive nub with her fingers. Aurora could not help but squirm in her seat at the tantalizing, and had to bite her lips to keep from letting a moan loose. Thankfully, Ingrith's desire to taste Aurora superseded her desire to torture her, and the older woman buried her face in the girl's pussy! Their tonsil battles had clearly shown that the older woman had enough sexual prowess to satisfy Aurora, but the princess was not prepared for how good the queen truly was! Ingrith's technique was precise and controlled. First, using slow licks up and down Aurora's slit and clit; never letting her tongue linger a second longer on the sensitive bud than she wanted to. This kept Aurora on edge, and desperate, as she tried to force more stimulation via trying to grind herself on Ingrith's face. The queen mother would not have it, as she stopped Aurora's hip movement with her arms, and continued her methodical edging unperturbed, until she had the princess 'demanding' for more.

"MMMMNN!" Aurora moaned through gritted teeth. "More! More, damn you! Enough cat licks! Tongue fuck my cunt like you mean it, you bitch!"

Ingrith smirked. Between Maleficent, Aurora, and the dozens of whores the queen mother had previously bedded, 'bitch' may as well have been her name in the sack. Ingrith didn't mind. To her, it was just proof she was doing her job well. And if the princess wanted a greater showcase of her skill, who was she to deny her?

Ingrith immediately drove her tongue deep into Aurora's womanhood, and began to truly dine on her pussy full force! The queen's technique was flawless, as she effortlessly drove her tongue in and out of Aurora's folds, as well as up and down the girl's outer and inner slit. The queen moaned at the taste, as well as the palpable pleasure of her quarry, as Aurora bucked, moaned, and grabbed Ingrith's crown, urging the queen to do better.

"MMMMM!" the girl moaned. "That's it! Deeper! Faster! Come on, mother, do better! That better not be all you-HAAAHNNN, FUUUUUUUUCKKK!"

Ingrith didn't wait a second longer, and pulled out all the stops to instantly make Aurora go numb with pleasure! The queen mother inserted two fingers into the girl's dripping pussy, and finger fucked her at a relentless pace, while she licked and sucked on her clit at an overdrive pace! Aurora couldn't even pretend to be unimpressed, as the princess immediately became undone at the expert oral pleasure of Ingrith, which had her bucking, screaming, and scrambling at anything for purchase as she felt herself swiftly being pushed to the edge! Ingrith, sensing her daughter-in-law's impending orgasm, switched her routine up, and used her free hand to frantically rub Aurora's clit, while still finger fucking her. The queen wanted to see the girl's face as she orgasmed. She wanted to take in every detail of her face, so she could accurately convey to Maleficent what she'd never get to have again without her permission!

"ING-ING-INGRITH!" Aurora screamed "I'M GONNA CUM! PLEASE, MAKE ME CUM!"

Ingrith smirked, and doubled the pace of her clit rubbing, and curved her finger fucking to reach and slam into Aurora's sweet spot at a pace that had the girl squealing and kicking uncontrollably, as Ingrith pushed her to an explosive orgasm, and then several more, upon several more, until the queen mother was absolutely drenched in Aurora's juices! The barrage was so much that Aurora threw herself from her chair, and tried to scramble away from Ingrith's relentless digits! The queen mother would have none of it, flipped the girl on her back, held her legs down, and shoved her face deep into her snatch! Ingrith proceeded to feast on Aurora's cunt for the next five minutes, lapping up her juices, thrusting her tongue as deep as it could go into her folds, and barraging her clit with her fingers, to get several more excess loads of her cum! Aurora was defenseless, as Ingrith had her way with her unperturbed. Even Maleficent would have shown mercy by now! Hell, Ingrith wasn't done, as she flipped Aurora around, pulled her hair until she was on her knees, and began to finger fuck her from behind even faster!

"Let's get one thing straight, child!" Ingrith growled over Aurora's moans. "You are a princess, I am the queen! Before you ascend to the throne, you will be disciplined, trained, and fucked into submission! Everything you've been taught by the faerie means nothing here! I've bedded and dominated much stronger than you. Unlike Maleficent, I don't dominate weak little things, and pretend it's a show of great strength. You will learn respect, even if I takes all night to fuck it into you!"

Aurora could do nothing but moan and scream as she grabbed fistfuls of carpet, and rode out five more orgasms on Ingrith's fingers! It was all Ingrith could do to not take the girl at that moment! Her cock was so hard, it ached! The sounds, smell, and feeling of Aurora squealing in relentless pleasure in her grasp was intoxicating! Ingrith wanted nothing more than to shove her cock into her hard won prize, but knew this moment had to be savored. More so, the girl required a bit more breaking, and Ingrith knew just the way to do it, while also giving herself an opening to alleviate her burning shaft. The queen snapped her fingers, and Aurora found herself with wrist and ankle bands that forced her upwards into a mid-air spread eagle, facing away from Ingrith. The queen snapped again, and the princess was fitted with a ball gag.

"Like mother, like daughter," Ingrith mused to herself.

The queen drew a chair to her, sat a good five feet away from Aurora, and after magically removing her ripped garments, summoned several flogs to tenderize the girl. Four flogs rhythmically assaulted the girl's breasts, cunt, tits, and ass at a slow, but steady pace; allowing Ingrith to savor the girls yelps, moans, and sounds of brutal orgasms ripping thought her! Ingrith frantically rubbed her meat shaft all the way through Aurora's flogging, just barely managing to hold herself back from an orgasm, lest she make a mess that would alert Aurora prematurely to the waiting surprise. Ingrith kept the flogging up for a few minutes, until Aurora's backside was bright red, and hastily rose to her feet, kicking her chair away. Enough waiting, it was time for the main event! Ingrith snapped her fingers, released Aurora from her bonds, and not even a few seconds after the princess slumped to the floor, grabbed a fistful of her hair, and guided her to the dinner table. Ingrith took a seat on the table, and forced Aurora's head upwards with a foot under her chin.

"Well now," Ingrith purred in anticipation. "That was a nice warm-up, don't you think?"

Aurora swallowed hard, as she was still recovering from the extremely thorough flogging. She couldn't make up her mind whether to be frustrated with her humiliation, or give into how utterly hot it made her feel. What made it worse was that one fed the other, and perpetuated a cycle of endless sexual frustration.

"Yes," Ingrith continued. "Yes, I think so. Now…..let's have some real fun."

Ingrith lifted her gown to reveal her 10 inch, cock, fully erect and throbbing, and Aurora's jaw almost unhinged! The princess didn't think there was anyone alive other than Philipp that could surpass the length and girth of her godmother, yet here was this massive meaty fuck stick swaying side to side between her mother-in-law's legs! Aurora crawled forward in a trance-like state, ignoring questions in the back of her head as to how Ingrith got this, or how 'convenient' this discovery aligned with her godmother's disappearance. All that mattered right now was that big cock, and how desperately she needed to get fucked by it! Ingrith did nothing to stop Aurora's venturing, and the queen cooed at the feeling of Aurora's soft hands beginning to gingerly service her dick. Aurora took her time inspecting her new toy, as she stroked the shaft, gave it small licks across the head and length, and gently squeezed and jerked the balls. Aurora salivated at the queen's unique musk, mixed with a tangy coconut taste. Her tongue and cunt watered almost uncontrollably, as she continued to sample Ingrith's cock.

"I take it you like what you see?" Ingrith chucked/moaned to Aurora.

"I do," Aurora automatically responded. "So fucking big. So goddamn thick!"

"And it's all for you child."

"Really? It's mine? I can have it?!"

"Depends. Will you be good for-haaaahn!"

Aurora's impatience got the better of her, and the princess took the queen's head and upper shaft down her throat, and proceeded to suck and stroke it for a good ten seconds, earning a loud series of moans and hisses from Ingrith, who could only grip the table edges, and tilt her head back in ecstasy.

"Oh mother," Aurora smirked, as she started to truly work on Ingrith's member. "Good is the farthest thing i'll be for you…"

With that, Aurora started to suck Ingrith off. The princess started by alternating long/slow licks along the sides of the queen mother's member, while using a hand to tease the head. After her shaft was nicely lubed up, Aurora rested her lips on the sensitive tip of Ingrith's cock, gave it a kiss, a lick across the slit, and before Ingrith could get impatient, took the tip into her mouth! Ingrith moaned deeply at the expert teasing of Aurora, though she just barely was able to hold herself back from grabbing the girl by the hair, and making her take all of her member. That would surely come in good time. Ingrith had worked hard to get herself and Aurora to this point, and wanted to savor every moment of it. Hell, Ingrith didn't have to wait much longer for the filatio to ramp up, as Aurora was more than up to the task of properly taking her dick.

The princess worked her way up to a full deepthroat, as she took Ingrith a few inches past the head, and steadily bobbed her head back and forth on Ingrith's fuck stick. Aurora intentionally kept her throat stiff, so as to enjoy the sensation of gagging and slobbering on Ingrith's magnificent girth. The queen mother definitely enjoyed Aurora's technique, as she could barely contain her grunts and moans; not to mention the urge to buck her hips into Aurora's face! Aurora kept this pattern up as she gradually took a few more inches of Ingrith, eventually having to relax her throat and extend her tongue when she was over halfway down, but always stalling to suck and slobber for a few minutes, resulting in extremely lust/frustrated filled moans! The queen kept telling herself to force the child to stop stalling and take her all the way, but something in her loved the game, the torture, the feeling of being at Aurora's mercy, when it was the other way around not too long ago. One thing was for certain, this little thing was born to suck cock! Aurora proved that as she finally took Ingrith's member all the way down her throat; moaning in self satisfaction as she felt her nose touch the older woman's pelvis. Ingrith moaned loudly for all of one second, before gasping at the feeling of Aurora squeezing her scrotum tightly!

"Wha….wha….mmmm…..," Ingrith moaned/yelped. "What are you playing at, child?!"

Aurora didn't answer, as she gracefully ejected herself off of Ingrith's member, just barely letting the head of her dick rest on her outstretched tongue, long enough to tease the queen mother with the terror of no longer sucking her off. Aurora quelled those fears, as she effortlessly took Ingrith's throbbing member down to the base! Ingrith gasped loudly, and shut her eyes at the sudden burst of pleasure she was receiving, but the sharp sting of Aurora squeezing her balls immediately forced her to open them, and look at the princess, who was now slowly deepthroating her, retracting to the edge of her cock, and deepthroating her again! For almost three minutes, Aurora took Ingrith to the base over and over, keeping a firm grip on the queen mother's scrotum as a warning to not look away. Aurora enjoyed seeing the muscular buxom quivering desperately in her grasp, and especially her gaze; which the girl had spent a great deal of time perfecting to the point to where even Maleficent could be reduced to putty by the aggressively seductive look. This was always Aurora's favorite part of love making. True, she may have been less physically imposing than most of her partners, but anything, especially with a dick, was just a few licks and strokes away from melting in her hands! Ingrith was no exception, as the older woman was damn near cowering above the girl's gaze. Hell, based on the way her cock was pulsating, Aurora could tell the queen mother wasn't far away from her first orgasm. Aurora was in no mood to accommodate Ingrith so soon, and after a few more deepthroats, fully ejected herself off the older woman's cock, and began to suck, bite, and lick on her balls. Ingrith yelped, moaned, and uttered stifled screams as she tried to keep some semblance of control over the princess.

"Wha...ahh...what are...shit...fuck….what are you….mmmmm...doing?!" Ingrith barely got out. "Guh….gods….get...get back on….mmmm...my cock!"

Aurora ignored Ingrith, and continued to dine on her scrotum unperturbed, until she had her fill, and stood up with a steeled gaze at the queen mother. Ingrith was frozen in a mix of fear and lust. Aurora took advantage of this by slamming her lips against Ingrith's, and galloped her tongue across the older woman's face and tongue, before she hastily ripped the older woman's clothing off, and moved downwards to suck and bite on the queen mother's exceptional tits! Ingrith may as well have been a mannequin, as all she could do was moan at her essence on her taste buds, Aurora's masterful teasing and suckling on her breasts, as well as a free hand being used to stroke her cock! Ingrith felt as if she'd die of Aurora's teasing, but the princess was done with the foreplay, as she suddenly halted her teasing, turned herself around, and grinded her dropping sex atop Ingrith's aching member.

"I've had enough of you in my mouth," Aurora said. "Let's see if you can actually fuck worth a damn."

Ingrith's passion was boiled by the younger woman's challenge, and she hastily stuck four of her fingers inside Aurora's wet cunt, and pumped them rhythmically, until her digits were soaking. Ingrith helped herself to another taste of her daughter-in-law, and swiftly engulfed her lips in another kiss. The two moaned in satisfaction and anticipation, as Ingrith fondled the princess' mounds, while Aurora continued to tease her searing member. This didn't last very long, as both parties were finally ready to truly embrace. Ingrith made her wanton lust known, as she wrapped her hands around Aurora's neck, while she stood up to continue taunting her.

"Are you ready for me, child?" Ingrith huskily whispered into her ear.

"Fuck!" Aurora growled. "You're just like Maleficent! I let you eat my pussy, and I sucked your dick! Stop playing dumb and fuck me already, you prissy old bitch!"

Ingrith smirked as she lowered her hands to Aurora's pelvis, and sat down on the dinner table. Her cock was lined perfectly at the entrance of Aurora's folds, and maddeningly brushed against her sensitive bud!

"Such foul language for a princess," Ingrith mused. "Methinks you need another lesson, Aurora."

Ingrith suddenly pulled Aurora back, and sheathed herself inside Aurora at last! Ingrith gasped at the way Aurora's warm, wet, and tight pussy felt around her dick! Just one thrust was worth 100 battles with Maleficent! Aurora damn near shouted in relief, as she'd been starving for a good dicking all day! Ingrith's more than thick enough member would be worth it alone, but as the queen's desire overrided her self-control, Aurora laughed at the promising good time she had to look forward to. Yes, Ingrith grabbed Aurora by the waist, and while Aurora was still barely standing on her tiptoes, began to hammer into her relentlessly from below with reckless abandon! The room filled with the sounds of squelching, flesh smacking, and guttural moans, as both women finally felt alive with the ever escalating fucking! Aurora was the next to up the pace, as she managed to climb on the table, feet spread apart, and reached a hand back to grip Ingrith's bun as tight as she could! The message was clear: FUCK. ME. HARD.

Ingrith obliged, and continued to drill into Aurora's folds as hard as she could; enjoying the squeals, labored breathing, and swears that the princess uttered freely! Ingrith only added fuel to Aurora's fire, as she spared a hand to barrage the girl's clit with a relentless rubbing that had the princess bucking and shuddering! Ingrith could feel the girl's walls start to tighten around her dick, and the sensation was driving her wild! It was all the queen could do to stave off her much needed orgasm by biting into Aurora's neck!

"Not yet!" Aurora moaned. "Not yet, mother, i'm so close! I'm almost there!"

Ingrith interpreted that as 'hurry up', and proceeded to pump and rub Aurora harder and faster, until her pussy clenched like a vice around her shaft, and the two exploded their desire into/all over each other! Ingrith's eyes rolled, and her breathing went ragged. This was even better than she had dreamed! Aurora pussy was better than any whore she'd bedded, and it was all hers for as long as she wanted! The only thing that even came close to the sensation was her being able to use it as salt in the wound of her 'honored guest', Maleficent, after this ended! But of course she was in no rush. No, Aurora had her full attention for the time being.

Speaking of which, the princess of The Moors made it clear that this was not anywhere close to done, as she stood up, gripped Ingrith's thighs, and began to skewer herself on the queen mother's cock! Again and again, Aurora slammed herself back into Ingrith, making the proud royal nothing more than a walking, talking dildo, and even then, Ingrith was doing neither of those things. Aurora continued to help herself to Ingrith's dick, gradually increasing the speed and intensity of her slams, until Ingrith could do nothing but hold the girl's hips for support, as she became undone in an ever growing haze of lust! Luckily, Aurora grew tired of this position fairly quickly. It was fun for a while, but the princess needed closeness. She wanted to pull on Ingrith's hair, explore every inch of her mouth, scratch, bite, and kiss her skin all over, and see the look on her face as she forced her to her limits! The thought alone was motivation enough for the girl to remove herself from Ingrith's member, much to the older woman's dismay, only to turn around and pounce on the woman as she stood to her feet! Aurora fiercely tongued and licked Ingrith's face, while using the queen mother's back as her personal scratching post. Ingrith purred contently at the girl's enthusiasm, and wasted no time in repositioning herself to once again shove her fuck stick inside Aurora's cunt!

"HAAAAAHN!" Aurora squealed. "FUCK! SO THICK AND DEEP!"

Aurora's squeals of pleasure were like fire in her very veins, and the queen mother grabbed two firm handfuls of the princess' ass, before fucking her hard and fast from below! Each stroke filled Aurora magnificently, and the princess ached for more. No, she was to be queen. She demanded it!

"HARDER!" Aurora shouted. "HARDER! HARDER! FUCKING HARDER! PUT THAT DICK TO WORK!"

Ingrith did as the princess commanded, and Aurora's barks swiftly became fierce moans of pleasure, as Ingrith fucked her like a jackrabbit in heat for several minutes! Sweat had long since coated the bodies of the two women, which made it a bit difficult for Ingrith to keep a good hold on Aurora. The queen compensated this by digging her nails into Aurora's bum, earning a loud yelp from the princess, as she continued to pump the girl for what seemed like forever. Aurora also found a handhold on Ingrith, ala her throat, as the girl choked the queen mother. A sinful glee lit the princess' face as she took in Ingrith's reaction! The proud queen was gasping and whinging for breath! Her eyes were shut in a desperate attempt to focus on the fucking, while also trying to regulate her breathing. Before long, Aurora sensed the queen's building orgasm.

 _"What a slut!"_ Aurora mentally mused. _"Barely a minute of choking, and the whore queen already wants to cum again!"_

Indeed, Ingrith's next orgasm wasn't far off. The queen mother was whining like a bitch, and her thrusts were becoming desperate. Harder, much to Aurora's delight, but less rapid. Even the princess decided to show mercy, and would allow the queen mother to cum. A shame, as she was toying with the idea of magicking a cockring spell around the meat stick.

"Look at me," Aurora breathed out. "Look at me, mother! You wanna cum? You look at me! I wanna see it! I wanna see your precious eyes while you shoot your load inside my tight little pussy! Do it!"

Ingrith managed to pry her eyes open, and suddenly found them locked into Aurora's deep blue pools of ferocity. Once again, Ingrith found herself powerless in the gaze and grip of the young girl, as she silently begged for release. Aurora decided to play with the queen mother for just a bit longer, as she cupped Ingrith's chin in her free hand, and began to slap the older woman's face around. The blows weren't light, as Ingrith's face stung with every whack, but she seemed to enjoy them, as the older woman began to pick up the pace of her thrusting.

"You wanna cum again?" Aurora taunted Ingrith with more slaps. "You wanna blow another load, you fat dicked slut? Beg me. Shout it. Tell me you're a fat dicked slut, and you wanna cum in my pussy like the whore you are! Do it, or i'll ring you right now!"

If the slaps and the insults weren't enough to entice Ingrith, the threat of having her cock ringed was enough to make the queen comply to the girl's demands!

"I...I…" Ingrith moaned out. "I'm…..a fat dicked slut…..i'm a fat dicked slut…..and I wanna cum in your pussy…...like the whore I am! Please, please, please let me cum, child!"

Aurora chuckled, and allowed Ingrith to cum. The queen's gaze went a million miles away. Her jaw locked open, and her face went red with a mix of stress and relief, as she let her essence flow freely into Aurora's folds; filling the girl with thick ropes of her seed! Ingrith kept pumping into Aurora's cunt, as cum spewed out her cock for several moments, until the flow finally subsided after seven consecutive pumps. The queen was struck with a brief spell of dizziness, but managed to turn around, and place Aurora on the table, as she rested for a moment.

"I hope you realize you're not done," Aurora sternly said. "If you're truly serious about claiming me, stamina is a must. I once fucked Maleficent for an entire day with no brakes. Surely you can last at least a few more hours, mother."

Ingrith responded to this challenge by grabbing Aurora by the throat, and ramming her shaft deep inside the girl's folds! Aurora grunted/moaned, which increased in volume as Ingrith steadily increased her pace, until the flesh smacking sounds blended into a relentless rhythm! Ingrith's renewed drive was so great, Aurora found herself on the verge of another orgasm within half a minute! Her high pitched whining gave her away.

"Rub yourself, you little tart!" Ingrith growled to the princess. "Make yourself cum! I know you want to!"

Aurora didn't even have it in her to pretend otherwise, as she shot a hand down to frantically rub her aching clit. The extra stimulus, along with Ingrith's excellent fucking, pushed the girl over the edge within just a few minutes, and the girl's satisfaction thoroughly drenched Ingrith's member! It was the princesses turn for a brief respite, as Ingrith traced a finger along her sopping wet dick, and brought the moist digit to her lips. The queen mother's curiosity was rewarded, as the fluid mix was a musky coconut spice flavor. A bit on the bitter side, but a delectable sensation nonetheless.

"Not bad," Ingrith purred, as she knelt down to Aurora's dripping sex. "I think i'll have some more."

The queen mother once again helped herself to an ample serving of Aurora's cunt, as she licked up and down her folds, drilled inside/swirled her tongue, and lapped her juices into her mouth. Aurora mewled softly at the queen mother's attention to her womanhood, but quickly found herself in a much more extreme predicament, as Ingrith suddenly stood, pushed the girl onto her back, and pushed her legs into the air, until Aurora was balancing on her shoulders. The princess assumed Ingrith was just angling her for a better taste of her pussy, but as the queen mother lowered her face, Aurora felt the unusual wet and cold sensation of her asshole being rimmed! The princess bucked and yelped at the anal intrusion, and was uncertain whether or not it was welcome. Sure, Maleficent had tongued her forbidden hole before, and yes, she was prepared to give her anal cherry to her godmother this night, but Ingrith offered no warning, nor asked permission! Still, welcome or not, the girl could not deny the skill of her mother-in-law, who effortlessly pleasured her with rimming, drilling, and spitting all over her asshole, with skill that rivaled Maleficent's.

"Nuh….n….oh fuck…...no!" Aurora moaned out. "That's…..that's not for you….mmmm...fuck! Stop!"

Ingrith smiled at Aurora's futile resistance, especially in the light of the girl's body/actions telling a different story.

"Oh, Aurora," Ingrith mused at Aurora's cream taste, as she set the girl down, turned her over, and brought her to her knees. "When will you learn? I am a queen. Everything I see is mine. And I see a perfectly succulent asshole, so nice and tight, that's just begging to be eaten by a queen. And perhaps, if it so strikes me, to be fucked nice and deep."

Aurora stiffened at those words, as Ingrith blew into/rubbed her face against Aurora's bum. Despite herself, the girl could not help but moan deeply at Ingrith's teasing and tantalizing. The way the queen took the choice out of Aurora's hands, and spoke of her as if she were just an object, was deeply satisfying in a way the girl was loath to admit. Hell, the next time Ingrith buried her tongue in Aurora's anus, the girl reached an arm back, grabbed Ingrith's crown, and forced the woman to stay face deep in her ass! Ingrith didn't mind in the slightest, as she drilled her tongue as deep as possible into the girl's bowels, and ate her out in a sloppy, slobber heavy display for the next few minutes! Aurora bucked, and heaved at the expert analingus Ingrith bombarded her with, and found herself on the verge of the most peculiar orgasm she had ever experienced! The strange, yet extremely pleasant sensation, as well as the humiliation of being dominated in her most guarded hole by the upstart queen mother! Aurora felt the shame rise in her face as her body betrayed her mind, and rippled with the best, most intense orgasm she had ever endured in her life! Ingrith moaned at the explosion of her juices into/around her mouth, but was unable to exclusively enjoy it for long, as Aurora was invigorated by the extreme orgasm she had just experienced, and quickly turned around to kiss, tongue, and clean Ingrith's mouth and face. The princess was surprised at how delightful her ass cream tasted! Butterscotch with an unknown spice flavor. The girl chuckled, as her taste was more bitter in flavor than her godmother, who she always assumed would have a more pungent taste. Regardless, the princess enjoyed herself on Ingrith's tongue/face, until she cleaned every ounce of her juices off the queen mother.

"Greedy little whore," Ingrith purred to Aurora.

"Consider it payment," Aurora responded. "You tasted my ass, it's only fair I enjoy the fruits of your labor."

"Oh, that was just the appetizer. My mouth is sated, but my cock…."

Ingrith absently stroked her member, and Aurora felt her stomach drop.

"Oh, don't worry, child," Ingrith soothed the girl's fear. "I'm not done with that cunt of yours. But make no mistake, your ass will be mine tonight, and you'll beg me to take it."

Aurora felt a surge of competition swell inside her, and twisted Ingrith's nipples hard, earning a hiss from the queen!

"You'll have to break me first, mother," Aurora huskily whispered into Ingrith's ear.

Ingrith growled, and hastily turned Aurora around! The girl, on all fours atop the table, petite bum swaying in front of the queen mother, made the older woman's cock surge with desire! Fuck self-control, Ingrith grabbed Aurora tightly by the waist, and rammed her cock deep inside Aurora's snatch, and began to pound her with fast/deep thrusts that had both women screaming in ecstasy! Ingrith was relentless as she slammed herself in Aurora again and again, adjusting her hands to find purchase on Aurora's hips, shoulder's, and hair, as she fucked the princess with reckless abandon! Ingrith found herself exerting more and more force, reveling at the desperate grunts and moans she forced out of Aurora. The little bitch had some nerve to challenge her! As if she hadn't already reduced the girl to a drooling, leaking mess with just her tongue and fingers! The more she thought of Aurora'a insolence, the more riled up Ingrith became, and the harder she pounded into Aurora, forcing the girl to reach a hand back in automatic response to the excellent fucking, trying to dull the thrusts as much as she could. Ingrith chuckled at the girl's vain attempt to deny her, and pushed the girl further onto the table as she climbed aboard as well. Before Aurora could catch her breath, Ingrith grabbed the girl by her shoulder, and after positioning herself in an angular position below her, pulled Aurora down on her waiting cock! Ingrith forced Aurora to impale herself on her shaft for a minute or two, reveling in the tightness of her way snatch, and the fact that the girl could not hide how well she was getting fucked! Indeed, the word 'princess' would not fit the girl at the moment. Princesses didn't take their mother-in-law's ten inch dick in their cunts! Princesses didn't moan and pant like bitches in heat, with their eyes rolling, and toes curling while being fucked! How could one call herself a queen to be, when she was being dominated as if she was a pleasure slave? How could one truly call her crown a symbol of her authority when it was atop her head during her subjugation? Aurora was no princess. Not to Ingrith. Out there, for all the lords, ladies, and peasants, maybe. But here, where it really mattered, Aurora was just another whore that was going to take it in the ass before the night was over. The very thought of it was enough to get Ingrith to the edge, and the queen grabbed Aurora's arms, and increased the speed of her fucking to a jackhammer pace! Aurora was also near her climax, as the girl's walls started to squeeze and contract around Ingrith's cock! Ingrith was the first to gain relief, as she shot another load deep into Aurora's pussy, while the girl achieved her orgasm a few seconds later; the tightness of her walls forcing even more seed from Ingrith's scrotum! Aurora collapsed onto the table, but Ingrith was not done fucking her whore yet!

"You better not be done!" she growled into the girl's ear, as she lowered her entire weight on her, and continued to pump into her folds. "After all that talk about fucking for a whole day, you better not be quitting! Not when it's just getting good!"

Aurora purred, and pushed herself upwards into Ingrith's arms. The queen mother greedily fondled her breasts, rubbed her clit, and ferociously kissed her.

"Trust me, mother," Aurora mused. "It is you that will beg for respite when I am done."

The girl pushed Ingrith on her back, stood up, turned around, and after positioning herself just, right, began to slowly impale herself on Ingrith's dick. Aurora's folds had long since stretched enough to accommodate all of Ingrith's thick shaft, but the girl still insisted on teasing her mother in law via thrusting herself up and down only a little under halfway on queen mother's cock! Ingrith grunted in pleasure and frustration as the girl slowly took more and more of her cock in her pussy. The older woman's eyes were glued shut at the pleasure shooting down her fuck stick, and reverberating through the rest of her body. Her ragged breath blew out of her clenched teeth, and her nails were desperately scratching at the table for adequate purchase. Thankfully, Aurora didn't tease her for too long, as Ingrith finally felt the girl's soft bum grind against her hips! Both women let loose guttural roars of pleasure, as they experienced every inch of each other, and Aurora swiftly turned around as she fucked herself up and down on the queen mother's throbbing member! The princess was beside herself with pleasure, as she steadily fucked herself on her godmother's shaft, making sure to gyrate her hips every time she fully impaled herself! Aurora enjoyed the sight of Ingrith's eyes rolling to the back of her head, the queen's strained moans, and the way she desperately clung to the girl's waist for support with one hand, while massaging her breasts with the other. Aurora allowed herself to feel safe for just a moment, but that was all it took for Ingrith to get inpatient with the orgasm she felt building in her balls. Ingrith was more than wise to the girl's proclivity for teasing and edging, and was having none of it!

The queen mother grabbed Aurora by her neck, pushed her off her soaking cock, and after forcing the girl on her knees in the opposite direction, forcefully thrust her entire length inside the girl, and began to fuck her at a relentless pace while keeping a firm hand on her neck! The queen mother uttered no taunts, and offered no respite to the princess, as she was solely focused on using the girl's tight pussy to milk her cock to a mind numbing orgasm within a little over a minute! Ingrith was invigorated by her much needed release, and her burning lust spurred her onto an intense, fast paced, and brutal round of fucking, as she flipped Aurora over and over again, fucking the girl intensely in missionary and doggy style for over ten minutes! The queen was relatively gentle at first, intensely kissing/tonguing Aurora in missionary, before roughly flipping her onto her knees, and making the girl rub her pussy while she fucked her from behind! Ingrith flipped the princess over on her back again, and while damn near holding the girl's legs over her head, piledrived her pussy for a few minutes, before once again missing the feel of ramming into her from behind, and flipping her over for another brutal round of doggy fucking! This one earned an orgasm from the princess, who's moans devolved into incoherent babbling, as her walls clenched around Ingrith's dick, and an orgasm worthy of the gods ripped through her body! Ingrith sighed with triumph at the feeling of inducing yet another orgasm from in the girl, and once again turned her on her back, while moving off the table, pulling Aurora to the edge, and fucking her again from a standing position; this time slow and hard! Ingrith kept the pace steady as she recovered from the brief sexual sprint, while Aurora was more than happy to relax and receive the extremely satisfying meat stick that was slowly pumping her full, and hitting her spot. The girl once again flooded Ingrith's dick with her pussy cum, and her curled toes found themselves in the queen mother's mouth, as the queen moaned in satisfaction.

"The bed," Aurora moaned. "I'm tired of this hard, cold, table. I'm a princess, and I demand to be transferred to the bed for a proper fucking!"

Ingrith smiled with a small hit of menace. Aurora had spirit, and the queen mother enjoyed slowly breaking it. Nevertheless, she also agreed that a more hospitable environment was needed, and scooped Aurora in her arms, before hastily rushing over to the bed, and plopping the girl on it. Aurora giggled, and crawled over to the edge to stroke Ingrith's cock upside down.

"Look at what you did," Ingrith mused. "All that cum dripping off my cock. You fucking slut. Clean it up. It's the least you can do."

Aurora was swift to appease her mother in law, as she repeatedly deepthroated her, and snaked her tongue around every inch of the queen mother's member, cleaning her cock in just a minute, before reaching down to do the same to Ingrith's balls. The queen mother grunted in approval, and allowed herself to enjoy the feeling for a few moments, before crawling onto the bed with Aurora. The princess was not done orally servicing the older woman's cock, as she pushed Ingrith on her back, and while using her tongue to mercilessly tease her cock head, used her feet to stroke the shaft. Ingrith cooed and chuckled at the sensation. Aurora stopped soon afterwards, and planted herself on top of Ingrith. The two gently kissed and caressed each other for a few minutes, until Aurora hastily ended the kissing, and sat upright over the queen with a mischievous grin on her face as she bit her lip.

"Let's play a game," Aurora cooed to Ingrith.

"A game?" the older woman responded. "What kind of game?"

"I haven't named it yet, but I play it all the time with Maleficent and Philipp. The rules are as follows. Number one, we can only use our hands and tongues to pleasure each other in any way we see fit. The goal is to make each other cum three times before the other does it first. You must win two out of three rounds to win the game. I decide when the rounds begin, and can do so at any moment. By the way, only Philipp has managed to beat me."

"And so will I."

"We shall see. Round 1 starts now."

Aurora planted her pussy atop Ingrith's face, as she grabbed the woman's feet, and pulled her legs straight up, while Ingrith furiously ate her cunt! While this was seemingly counterproductive to the game, Aurora needed to know her opponent before she made her move. Ingrith proved to be more than up to her standards, as the queen ate and drilled into her pussy with a rare speed and skill that had the princess squealing and struggling to maintain her composure. Ingrith took advantage of the girl's weakening grip, as she forced her legs out of Aurora's hands, used them to wrap over her shoulders, and force her backwards onto the mattress! Before Aurora could recover, Ingrith had scrambled off the bed, and was holding the girl's ass upwards towards her waiting tongue! Aurora was defenseless, as the queen mother once again ate her ass, while also rubbing her clit; nearly bringing the girl to the first orgasm of the match! Aurora squealed and kicked frantically, until her legs found purchase around Ingrith's head. She used this to twist herself and Ingrith around, resulting in the queen mother leaning against the edge of the bed, while Aurora was on her knees with a tight throat already beginning to suck Ingrith's fuck stick off! Ingrith moaned loudly as the princess choked herself on her dick, and for a moment forgot the game. That proved to be a mistake, as Aurora suddenly used her arms to yank the older woman's legs out from under her, who crashed to the ground with a yelp! Ingrith managed to get into a sitting position, but it was too late by then, as Aurora was already stroking her cock with one hand, while sucking and biting on the older woman's left tit! Ingrith yelped and moaned as the girl was not gentle in her ministrations, but quickly managed to recover as she pulled herself upwards, grabbed Aurora by her hair, and forced her to deepthroat her again and again. Aurora smiled to herself as Ingrith used her throat as a sleeve. Just like her godmother, Ingrith couldn't put her desire above the game, and proceeded to face fuck the young woman until she blew a huge load down her throat!

The queen mother chided herself for giving a point to Aurora, vowing to get it back, but her opponent was just getting started. Aurora crawled between the older woman's legs, kicked her the back of her knees, and after forcing Ingrith on all fours, pounced on her lascivious backside, and began to eat her ass, while using a spare hand to stroke her cock! The queen mother moaned fiercely as Aurora rimmed and tongue fucked her tight anus/stroked her cock in sync, and cursed herself at how quickly she gave in to the sensation. It had been so long since she'd been properly ass fucked, and the way Aurora ate her forbidden hole made her tremble with desire. The princesses expert cock stroking was the finishing touch as the queen mother reluctantly blew another load onto the floor.

"You're not very good at this," Aurora mocked her. "In fact, this may be the easiest two rounds i've ever had."

Ingrith growled and roughly reached for the girl. The queen mother would not be talked to as if she was an amateur, and hastily set herself to the task of recouping her lost points.

She started by sitting the girl on her face and rapidly licked, nipped, fingered, and rubbed her soaking pussy. Aurora yelped and purred at Ingrith's renewed vigor, and considered letting her take a point to make this more interesting, but her desire to get a perfect round in over the uptight bitch was too tempting, and she attempted to close the round off via stroking the older woman's cock to an orgasm while she continued to ride her face! Ingrith bucked at the stimulation, but managed to endure the girl's teasing, and eat her way to Aurora's first orgasm, and her first point!

As Aurora bucked wildly, her womanhood sprayed her sweet juices into Ingrith's mouth, the older woman took advantage of her temporary disorientation, flipped the girl on her knees, and continued to eat her cunt; disregarding the trivial need for air! Aurora, still sensitive from her last orgasm, could do nothing but grip the rug below her for purchase, as Ingrith bombarded her pussy to another very wet and explosive orgasm!

The princess huffed and puffed greatly, trying to will her body to recover, and renew her fight against Ingrith, but the queen mother, spurred on by her impending victory, placed a foot on the girl's head, pulled her ass upwards, and after planting herself on the girl's face, her balls a little ticklish from rubbing against the girl's hair, began to mercilessly eat her as, and finger her pussy! Aurora's womanhood was so sensitive from the pleasure, she flailed, and bucked, and fought for escape, until she was able to scramble under Ingrith's legs. The temporary escape she achieved was short-lived, as the queen mother grabbed her legs, and dove her face into her womanhood for a continued helping of her succulent cunt. Aurora strangled intense moans and screams in her throat, clawed at the ground for leverage, but was done for, as Ingrith flipped her around, so as to give her more access to her dripping folds, and gave her fast/long lips up and down her slit, bit/sucked her clit, and slapped the girl's cunt. Aurora found her body pushing upwards to meet Ingrith's pleasure barrage, and, before she could stop herself, felt another nerve exploding orgasm rip through her body, and all over Ingrith's face! The girl babbled incoherently, and twitched every few seconds, as her body recovered from the series of intense orgasms. Ingrith let her take all the time she needed, as she cleaned herself of Aurora's juices, and surveyed her prize. The sight of Aurora helpless, in heat like a bitch, and desperate, filled the queen with an insatiable lust. Her already hard cock throbbed in encouragement, as Ingrith sat on the floor across from Aurora, grabbed her by the small of her back, and lifted her up face to face.

"That's enough rest," the queen mother growled at her. "My cock is hungry for that pussy. Be a dear and feed it to me."

Aurora, still a little hazy, had her senses jolted to full capacity as Ingrith slid her down her thick member! The girl automatically wrapped her legs around the older woman, and crashed her lips against her mother-in-law, as Ingrith grabbed her bottom, and lifted her up and down her shaft. Both women moaned and tongued each other, as the slow, but hard thrusts rocked them just right. Aurora's toes curled, as Ingrith moved her mouth to her neck, collarbone, and just above her mounds. The princess grabbed a fistful of the older woman's hair for purchase, as she did her best to increase the force of her downward thrusts; needing the fucking to ramp up significantly more. After a few minutes of the maddeningly pedestrian fucking, Aurora took matters into her own hands, and pushed Ingrith onto her back. The princess then proceeded to slam and gyrate her hips at a breakneck pace on Ingrith's member; yelling in satisfaction as she used the older woman as a human dildo. Ingrith tried to right herself and retake control of the situation, but Aurora would have none of it, as she kept the queen mother pinned on her back, and used her hands to pinch and twist her nipples! Ingrith hissed at the sudden stimulation, and dug her nails into the carpet to keep from losing herself! Aurora continued to grind on her cock at a merciless pace, only slowing down for the occasional kiss, tonguing, lip biting, and choking, before she felt herself getting close to another edge. She abandoned Ingrith entirely, as she used her right hand to rub her clit, and her left to massage and pinch her breasts, until she once again lost herself in a haze of another splendid orgasm, and slumped forward to catch her breath. Ingrith would not allow that, as the queen mother flipped the princess onto her side. The queen mother then got onto her knees, spread Aurora's legs, and after grabbing hold of one with both arms, positioned her length at Aurora's entrance.

"Quite the gusher, aren't you?" Ingrith purred. "You're making a mess, you know. Though I suppose it is flattering to see my labor bearing such fruits."

"Your labor?!" Aurora snapped at her. "That was all me! You were fucking like a timid virgin! Now stop teasing me, and fuck me like you mean it!"

Ingrith thrusted herself into Aurora hard! The girl squealed in delight, and her sounds of pleasure became more shrill, as Ingrith hammered her pussy so hard and relentless, the princess' noises resembled that of a newborn piglet! Ingrith continued her pace, for a few minutes, and then switched positions, as she laid on her side, behind Aurora, hoisted the girl's leg upwards, and continued to fuck her from the side, while grabbing the back of her head, and forcing their lips to crash together. Ingrith's pace was slower this time, but consistent and hard. Aurora's toes damn near cramped as the older woman rhythmically pushed herself as deep as she could inside the girl again and again. The princess' folds began to tighten around her cock once again, and Ingrith's breathing became increasingly labored. She was beginning to reach her edge, and adjusted her positioning once again, as she placed herself and Aurora in a missionary position, and continued to slowly, but brutally, dominate the girl. Ingrith's desire fueled her to ramp up the fucking, as she grabbed the girl's arms, forced them above her head, and held them there as she continued to plow her into the rug! Aurora bit her lip, and moaned contently at the queen mother's vigor. The girl was always fluctuating between being dominant and submissive, as both appealed to her nature. Hell, her favorite position was power bottom. Pulling the strings from below, and making tops bend to her will. Aurora was feeling the desire to do that just now. She could feel Ingrith on the verge of another orgasm, and was determined to make the slut work for it.

As Ingrith got one last thrust in, Aurora gripped the queen mother's hands, pried herself free, and pushed Ingrith off of her. The girl got up before the older woman could react, and walked towards a couch near the bed. Aurora enticed the queen mother to follow, as she swayed her hips, and gestured for her to pursue. Ingrith happily obliged, as she damn near tackled Aurora onto the couch! The girl just barely caught herself with a hand reflexively sticking out to break her fall, and wrapped her legs around Ingrith's waist, as the queen mother didn't waste any time inserting herself back into Aurora's folds. The queen mother pumped in and out of Aurora in this slightly awkward position, before adjusting her to where the princess was leaning back on the couch, legs extended above the older woman's shoulders, which Ingrith grasped for better purchase, as she redoubled her efforts; this time getting much more satisfaction, as her thrusts made it down to the hilt! Aurora allowed Ingrith to have her fun, but repeatedly impeded Ingrith's momentum, as just when the queen felt she was near, Aurora would gyrate her hips, tighten her walls, slap/pinch her breasts, and break her focus. Ingrith became frustrated with the girl's repeated obstruction, but was unable to regain any sense of control over the princess.

"You seem unbalanced, mother," Aurora mocked Ingrith.

The queen mother growled at her, but Aurora was not impressed.

"Calm down, you cunt crazed slut," she continued. "Tell you what, i'll give you a tip. I know you've scissor fucked before. The same principle applies, tho with more thrusting than rubbing. Think you can do that, you old bitch?"

Aurora spread her legs with a smirk, and Ingrith positioned herself between them. The queen mother thrusted herself inside Aurora ounce, before the princess began to meet her thrusts in turn! The two women scissor fucked each other for a good while; both women losing themselves in the wanton love making! Aurora made sure to keep her walls nice and tight, as she met Ingrith thrust for thrust, knowing full well it was driving the older woman crazy! Indeed, Ingrith could do nothing but grit her teeth, and continue to match her daughter-in-law, as she closed her eyes, and allowed the sensation to overwhelm her being! Again, Aurora allowed Ingrith to enjoy herself for some time, but as she felt Ingrith's cock begin to throb ever so slightly, she put her foot on Ingrith's face, and pushed it backwards into a throw pillow, while she slid off the older woman's dick. Aurora knew Ingrith wouldn't be happy about that, especially with the way she was excellently milking that dick, and scrambled out of the way, as Ingrith lunged at her! The princess grabbed the older woman by her shoulders, and pinned her to the sofa.

"Sit," she said as she pointed at her.

Ingrith reluctantly obeyed.

"Good bitch," Aurora purred, as she spread Ingrith's legs to either side, climbed on top of the woman in a reverse position, and slid down her cock again, with her legs tucked under Ingrith's.

Both women let loose a guttural moan, and Aurora proceeded to fuck Ingrith's dick, while the woman placed her hands on the girl's backside, and did her best to ramp up the intentionally slow and soft fucking Aurora was giving her, but didn't have enough leverage to make the thrusts any stronger, and had to stifle her whines, as Aurora teased her dick for several long minutes with thrusts that weren't strong enough to push her over the edge, but plenty strong to get and keep her there!

"Hmmm…" Aurora mused. "No…..no, this isn't right either."

The girl stood off Ingrith's member, much to the queen mother's protest.

"Wretched, girl!" she huffed. "Why do you….oh…...oooooh…..that…..that feels nice!"

Aurora chuckled, as she used her feet to flawlessly stroke Ingrith's cock. The girl's soles were soft and cold. A much needed balm to Ingrith's searing length. More than that, the girl was a virtuoso with her toes; earning a symphony of moans, giggles, and yelps, as the princess cupped her feet around Ingrith's cock to execute a series of strokes from the head to the base, at varying speeds. Aurora followed that with alternating slides of her feet up and down either side of the meat stick, and used her toes to tease the head, and apply pressure to the balls. Ingrith was starting to feel as if she'd explode from the pleasure, and might've made a move to grab the girl's feet and use them as she pleased, until she achieved her orgasm, but the older woman was paralyzed by Aurora's eyes. The girl learned early on that her eyes were like the paralyzing venom of a jellyfish. Those caught in her pools of carnal mischief and desire were helpless. Trapped by her gaze, until she allowed them to escape. On that note, Aurora turned around on her stomach, and after feeling around for Ingrith's member, cupped her feet around it, and wiggled her plump bum for her mother in law.

"Well?" Aurora asked sarcastically. "Would you like to cum? Fuck my feet and work for it!"

Ingrith had to shake off the remnants of her paralysis, and made a move to grasp Aurora's feet.

"Ah, ah!" Aurora scolded her. "No hands. Don't be lazy. Fuck my feet like you know how to use that thing!"

Ingrith made a sound that was a mix of a growl and a mewl, but played by the girl's rules, and proceeded to thrust her hips forward, and slide her cock back and forth between Aurora's soles. The queen mother used her right hand to grasp the sofa frame, and the other to pinch/rub her breasts, to hasten her impending orgasm. The sight of Aurora's slender figure, as well as that petite butt sliding in and out of focus, was more than enough to get her to the edge, and as Aurora felt the older woman's cock stat to throb, coupled with her desperate thrusts and labored grunts, she maneuvered her feet in such a way that Ingrith's much overdue, and very explosive orgasm was directed to the floor, rather than the empty canvas that was her naked backside. Indeed, Ingrith's tidal wave of semen coated the splendid rug below, and would undoubtedly need to be cleaned in the near future.

"Tsk, tsk," Aurora faux scolded her. "Look at what you've done, mother dear. Such a nice rug ruined."

Ingrith only heard insignificant babbling, as she was recovering from her much needed relief, and already ramping up for another round. Aurora found this out in the most surprising manner, as Ingrith roughly grabbed the girl by her hair, and pulled her up against herself. Aurora had just a moment to enjoy the sensation of Ingrith's big tits nestled against her back, before the older woman relocated the hand in her hair to her throat, and choked the girl, as she used her free hand to slap/pinch her breasts, and savagely finger/rub her cunt, until Aurora was bucking and heaving with a seizure of pleasure!

"I have never in my life," Ingrith growled to the princess. "Encountered such a spoiled, rotten, greedy, and selfish little whore! I've allowed you to have your fun, but it's time to put you back in your place!"

The older woman pushed Aurora onto the floor, and used her hair as a leash, as she guided the young woman to the wall, right next to the couch, and yanked her hair to make her stand up, and press her body against the wall. Aurora immediately felt the stinging sensation of Ingrith's palm slamming into her ass cheeks with a loud PAP, and yelped/moaned at the divine balance of pain/pleasure she loved to experience with a good spanking! Her yelps turned into full on moans, as Ingrith jammed four of her fingers up her wet snatch, and pumped them in and out with extreme fervor! The older woman channeled everything into ravishing Aurora's cunt. She greatly enjoyed the delectable feeling of her hand being drenched in her juices, the feeling of complete and utter dominance over the willful and rebellious young woman, and above all the feeling of making Maleficent's favorite toy, her FORMER toy, whine, moan, and yelp like a little bitch. Her bitch! Her fuck toy to use however she wanted, whenever she wanted, for as long as she wanted!

"Mmmmm!" Ingrith hummed. "Looks like that pussy is in love with my fingers! I can feel her tightening around me already! Is that it? Not even a full minute of fingering, and you already want to cum all over my hand? Cheap whores, servant girls, and concubines have more dignity!"

Aurora wished to respond to Ingrith's words, but the queen mother's rhythmic finger fucking, which stretched the girls walls in all the right ways, filled her with too much pleasure to form a coherent response. Indeed, Aurora could do nothing but claw at the walls, grit her teeth, and will herself not to cum on Ingrith's fingers; as impossible of a task as it may have seemed. The queen soon grew bored of the finger fucking, and removed her hand so as to shove them into Aurora's mouth. Try as she might, Aurora could not resist sucking Ingrith's fingers clean of her juices, like a dog lapping up water. The queen mother proceeded to finger fuck the girl's face for a little while, before ejecting them from Aurora's mouth, and crouching below. Aurora felt Ingrith spread her rear, and before she could protest, the queen mother once again began to gorge herself on the princess' asshole!

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Aurora screamed. "MOTHER…...FUUUUUUUUUCKKKK!"

Ingrith took that as a challenge, as she alternated between tonguing/rimming the girl's asshole, fingering them with an increasing amount of digits, and of course, making that ass turn red with ample slapping! Ingrith's favorite part by far, a moment she savored for every drop it was worth, was when she finally succeeded in burying her entire fist in Aurora's rectum, after several minutes of priming her ass with her fingers and tongue! Aurora could no longer hold herself back, and had the indisputable, undeniable, most exquisite orgasm of her life, as her rectum achieved a mind numbing orgasm in unison with her cunt! Aurora forgot everything. Maleficent, Philipp, her favorite color, her favorite book, her name. Everything that made her who she was seemed irrelevant in the midst of this divine orgasm she was riding out! She'd sacrifice her crown, her freedom, her sense of self, all of it was irrelevant, if she could feel this sensation for every moment of everyday, forever!

"That's it, child!" Ingrith beamed at her; wishing she could see more of Aurora's face. "You've opened up so well for me! And it's only the beginning! My cock will taste that ass tonight! It will be mine, and only mine! No other is worthy of it! It belongs to me!"

Ingrith pumped and twisted her fist inside Aurora's anus for several more minutes, making sure her ass was loose enough for later penetration, and slowly pulled it out; reveling in the satisfying suction noises the girl's asshole made, as she recovered her hand.

Aurora slumped against the wall. The side of her face glued to the moist surface. She was short of breath, bleary visioned, humiliated, and degraded. She'd never felt so alive, so fulfilled! Dare she say it, even her godmother would be hard pressed to do better! Ingrith seemed adamant in proving this, as Aurora suddenly felt herself forced to the ground on all fours!

"Look at what you did," Ingrith mocked her, putting a foot on the girl's head. "My nice clean floors are ruined. Be a dear and clean it up. It's the least you can do, slut."

Aurora smiled, and eagerly lapped up the puddle of her fluids, not stopping until every drop of her cum was swabbed from the floor. This took a while, but Ingrith didn't mind, as she was enjoying the lion's share of the girl's anal cum on her hand. The butterscotch taste was heaven in Ingrith's taste buds, and the queen softly moaned at the reminder of how sweet Aurora's ass plunder was.

"Good job," Ingrith called down to Aurora. "But if i'm not mistaken, I believe some of your whore juice is soaking my feet."

Ingrith sat on the armrest of the chair, and extended her foot to Aurora's face.

"Go on," she said impatiently. "I don't have all night."

Aurora grunted, but the intention was uncertain. Defiance? Submission? Frustration? Longing? Whatever it was, the girl took hold of Ingrith's right leg to hold her foot steady, and began to clean it with her mouth. The princess was extremely thorough with her foot cleanse, as she licked several times up and down Ingrith's soles, and took her time sucking each toe, as well as licking between them, before moving on to the other foot. It was Ingrith's turn to paralyze Aurora with her domineering, and somewhat contemptful eyes. Aurora felt as if she was nothing more than the queen mother's entertainment. A toy that could be easily discarded and replaced. This should have made the girl quite indignant, but she reveled in being debased in such a way, and absently moved a hand between her legs to stimulate herself. Ingrith noticed, and was having none of it, as she grabbed Aurora by her waist, lifted her up, and pinned her back against the wall! The older woman moved her hands to the girl's thighs, allowing some room between them to adjust her cock, and position it at Aurora's entrance. Ingrith grazed the princess with her member, and swayed it across her pussy lips, but would not give the girl any of it. It drove Aurora's sensitive, and aching snatch wild!

"Damn it!" Aurora squirmed. "Are your old joints locking up?! Fuck me!"

Ingrith slammed herself into Aurora with one hard thrust, earning curled toes, rolled back eyes, and a guttural moan from the princess, but did not thrust again when she pulled back.

"What. The. Hell?!" Aurora spat at her.

"Your manners, young lady," Ingrith coolly said. "Ask me properly, or you shall only get morsels."

"FUCKING BITCH!"

Another single thrust, but no follow up.

"Care to try again?" Ingrith asked.

"CUNT!"

Another single thrust, but no follow up.

"ASS BREATH!"

Another.

"SLUT!"

Another.

"YOU LIMP DICKED SLUT!"

Another.

"AAAAAGH! ROUND 2 STARTS NOW!"

Ingrith bit down her twinge of annoyance at the girl interrupting what was shaping up to be an excellent round of sexual torture, but smiled as she held Aurora aloft, and knelt down to eat her pussy; her tongue absolutely swimming up, down, and inside Aurora's snatch! If the girl wanted to cum so badly, Ingrith would use that to her advantage, and barrage the bitch with more pleasure than she could handle! In hindsight, Aurora realized it was foolish to start another round when she was hot and desperate, but the initial explosion of her first orgasm orgasm was worth losing a point, as Ingrith's tongue easily ravished the girl's folds to an explosive orgasm on the older woman's face! The queen mother was no fool, and knowing Aurora was still very much in a haze of lust, took advantage of the girl's seemingly insatiable libido, and stood her up, only to turn her around, and bury her face in Aurora's backside! Besides preparing it for a good anal pounding, Ingrith's fisting proved to beneficial in another way, as the queen mother was able to shove her tongue deeper into the the younger woman's rear, as well as achieve a faster pace of anal finger fucking, while using a spare hand to frantically rub Aurora's sensitive clit! Once again, Aurora was helpless, as the barrage of pleasure damn near paralyzed her! She didn't even realize she was reaching a hand back to hold Ingrith's head steady, until she once again came from her ass and pussy simultaneously; the explosion of desire making her legs buckle! Ingrith held her steady by grabbing the girl by her throat, and forcibly pressing her into her body. Her spare hand was already at work, fingering and rubbing Aurora's cunt; victory so close within her grasp!

"I guess we can add a second name to those that have bested you in your silly game!" Ingrith triumphantly cooed into Aurora's ear. "I suppose it's no wonder my son has never been bested by you. Look at what he comes from?"

Aurora could not bear the smugness of Ingrith's premature celebration. This old bitch was the past, a relic of a bygone era. Aurora would cement herself as a worthy successor, and put her in her place!

The princess managed to reach a hand back, grip Ingrith's cock, and squeeze it as hard as she could! This disrupted Ingrith's assault just long enough for Aurora to pry herself free, maneuver herself behind Ingrith, and push the older woman into the wall. Before the queen mother could recover, Aurora was already on her knees, her tongue buried in her opponent's rectum, and her hands stroking her fat meat stick! Aurora's ass eating skills absolutely had room for improvement, but her good enough analingus, coupled with her excellent cock stroking, was more than enough to push Ingrith over the edge, and shoot her essence into the wall! Aurora kept up that momentum by grabbing the queen mother's scrotum with both hands, and rhythmically squeezing them, as she continued to anally feast! Ingrith was not prepared for this tactic, and could only hiss, scream, and dig her nails into the wall, as the sudden spike of pain fused in perfect unison with the pleasure of Aurora's ass eating, and once again forced several more ropes of cum out of her throbbing fuck stick! Aurora didn't stop, knowing she had to finish the round while Ingrith was still reeling, and stood up, gripped the older woman by her waist, and hip tossed her onto the floor. Ingrith was able to get to her hands and knees after the tumble, but that was as far as she was able to recover, as Aurora placed a knee on her cock and balls, and continued to probe her ass with her tongue! Ingrith was powerless to move, lest the pain of her trapped cock become worsened, and was forced to claw at the ground, huffing, puffing, and moaning in futile resistance, as Aurora ate her forbidden hole, and slapped her marvelously big ass cherry red! Ingrith all but defeated, was forced to cum for the third time; most of it drenching her stomach.

"Ha, ha," Aurora mocked her, as she rolled to the floor, slightly winded from the lack of oxygen. "How's that for-MMMMPH!"

Ingrith may have lost the round, but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it! She took advantage of Aurora's temporary fatigue, and sat on her face! The girl protested with mumbled curses and desperate ass slapping, but like Ingrith suspected, Aurora's tongue naturally found her asshole! The queen mother moaned at the always welcome sensation of a good ass licking, and stroked herself to hasten the pleasure.

"What's the matter?" Ingrith called down to Aurora, not caring if she could hear. "You were so content with eating my ass just a second ago! Don't be modest, dear, there's more than enough for seconds. Have as much as you like!"

Aurora grunted under the behemoth that was Ingrith's ass, but continued to eat her out, as the queen cleaned herself of her cum, and jerked herself off some more.

"Not bad," Ingrith mused. "I've certainly had much better, but you're young. We'll make a proper ass muncher out of you. Just wait."

The queen mother allowed Aurora to breathe normally again, as she rolled over to lie on her back. Aurora reached over, and the two had a tender moment, as they slowly kissed and tongued each other, eager to share and taste the lingering ass/cock essence on each other. The moment was fleeting, as the two were eager to get back to their preferred pace of lovemaking. Aurora initiated the fucking, as she pulled Ingrith to a sitting position, and straddled the woman, until they were in a sitting scissor position, and began to fuck each other at a slow, but intense pace. Both women agreed to a silent truce, as they clung to each other, fondled each other's breasts, and in Ingrith's case, sucked on Aurora's big left toe, in an effort to achieve another needed orgasm. The two savored each other's moans, and breathy declarations of carnal satisfaction, as they worked in unison to thrust into each other. The two gazed into each other's eyes for the majority of the scissoring; conveying wanton lust, desire, and pleasure to each other. The sounds, the smells, and the feeling eventually overwhelmed them, and the two came hard into/against each other!

"Hnnn…..hnnnn...hnnnn…." Ingrith grunted, trying to catch her breath. "That cunt is one hell of a cock milker. I feel as if I am a cow."

"Tut, tut, mother," Aurora patted her head, as she began to walk towards the bed. "That type of play comes later. For now, let's finish our current game."

The princess climbed onto the bed, and positioned herself like a cat ready to pounce at the approaching Ingrith.

"Round 3 begins now!"

Ingrith was the one to pounce on Aurora, and after a brief struggle for control, Ingrith succeeded in flipping the princess on her shoulders, and dove face first into her waiting cunt! Aurora's legs flailed wildly as the queen effortlessly drove her tongue up and down her soaked sex, as well as her asshole. Ingrith enjoyed the girl's nether regions for almost a full minute, but Aurora was able to gain enough momentum to backward roll onto all fours, and pounce at Ingrith. The queen mother put a foot in the girl's face, stopping her momentum cold, and laughed at her, as Aurora tried in vain to press forward; only managing to grab and pull at Ingrith's cock for a short time.

Suddenly, in a move that surprised the older woman, Aurora abandoned her attack, stood up, and jumped. The princess grabbed one of the posts of the luxurious bed frame, and spread her legs. Ingrith didn't know what to make of it. Surely this had to be a trap of some sort, but the sight/smell of the princess' snatch rocking gently above her head was a temptation impossible for the queen mother to resist.

"Come on," Aurora cooed to the queen, who was cautiously crawling to her quarry. "You afraid of the sweet, innocent, Sleeping Beauty?"

Ingrith took the bait, and stood straight into the girl's hovering cunt! The queen mother was not taking any chances, and began to eat the girl out with as much gusto as she could. Aurora did not make it easy on her, as the girl locked her legs around the woman's head, and pressed her in her cunt, but Ingrith was determined to win the round, and relentlessly drilled her tongue every which way inside the girl's snatch, until her face was drenched in her cum!

Aurora momentarily lost her grip from the sheer excellent relief at the mouth of her mother in law, but managed to use the fall to her advantage, and swing herself upside down into a 69 position, right in front of Ingrith's rock hard dick! Both women immediately went down on each other, knowing full well what each other's mouths could do, determined to score the next point. In Ingrith's case, it seemed as though she'd be the one to get another point. Aurora, much like her dear Maleficent, was dreadful at sucking cock upside down; though Ingrith enjoyed the sound of the girl violently gagging, followed by desperate breaths, as she did her best to stroke and suck the older woman's cock. Ingrith was having no such trouble, and with a firm grip on the girl's ass, ate her pussy from an upside down position just as exceptionally. After a full minute of failing at 69 cock sucking, as well as the feeling of an orgasm building up in her core, Aurora pulled a last ditch effort, and reached out to grab and squeeze Ingrith's balls! The flare of pain made the queen mother release the girl's ass, who twisted onto her knees as she fell to the bed, and continued to suck the queen mother off in a more convenient position.

"AHHH!" Ingrith moaned at the fast paced deepthroating; holding the girl's head steady, despite herself. "MMMMM…...CHEATING…..LITTLE….WHORE!"

Aurora's throat clasped around Ingrith's dick like a sleeve, and the relentless face fucking quickly became too much for Ingrith, who exploded her essence down Aurora's throat! The queen mother's legs buckled, and she held onto the girl's hair for dear life, but Aurora continued to deepthroat the queen, not breaking pace, as she guzzled her seed down, working towards taking the lead! Ingrith knew she was in trouble, and managed to pry Aurora off of her dick, take a page out of the princess' book, and jump upwards to grab the bedpost.

"Your turn," Ingrith smiled at Aurora.

The girl smirked, and after standing on her toes, and gripping Ingrith's hips, she took the fuck stick down her throat. Aurora resumed her throat fucking, this time at a much slower pace. She took great pleasure in taking Ingrith's shaft down to the base, swirling her tongue along its length as she came back, and teasing the head, before going back down. The princess kept her eyes locked on the queen mother, who once again found herself prey to the girl's carnal whims. Ingrith grunted, moaned, and kicked at the air in an attempt to hold strong against her desperate cock, which wanted to cum so bad! The older woman desperately thought of an idea to turn the tide back in her favor, and succeeded in locking one of her legs behind Aurora's neck, and forcing her to stay on the base of her cock, as well as hover in the air, as Ingrith pulled her upwards! Aurora was somehow both exhilarated, terrified, and extremely turned on, as she gagged, and slobbered all over Ingrith's cock, while her legs flailed for solid ground! Her eyes were still locked on Ingrith's, but the previous look of absolute confidence and smug domination was replaced with wide eyed disbelief, and pleading.

"Want to breathe?" Ingrith grunted, who was also extremely hot at the sight dangling below her. "You have to 69 me again while we're hanging. I'll keep you like this until you pass out if I have to. Might as well make it easy on yourself. Tap my leg if you agree."

Aurora tried to hold strong, but her lungs burned with need. Even if she was giving up a point, she had to take the deal. The princess tapped Ingrith's leg, who immediately let her go, only to grab her hair, and pull her to face level!

"AAAH!" Aurora screamed. "FUCK YOU!"

"Stop whining, and get in position, bitch!" Ingrith snapped at her.

Aurora growled, but complied, as she flipped herself upside down, locked herself around Ingrith's head, and began to suck her off. The girl had definitely improved, as she was almost able to make it halfway down the meat stick, but her novice skills once again proved to be ineffectual, as Ingrith, even without the use if her hands, was a maestro of cunt eating, and effortlessly tongued the girl to another orgasm! Aurora's body went momentarily limp, and the girl collapsed onto the bed in a wet and sticky heap!

"Oh dear," Ingrith called down. "Did I overdo it? Sometimes I don't know my own strength, child."

Aurora grunted, got on all fours, and smiled to herself. She snapped her fingers, and Ingrith found herself bound to the bed post with wooden shackles that were glowing green with magic! Try as she might, the older woman could not pull herself free, or use her own magic to counter the shackles!

"Wretched cheater!" Ingrith spat at her.

"How dare you?!" Aurora said in a faux outraged manner. "I take my game very seriously, and follow the rules down to the letter! The rules state I can only use my hands and mouth to make you cum. These shackles are doing nothing but holding you in place."

"That's not fair!"

"Tough. It's my game. Enough talk. Tell me how good I suck your dick."

Aurora once again took Ingrith down to the base, and began to violently fuck her face on the older woman's cock! The girl kept her throat tight around the older woman's shaft, and while slobbering and gagging on the massive fuck stick, used her hands to fondle and squeeze her balls. Ingrith blew a load into the girl's mouth barely two minutes in, and was swiftly being worked towards the last one that would lose her the game! Ingrith tried to resist. She kicked, and bucked, clenched her teeth, closed her eyes, and tried to think of anything else, but it was to no avail. Aurora's throat was too much for her, and the queen mother spilled her essence into the girl's throat yet again, and with it, the final point Aurora needed to win the game!

"Mmmm…" Aurora mused, as she licked her lips clean of the remaining cock essence. "That was fun. And don't look so glum, Ingrith. You fared better than most."

"Yes, yes," Ingrith huffed in frustration. "You've had your fun. Now let me down."

"Mmmmmm….no."

"NO?! What do you mean, no?!"

Aurora smirked, and waved her hand, which was alight with blue mystical energy, across the bed. Three items came into being, floating in the air absently. One was a cockstuffer. The other, a string of anal beads as big as grapefruits. The final one was a strapon cock, 9 inches, very girthy, made out of sanded down gnarled root. The artificial cock was peppered with ridges, and was glowing with a faint blue energy. Aurora smiled lovingly at it, as if it was an old friend. She had been working on it for weeks now, and had gone through great efforts to keep it hidden from Maleficent, who would no doubt easily guess the use for the tool. Ingrith seemed to get the idea, as her face blanched, and her breathing quickened, as Aurora put on the wooden cock.

"What…..what..?" Ingrith could barely get the words out.

Aurora smiled, and began to pace around Ingrith, as a predator would a wounded prey. The girl scratched and bit around the queen mother's buxom figure, only stopping for the occasional ass slap, nipple pinch, and scrotum squeeze. She basked in the older woman's helplessness, and was intoxicated by the fear she could practically smell.

"Would you like to know something?" Aurora mused as she continued her pace. "When I was younger, and much more…...submissive, Maleficent was not a very fair lover."

Aurora stopped to jerk Ingrith's cock some more.

"Don't get me wrong, she was quite eager to fuck me with that fat dick of hers, and loved to watch me take it every which way, but she was selfish."

Aurora reached up to fondle Ingrith's breasts.

"She rarely ate my pussy, she never wanted to try any positions I recommended, and she cared little about whether or not I got satisfaction. It was rare that I came enough during our early days."

Aurora moved behind Ingrith, and began to roughly squeeze her balls, earning a throaty groan from the older woman.

"I tried asking nicely for her to adjust her displays of affection, but my godmother is a stubborn bitch. I eventually came to the realization that I had to…..teach her a lesson, if I wanted her to respect me. I think you need that same lesson, mother. Let us begin."

Aurora buried her face into Ingrith's anus, and began to ferociously rim and tongue fuck it, while using her hands to stroke the older woman's cock from behind! Ingrith moaned in surprise, as she expected something much worse. The woman could not help moaning Aurora's name, as the feeling of getting her ass eaten, while having her cock milked, was truly divine. Within minutes, her throbbing dick shot out a thick stream of cum. Aurora smiled, and continued her work.

 _"This is how it started,"_ Aurora thought to Ingrith, after linking their minds. _"Maleficent was very guarding of her ass. She let me rim and tongue it beforehand, but was always stingy with it. If I was lucky, i'd get a taste every once a month. Two, if she was drunk enough. So as part of her disciplining, I restrained her, and dined on her forbidden hole for as long as I liked, while I stroked that mighty cock of hers. I ate her ass for an hour, and stroked her to 22 orgasms! By the time it was over, she was a simpering, cum oozing, broken excuse of a faerie!"_

As if the girl's ass eating wasn't enough, the tale of her dominating Maleficent in such a way sent waves of pleasure through Ingrith's being! The idea of her dominating such a fearsome creature, for hours no less, filled the queen mother with a sexual terror that had her trembling.

"Not to worry," Aurora said aloud, as she licked her lips clean. "I don't have the time nor the interest in tormenting you for an hour. Besides, I abruptly woke Maleficent to my intentions, and broke her in for the better part of the day. Tiredness begins to consume me, in no small part due to you, so we shall…..truncate the experience."

Aurora walked around to Ingrith's front, and once again took the older woman in her mouth. Again, a pleasant surprise to the queen mother, though she was greatly surprised to feel a finger begin to dig in her ass! Aurora continued to suck Ingrith's cock, and pump her ass with her singular digit. Ingrith's moans increased in volume and desperation, as the older woman had not bad a proper fingering, much less as fucking, in years. Her moans increased again, as she felt another digit dig into her anus, and truly start to stretch her walls! Between Aurora's excellent throatfucking skills, and the strange, yet growingly pleasant anal fingering, the queen mother shot another load of cum into the girl's mouth! Aurora kept pumping, wanting another load of cum down her throat, as well as wanting to make Ingrith's forbidden hole explode her desire out in the form her delicious anal cream! Aurora seemed to be getting her way, as she inserted another finger, following by another, after a few more minutes. The combination of a proper ass stretching and cock sucking had Ingrith's toes curled, her breathing uneven, and her body quaking!

"Tighter than I would've imagined," Aurora thought to her. "I have no doubts you've taken it in the ass, but it's obviously been some time, hasn't it? Not to worry, we'll get that ass back to up standards in no time!"

Aurora continued to suck and pump Ingrith, and after a few more minutes, achieved a delicious climax, as the queen emptied yet another load of seed into her throat, as well as drenching her hand in her ass juice! The queen mother had not cum that hard in many years, and nearly passed out from the pleasure! Aurora, not wanting to spoil the fun, allowed her a moment's reprieve, while she licked her digits clean. After about a minute of rest, Aurora took the cockstuffer in her hands, and leveled it and the tip of Ingrith's dick. The queen fidgeted, squealed under her breath, and clenched her toes, trying to resist the urge to beg the girl to refrain. Aurora sensed this, and held the stuffer in place for quite some time; reveling in the queen's mental torment. Finally, when Aurora was sure the queen would not bitch for mercy, the cockstuffer began to slowly be pushed into Ingrith's shaft! The queen wailed to the ceiling in excruciating pain!

"AAAAAAAAAH!" she bellowed. "AHHH…...OH…...FUCK…..SHIT…..GODS…...FUCKING SHIT…...AAAAAAAAH….BITCH!"

Aurora smiled contently at the sight of the queen's torment. The older woman's words of pain encouraged her forward, as she continued to push the cock stuffer, almost halfway now, deeper into her cock.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Aurora asked Ingrith.

The queen huffed and spat more curses, though who they were directed at was open for interpretation.

"I've never done this before. I was planning on using this on Maleficent when I disciplined her. I was going to stuff that proud dick of her's, and make her balls fill with an extraordinary amount of cum. I'm getting close just thinking about it."

Ingrith grunted, and squeaked out curses. The irony was not lost on her, as she finally felt some semblance of pity for what she did to her rival.

"I didn't. I wanted to, but Maleficent bitched for mercy. Promised she'd 'be good', 'eat me properly and often', make sure 'I got mine', and that she'd 'take me seriously'. I mean….yes, she did do those things, and I thank her for it, but her mewling! Gods! Whining, like a fucking pussy! You'd swear she didn't have balls at the base of that meat stick! You on the other hand, you don't whine…...too much that is. So thank you for letting me…..have….some…...FUN!"

Aurora exclaimed as she pushed the length of the cockstuffer all the way down Ingrith's length! The queen herself was a sputtering, wincing, sweat stricken mess, as she struggled to keep her cock from clamping down on the foreign object.

"Very good, mother! You took it all the way down! Now, let's pick up the pace a little…."

Aurora reached out a hand to fondle and squeeze Ingrith's balls, while the other hand began to rotate the cockstuffer, pull it out, and push it back in! Ingrith shrieked again, and would've flailed about if the shackles weren't holding her still! She had heard stories of this technique, and was keen to try it on someone else, but she never imagined she herself would be the victim of a cockfucking! Aurora either disregarded her wails of pain, or didn't give a shit, as she focused on steadily increasing the pace of her cockfucking, as well as her ball squeezing technique. Before long, her efforts were rewarded with an orgasm from Ingrith! And because the cum had nowhere to go, most of it stayed trapped in Ingrith's now swollen testicles! Some of it however, much to Aurora's delight, was able to escape, as Aurora continued to pump the cockstuffer in and out of Ingrith's dick! The restrained spurts of cum landed on Aurora's face, neck, breasts, and occasionally managed to land in her mouth! The blinding speed at which orgasmic pleasure shifted into excruciating pain, as well as the sensation of having her balls worked over, melted Ingrith's mind, and set her senses on fire! The continued ferocity of Aurora's torturing pushed her to the brink of another orgasm, and Aurora, sensing the buildup, jammed the cockstuffer deep into Ingrith's dick, and left it there, as Ingrith's balls swelled again to a very satisfying grapefruit size!

"Holy….Phoenix.." Aurora mused. "Marvelous. Wouldn't you agree, mother?"

"Hrrn…." Ingrith slurred out. "F…..fuck…..oh, my balls….."

"Indeed. We should do something about that. Be still."

Aurora once again took Ingrith in her mouth, using all her acquired skill of sucking, stroking, and ball fondling to get Ingrith to another orgasm. The queen yelped and cursed for the majority of the blowjob, and as her next orgasm started to build in the base of her cock, resorted to whining.

"That's it, bitch," Aurora thought to herself. "Beg for me."

Aurora timed Ingrith's orgasm just right, and in a fluid motion, halted her sucking, ejected the cock from her mouth, repositioned it upwards, and yanked the cockstuffer out. Ingrith's vision went all white with pleasure, and eventually all white, as the buildup of three orgasms shot out of her dick, like a geyser, and coated the entire front of her body with her own cum! Aurora giggled like a pixie, and stuck her tongue out to catch a few ropes of cum. Ingrith, too lost in the ecstasy of achieving true relief, had her mouth opened in a scream of profound satisfaction! She of course got a decent helping of her own seed, before the geyser tapped out.

"Wow," Aurora said. "That was certainly something. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did."

Ingrith huffed in frustrated bliss, as Aurora played with her now flaccid cock.

"Disappointing. Oh well. Another problem to be fixed. Speaking of which…"

Aurora reached a hand up to wipe a majority of the cum off of Ingrith's face, and lube her right hand.

"Wha…..what….what now?" Ingrith whined.

"Oh, don't look so glum, mother," Aurora smirked. "We've already established you were at some point quite the anal whore. Let's see if we can bring that Ingrith back to the forefront!"

The girl walked behind the older woman, and began to finger her anus again. First one, followed by another, then two more, and after a good minute of four finger ass fucking, began to press her thumb inside; earning more headway as she pushed and pulled! Eventually, the girl's thumb achieved penetration as well, and after a bit of twisting and adjusting, Aurora clenched her hand into a fist, and began to play in Ingrith's rectum!

"FUCK!" Ingrith screamed out. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, OH…...GODS…...FUCK!"

"What's the matter, mother?" Aurora slyly asked. "Never been fisted before? Surely you must have. I mean, all those lords and ladies…..you must have been anally penetrated much in your younger days."

"To….to…..busy…..fucking their asses numb! Did….oh…..shit! Didn't…..get….ass fucked much!"

"Indeed. Well, on the bright side, your cock is hard again. That's good. You'll be needing that later I presume. I mean, you're still planning on fucking my ass, right?"

Ingrith paused, as her previous assurance in her ability to dominate the girl was all but shattered at the moment.

"Oh no," Aurora said. "Don't tell me you lost your fire! We have to get it back, and I know just the thing!"

Aurora retracted her fist from Ingrith's bum hole, summoned the anal beads to her hand, and began to press them against the queen's anus.

"No!" Ingrith squeaked. "Not that! They won't fit! You can't-"

Aurora pressed one of the anal beads inside Ingrith's ass. The metal ball slipped inside, like a glove, and the older woman lost all sense of speech capability, as Aurora began to gradually slip the other four in.

"Oh, come now, my dear Ingrith," the girl purred to her victim. "You underestimate how much of a slut that ass is. Look at that, already up to three beads! I'm barely even pushing! Holy….now up to four…..god, you should be ashamed of yourself, mother! This is unseemly! And now…...almost…..yes! Oh, wow!"

Aurora was surprised to see a thick stream of cum spurt from Ingrith's cock!

"Oh my, you are an ass slut! Good. This is good."

Aurora slowly pulled the anal beads from Aurora's ass, earning another orgasm from the older woman, and let the cuffs around Ingrith's wrists dissolve. The queen crumpled onto the bed, swiftly followed by Aurora lifting her to her knees, choking her from behind, and grinding her strapon into the queen mother's backside. Ingrith cooed at the sensation, and automatically grinded back to meet the artificial cock.

"Silly me," Aurora whispered into her ear. "I forgot to tell you something. You see, the victor of these games gets a little something for winning. It can be anything from demanding a good cunt eating, bondage play, or whatever. But me? I like to be daring. So, my prize for fucking you into the good anal whore you were always meant to be, is to take that ass of yours!"

"What?!" Ingrith shuddered. "No, you…"

Aurora tightened her hold on Ingrith's neck, and growled under her breath.

"Don't bitch at me! Surely you had to have seen this coming! What, did you think I was preparing your ass for the sake of it?! You big dicked sluts are all the same. You think just because you have that fuck stick between your legs, it makes you more powerful. That it means you're automatically on top. As you must know by now, anything with a cock is a bitch on a leash. You are no different queen mother. So stop fucking around, bend over, present your ass to me, and beg me to fuck it!"

Ingrith wanted to resist, to fight back, but the feeling of being dominated by someone she thought would be an easy claim…..it turned her on. Hell, she could not resist the surge of pleasure that resonated through every part of her body when Aurora took charge, verbally degraded her, and made demands. Ingrith was powerless to resist, and did as she was told; bending on all fours, and waving her marvelous rear side to side in front of Aurora. The girl was practically hypnotized by the sight.

"What are you waiting for?" Ingrith whined. "Do it!"

"Ah, ah," Aurora scolded her. "I said beg."

Ingrith gritted her teeth, as Aurora was brushing her strapon against her anus, but never allowing even the tip to penetrate. After a few moments of this, Ingrith gave up, as the need to get ass fucked superseded her pride.

"Please," she groaned. "Please, fuck my ass! Fuck it as hard as you can! Make it cum! Pound it until it goes numb, until my toes curl up, and my voice gives out from screaming! Dominate it like a queen! Like a queen dominates a whore! Please, please, please….oh….OH FUCK!"

Aurora, pleased with Ingrith's begging, finally thrusted her artificial length into her mother in law; earning a loud THWACK from her hips ramming into her ass! Aurora of course enchanted the strapon to give her pleasure with each thrust, and after a brief moment to adjust to the first wave, began to truly break her strapon in, as she fucked Ingrith's ass, like a jackrabbit in heat!

The princess kept her hands on Ingrith's backside as she relentlessly fucked the older woman; occasionally scratching and slapping it, to get some invigorating moans and yelps out of the queen mother. Indeed, the older woman was not expecting this! For a first timer, Aurora was a natural born ass fucker, as she pounded through her tight anal walls with seemingly little effort, that had the queen mother squealing, grabbing fistfuls of the bed sheets, and biting into a pillow! Barely five minutes of the brutal fucking, and Ingrith came hard! The woman spilled her essence all over the bedsheets, and collapsed face down into a pillow!

"Ha!" Aurora yelped in jubilation, as she pressed a hand into Ingrith's back, while using the other to embed her fist in the queen mother's hair. "I knew it! An anal whore through and through!"

The princess continued to fuck Ingrith relentlessly; this time using thrusts from above to rack up momentum, and slam into the queen mother's ass even harder! Ingrith's tight ass jiggling and smacking from Aurora's pounding was one thing, but the older woman's muffled cries of pain were music to the ears, and fire in the young woman's heart! Ingrith enjoyed getting as much as Aurora did giving, and both lover's let loose a torrent of cum; most of which soaked the bedding even further!

Aurora took a second to catch her breath, before hastily flipping Ingrith on her back, and pressing herself against the buxom, cum drenched body. After maneuvering her cock just right, Aurora slammed into the woman again, and mercilessly fucked her ass missionary style! Besides the driving feeling of Ingrith's tight ass clenching around her wooden dick, Aurora groaned intensely at the feeling of the woman's cum drenched body lubing hers, and as she drilled into the woman's bowels, used both her hands to choke the older woman, which served as good purchase to put more force into her thrusts! The girl's eyes snared Ingrith's again, but rather than eyes conveying need, Aurora's eyes were miniature wildfires; conveying unlimited passion, an insatiable need to dominate, and a lack of mercy! The gaze alone could finish any man or woman, even if the person using it was a bad lay. Luckily, Aurora was an exceptional lover, and Ingrith achieved another two-in-one orgasm, as her ass and cock, released more fruit of Aurora's labor! The fresh batch of hot cum on Aurora's skin drove her wild, and the girl somehow upped her already breakneck pace of ass fucking! Ingrith became a banshee, as the girl's fucking resonated in every part of her body! Her toes curled, her hands were clenching bed fabric, lest they flail about wildly, and she could not seem to get enough air! Aurora, in another display of depraved dominance, slicked her fingers with Ingrith's cum, and forcefully fucked the older woman's face with her fingers! Ingrith's eyes rolled, and the older woman moved a hand to massage her breasts, as being force fed her own cum made her hot! Aurora could not get enough of the woman's debasement, and despite her desire to continue her impossible pace, felt her walls clench, and let loose another mind melting orgasm, before collapsing onto Ingrith! The girl allowed herself to show weakness for 15 seconds, before forcing herself to roll over, while grabbing hold of Ingrith, and tossing her on top.

"You're a lazy bitch, you know," Aurora huffed. "I've been ass fucking you all this time, delivering successive orgasms like you've never had, and you've never once tried to work for them. Enough I say, work for your pleasure! Now turn around, squat on my dick, and earn your relief!"

Ingrith eyed the girl with a hint of defiance, but ultimately complied, as she turned around, got on her feet, and after nestling onto Aurora's strapon, started to fuck herself, as she squatted up and down on the girl's wooden cock! Aurora took the first few minutes to admire the sight of seeing the queen mother's glorious as bounce on her strapon, before giving her instructions to make the fuck a little more interesting.

"Slower," Aurora said aloud.

"What?" Ingrith grunted, before yelping at Aurora's hand lighting up her rear with a smack!

"Slow. The. Fuck. Down. Grind on me…..yeah…..mmmm….just like that. Let that cock fill you…...take every fucking inch, and savor it…..yes….good girl. Stroke your cock. Stroke your cock while you fuck me, but do not cum until I say!"

Ingrith wanted to protest, but thought better of it, as it would certainly incur the younger woman's wrath. She simply swallowed her response, and did as Aurora commanded; actually surprised by how good it felt to stoke herself, while being ass fucked.

"Very good…now faster! Fuck me faster! MMMMM! Fuck yeah! Impale yourself on that dick, get it deep in that whore ass of yours! Pinch your tits…...choke yourself! Fuck me harder! Harder! HARDER!"

Ingrith's mind melted to sludge, as she could only focus on the commands of Aurora, as well as the absolute heaven it was to bounce on her strapon! Ingrith could have kept it up all night, but Aurora finally allowed her relief, and the older woman shot her essence onto the bedpost, and just barely caught herself on her hands, before she face planted into the bed from exhaustion!

"Not bad," Aurora said. "You certainly take directions well. Now, on your feet. Good girl. Bend over. Reach your hands back. Grab onto mine. Good girl."

Aurora lined herself just right against Ingrith's bent over frame, and thrusted herself in the older woman's ass once more! The pace was much slower this time, but just as hard, as the older woman felt every thrust recoil up her body, as if she was made of rope! Aurora chose to be silent during this portion of the fucking. No japes, no debasing, no demands, just a good old fashioned fuck that lasted several more minutes, until Aurora decided to stop; much to Ingrith's disappointment.

"Oh don't look so glum," the princess chided Ingrith. "You've had your fill. I was very generous. Besides, I have a treat for you. A reward for being a pedigree bitch!"

She pointed to her cock, slick with Ingrith's as juices.

"Unless you don't want it?"

Ingrith wasted time in getting to her knees, and effortlessly taking the length of Aurora's strapon! The queen mother moaned contently as she facefucked herself multiple times on the artificial member, swabbed every crevice of it with her tongue, and slowed down to take it sensually, while looking into Aurora's eyes. The girl was at a loss for words. She didn't expect for Ingrith to be such a good cocksucker. The older woman facefucked with almost no gagging, kept her throat tight around the cock when going slow, and had a triumphant look on her face, as she went down on Aurora's cock again, and again, and again! Aurora, feeling as if the queen mother was challenging her, took the woman by her crown, and began to jackhammer into her throat! The goal was to make Ingrith gag, choke, and tap for mercy, but the older woman proved to be more than the girl bargained for, as her tight throat, and excellent gag reflexes pushed Aurora into an accidental orgasm that had the princess buckling, seeing stars, and huffing, like the big bad wolf. Aurora took a moment to compose herself, not wanting Ingrith to know how good her throat was, and stood the older woman up, via hoisting her up by the throat, before greedily inserting her tongue into Ingrith's mouth, and claiming it as her own. The two women sloppily embraced each other, getting extremely hot and heavy, before gradually calming down, and detaching from each other's lips with a very satisfying wet smack.

"Well," Aurora said, as she magicked her strapon away. "It's your lucky night mother."

Aurora pressed her backside against Ingrith's still hard, but very sensitive member. The queen mother groaned, but held on to Aurora's hips; not wanting this somewhat painful, but still immensely satisfying sensation, to end.

"My dear godmother was to finally stick it in my ass tonight. But seeing as she's missing, and you are of…...adequate performance, you get your wish."

Ingrith grunted. Her cock was so sore and tender, she wasn't sure if she could perform as she wanted to, but was determined to power through it.

"But first, I want to admit you don't deserve it. That you are grateful to me for blessing you with my anal cherry, and that you are a limped dick, cunt munching, whore of a former queen."

Ingrith gritted her teeth. This was supposed to be her moment of triumph, but Aurora stole her glory, and was now turning it to defeat. Still, Ingrith had to admit, the girl had more or less defeated her twice over. If she was going to be a loser, at least she could be a loser that got to fuck Aurora's ass, before that winged slut, Maleficent.

"I…." Ingrith started. "I thank you for blessing me with your anal cherry, princess. I know I do not deserve such an exquisite treat. Such experiences are not meant for limp dicked, cunt munching whores, such as myself. I will not disappoint you."

Aurora laughed. Ingrith's begging was indeed quite amusing.

"How eloquent," the girl said. "You forgot to add 'former queen', but i'll let it slide. Now, on your knees, hands behind your back, and eat my ass."

Ingrith did as she was bid, and hastily got to work preparing Aurora's ass for fucking. The queen completely lost any semblance of shame at her humiliation when her tongue tasted the girl's delectable asshole again. Her tongue couldn't get enough of the bittersweet taste, as she rimmed, probed, swirled, and tongue fucked Aurora's anal hole. The princess herself shuddered with pleasure, and frantically rubbed her clit to hasten the pleasure. While her voice and actions conveyed strength, the girl was internally terrified of her impending anal fuck. The bombardment of pleasure from both holes did much to alleviate that fear, and Ingrith, once again proving herself a masterclass in using her tongue, pushed the girl's asshole to a splendid orgasm, which was swiftly following by a very powerful, and very wet orgasm from Aurora's cunt! The girl's sense of self practically leapt to the stars, and she had to reach a hand backwards to steady herself, but felt marvelously refreshed after the ordeal.

"Excellent," she simply mused, before getting on all fours in a bridge position. "Now, let's see what you've got, mother."

Ingrith stood, and felt a rush of wanton lust resound throughout her entire body, and into her throbbing cock. Victor or not, this was the moment she had been waiting for, and was quickly to get into a slightly bent position, align her cock at Aurora's anal entrance, and after bracing herself, started to push her length inside the girl's bum!

Searing hot pain shot through Aurora's very being, as her ass was slowly stretched by Ingrith's massive cock! The girl's anal walls were parting much more smoothly than they would have if she had not been properly prepared in increments, but the rock hard member was like a red hot ingot drilling deeper into her ass than a fist could ever! The shear overload forced the girl to her knees, clawing and biting into her bedsheets, before Ingrith had even finished her first thrust! Still, the queen mother was able to fully embed her thick cock into the girl's bum hole, and slowly pulled back, before thrusting again, and repeating the slow, but powerful pace for several minutes, until she felt the girl's anal walls gradually take her length better, as well as the girl's yelps, curses, and screams morph into sighs, moans, and vulgar encouragement to pick up the pace!

"FUCK!" Aurora screamed. "SO FUCKING GOOD! COME ON, PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT, INGRITH! I'M ALL GOOD AND STRETCHED OUT! BREAK THAT ASS IN! GIVE ME ALL YOU HAVE!"

The queen mother was more than happy to oblige the girl, as she reached forward, grabbed a fistful of the girl's hair, and began to fuck her ass at a blistering pace! For several minutes, the older woman fucked the hell out of Aurora's ass! Every thrust resounded on the girl's tight backside, and shook her to her core! The taut grip on her hair made it so Aurora couldn't grip the covers, or muffle her screams into the mattress, and her cries of pleasure echoed throughout the bedroom! The princess' tight ass clenched around Ingrith's cock exquisitely, and the queen's huffs, moans, light yelps were a testament to how good the girl's hole was milking her dick!

"You better not!" Aurora warned Ingrith. "I don't care how good that ass is, and it is no doubt very good, you are not allowed to cum, unless given my express permission! Now stand up! Don't stop fucking me, but stand!"

The older woman did as the girl commanded, and stood with her, while continuing to pump into her rectum. The two ended up in a standing position, Ingrith's fist still locked in Aurora's hair, as the queen mother picked up her pace once her footing was stable. Aurora rubbed her clit furiously, as Ingrith's pace reached a blistering speed that had her incapable of making any other sounds than muffled grunts! The perfect meld of pain and pleasure absolutely melted her senses, and threw her into a lust filled haze, until the ass fucking and clit rubbing propelled her to another double orgasm! Ingrith was already struggling to keep her sensitive cock from releasing a load, and Aurora made it no less difficult, as the girl's ass clamped around her shaft so tight, she almost thought it would be sucked from her body! The queen reared her head back, trying her damnedest to breathe through the boiling sensation in the base of her balls. After what seemed like an eternity, Aurora's orgasm ran its course, and the girl's anal walls lessened around her cock. The older woman was prepared to continue her pace, but Aurora had other plans, as the girl detached herself from Ingrith's dick, and pushed the queen mother on her back. Aurora moved into a squatting position, hovering over the queen's phallus, before sliding down the glorious fuck stick!

The girl grinned in satisfaction, as the slow descent onto Ingrith's dick was just as satisfying as being fucked from behind! She settled on the base of the queen mother's member, and ground against it for a few moments, before fucking herself slow and intense up and down the thick fuck stick! The princess made a conscious choice to keep the fucking slow, as Ingrith's member was even more satisfying when she took the time to feel it stretching her as out, and letting herself feel the girth for a few moments when she made it down to the base. Aurora was entirely focused on herself, and Ingrith may as well have not been there for all she cared. This was good for the older woman, as she simply laid back and accepted the pleasure, while keeping her boiling balls at bay. This once again became a herculean task, as Aurora fucked herself to another cock clenching anal orgasm! Ingrith caught a groan in her throat, and clenched the bedsheets, while focusing every ounce of her willpower on not spilling her seed into her daughter in law's anus! Against all odds, the older woman prevailed, much to Aurora's surprise.

"Haven't cum yet?" she breathed out, as she came down from her ecstasy. "Wow. I'm actually impressed. Thought for sure that one would drain you. I'm sure those balls are boiling, and that cock is tender as fuck. Too bad, I don't give a shit. Get on your knees, and doggy fuck me."

Ingrith complied silently, reserving all her focus for holding out, and once again thrusted herself inside Aurora went the girl was settled onto her knees. Ingrith tried to keep the pounding slow, hoping the power of her thrusts would be enough to sate the girl, but Aurora was having none of her shit.

"Pick it up!" the girl snapped at Ingrith. "You'll never get me to cum at this pathetic pace, and if I don't get there, neither will you! Now fuck me!"

Ingrith gritted her teeth, slammed into Aurora once more, and after pulling back, slammed into her again, and again, gradually building up speed and power as the seconds turned into minutes! The queen's eyes were practically glued shut, her gritted teeth frozen in place, and her head reared back as she groaned to the ceiling! The older woman practically lost all sense of time and awareness. At a certain point, she was unsure if she was even still fucking the girl, as her the bolstering pace and pelvic ass slaps faded into nothing. The only thing that assured her she was somehow still going, was the almost unbearable heat in her scrotum, the feeling of hot sweat and cum dribbling down her naked body, and Aurora continuing to encourage her fucking!

"HARDER!" the girl shouted. DEEPER! FASTER! TEAR MY FUCKING ASS APART, CUNT!"

Ingrith kept her eyes shut. Her nails were digging so much into Aurora's ass cheeks, it was a wonder she wasn't drawing blood. The queen thrusted, retracted, thrusted, retracted, and repeated the motions for countless moments; somehow managing to hold her jackrabbit pace steady the entire time. Ingrith wasn't sure how much time had passed, and would have probably fucked herself unconscious if not for the familiar sensation of Aurora's ass clamping down around her cock!

"HAAAAAAAHN!" Ingrith screamed. "FUCK, FUCK! PLEASE, I NEED TO CUM!"

"Not yet!" Aurora said, as she jumped to her feet, grabbed Ingrith by her hair, and dragged her to the nearby couch.

Aurora shoved the older woman on the couch, and hastily got to her knees. She grabbed the woman's dick in one hand, her balls in the other, and squeezed both.

"Just a little longer," Aurora said to her. "After I clean this cock, you may cum."

Aurora didn't take Ingrith's length right away. Instead, she swabbed the sides and the head of the woman's length, earning needy groans from Ingrith. The woman, no longer in a carnal haze, felt every swab of the girl's tongue, as if a million pins were prickling her cock! Aurora was barely applying any pressure, yet the queen mother had her toes curled into the carpet! After cleaning the shaft, Aurora moved her mouth to the queen's scrotum, and sucked each of her balls clean, before retreating back to the head of Ingrith's cock, and taking it all in her mouth! Aurora kept her throat locked around Ingrith's member, and let herself gag, and slobber all over the thick meat stick. Again, Ingrith's tender cock sent almost unbearable waves of pleasure through her being, and the older woman just barely kept a hold on her sanity by gripping the couch! Finally, mercifully, Aurora let her cock go, and commanded the queen mother to shoot her essence into her outstretched tongue! The immense buildup splashed more so against the girl's face than anything else, but Ingrith made sure more than enough of her seed made it down Aurora's throat, as she stood, grabbed the princess by her crown, shoved her cock down her throat, and brutally face fucked her through two more orgasms! The final fuck you to the girl drained Ingrith of the last of her strength, and the older woman collapsed backwards onto the couch. Luckily, she had a splendid view of Aurora coughing up a thick load of her cum, and felt a dulled sense of pride knowing she had not completely lost the encounter. Of course, Aurora wasn't quite done yet, as Ingrith was still slick with her own cum. The princess saw to the cleaning, as she lasciviously snaked her tongue along both legs, the abdomen, breasts, neck, and face for almost ten minutes; not leaving a single drop of cum on the older woman's body. Ingrith was even allowed an after taste, as the girl locked lips with the queen once more, this time in a gentle embrace.

"Not bad, mother," Aurora said as she pulled away. "I quite enjoyed myself. And you?"

"Splendid fuck, darling," Ingrith responded. "Though as you so eloquently pointed out, I am old, and require rest."

The queen gently pushed Aurora off of her, and made her way to the dinner table where she poured two glasses of wine. She sneakily slipped a drop of Moon Tears, a potion that guaranteed the consumer 8 hours of deep sleep, in Aurora's drink, while she slipped an energy potion into her own glass. Aurora was done for the night, but Ingrith had further plans.

"Ah, thank you," Aurora said as she took her glass and drained it.

"You are quite welcome," Ingrith responded. "Do you think your godmother will be angry with me?"

"For fucking my ass? Maybe at first, but i'm sure she'll appreciate not having to do the hard work of loosening me up herself. Besides, when I tell her what I did to you….I doubt she'll be too mad."

Ingrith laughed, doing her best to hide her frustration. The thought of Maleficent knowing how Aurora humiliated her was too much to bear. She took a sip of her wine, placed it on a bed stool, and snuggled into the bed covers. Aurora joined her, and nestled against her breasts.

"I….I hope Maleficent returns soon," the girl yawned out. "She really wants to fuck you."

"Is that so?" Ingrith played innocent.

"Yup. Wants to fuck your tits with her cock, and shove it up your ass. We should all fuck together. Two fat dicked sluts…..are better than one….."

Aurora drifted to sleep, and Ingrith carefully detached herself from the girl. The queen mother stole one last glance at the peacefully sleeping girl, before finishing the rest of her wine, and wrapping herself in a purple and silver cloak. She had defeated the beast of the Moors, and took her prized slut for her own. It was time to begin the final victory.


	5. Maleficent The Broken

Maleficent grunted in strain, pleasure, pain, and helplessness, as Gerda allowed her another limited time frame to drain her balls. In the almost 24 hour period she was held captive by the redhead, the Mistress of Evil had been taught a long and thorough lesson on what evil really was.

It started with ten minutes of intense flogging that left her body red and purple all over. Next was a brutal five hour period where Gerda sucked her off, milked her, ate her ass, fisted her, and pounded her anus into a feeling of absolute numbness! The faerie was allowed to cum after the ordeal, but by that time her balls were much more inflated than when Ingrith and Gerda had first dealt with her. While Gerda was only human, and not as accustomed to extended sexual rounds, she was able to revitalize her stamina by suckling on Maleficent's breasts, as faerie milk was famous for its energy rejuvenation uses. The suckling only made Maleficent more hot and horny, as the redhead's suckling was the one feeling of true bliss she was allowed. Also, Aurora rarely suckled her breasts. If Maleficent was ever freed from this dungeon, she swore to make it a priority for the younger woman.

Gerda was only getting warmed up, as the devious servant girl placed a vibrating butt plug in Maleficent's ass, and had the faerie on an orgasm train that lasted for another three hours! The redhead was merciful enough to allow the faerie another chance to cum, but the cockring kept the flow tight, and Gerda's continued ministrations quickly forced her captive to inflate her balls just as quickly as she emptied them. Hell, that was when the servant girl was being nice. The girl was fond of using the cockstuffer to force more potent ropes of seed from the faerie during the three hour period.

For the next four hours, Gerda brought the mighty faerie low by fastening a golden collar and chain around her neck, forcing her to her knees, and making her eat the redhead's ass and pussy. The faerie's hands were forced behind her back, and her cock stuffed, as the vibrating butt plug continued its scrotum filling work. Gerda took great pleasure in watching Maleficent eat her out, and made sure the faerie looked into her eyes, or heard her demanding voice when her face was turned. Maleficent was further degraded as Gerda kept her leash taut, and forced the faerie to fuck her every which way.

Gerda started with Maleficent in a kneeling position, hands behind her back, cock hard and ready. Gerda climbed aboard the fuck stick, wrapping her arms around the faerie's shoulders, using her long brunette hair as hand holds, and began to thrust her self up and down the faerie's cock. Gerda stifled her moans, and made sure to maintain consistent eye contact, face slapping, and verbal degradation. Maleficent was her tool, and would be abused as such. Gerda eventually allowed the older woman to use her hands, by which the faerie was able to steady her pace, and control the speed of the fucking. Gerda made sure Maleficent understood this was not for her benefit, as the girl cycled the faerie through cowgirl, stand and deliver, amazon, doggy, and fucking against the wall positions. Every time the redhead achieved satisfaction, her extraordinarily tight pussy squeezed another load of cum into Maleficent's backed up balls! Between the different positions, Gerda's intense standard of fucking, and the vibrating butt plug in her rectum, the faerie averaged three scrotum swelling loads every 30 minutes!

Gerda was not considerate to the faerie's needs, and maintained the intense pace, regardless of Maleficent's gurgled/gagged pleas behind the throat fucker still pumping in and out of her esophagus. If Maleficent's pounding was not sufficient, Gerda willed the magic collar to tighten around the faerie's throat, until Maleficent picked up the pace. The girl would sporadically allow her captive to expel some of the cum from her balls. An hour here, half an hour there, with a more intense vibration in her ass, with cockfucking, but for no longer than five minutes, while Gerda replenished her energy every hour with Maleficent's milk. Gerda cycled through multiple rounds of fucking/getting fucked by Maleficent, sucking her, draining her, and humiliating her every which way, until the faerie's mind was the very definition of melted. The magical creature had never felt so used…..disposable…..and Phoenix help her, she was starting to love it. She was becoming a broken bitch.

Gerda allowed her captive to continue oozing cum into the cauldron, while she retrieved a golden set of tools that had a wrench-like mechanism, but with two circular openings. The girl smiled as she returned to Maleficent, and the faerie's heat froze! Anything that made Gerda's usually rigid face morph into a smile had to mean unbearable pain and humiliation for the person she was smiling towards.

"I like inflicting pain on others," Gerda mused. "In case your slow mind hasn't put it together yet, I am both servant and royal bondage/torture master to Queen Ingrith. I've broken many men and women in these chambers, but you've been a real treat, Little Bird. The amount of pain and humiliation i've been able to inflict on you is staggering to say the least. And seeing as we have the night together…."

The girl positioned her tool around Maleficent's inflated balls, and adjusted it to a snug fit. The small squeeze produced a fine rope of semen into the cauldron. The faerie's wince of pained relief sent waves of lightning up Gerda's spine, and the assistant was barely a second away from forcefully draining Maleficent's balls, but the thundering sound of the chamber doors opening stopped her in her tracks.

"Stop," Ingrith calmly said, as she leisurely strode towards the girl. "That's enough. Good job, Gerda. Hope you…..oh my…...yes, you've definitely enjoyed yourself. I thank you for your service. You are dismissed. Resume normal operations in the morning."

Gerda's hands squeezed around her ball clenching device in a small flicker of annoyance, but she relented, and stood. Without asking for permission, Gerda yanked the throat fucker out of Maleficent's mouth, and smirked as the older woman gagged and gulped deeply for breath.

"Th…..thank you," Maleficent heaved out. "Thank you for fucking me, Daddy."

"You're welcome, Little Bird," Gerda said, before curtsying to Ingrith, grabbing her clothes, and exiting the chamber.

Ingrith paced around Maleficent for half a minute. The queen mother struggled to keep her mouth closed, and her squeaks of surprise in her throat. Even she was taken aback at the cherry red/grape purple complexion of Maleficent's slick, buxom figure. The queen mother reached into the faerie's ass, and pulled out the plug. Maleficent made a whimpering sound that was sweet music to Ingrith's ears; almost as delightful as the taste of the potent anal cream she sucked off the butt plug. An entire fist easily slipping into the faerie's ass proved how proficiently Gerda had broken the bitch in, and the swollen orbs of cum, the sizes of cricket balls, was a visual treat like none other.

"My assistant has truly outdone herself," Ingrith mused. "Such an overachiever! I give you to her as a reward, and find myself contemplating if she should be rewarded for enjoying her reward to the maximum!"

Ingrith raised a knee into Maleficent's balls. The movement caused her robe to slit, allowing Maleficent a limited view of the human's cleavage, as well as her flaccid, yet hardening length. Maleficent was unsure if her sigh was one of pain, pleasure, or longing, but Ingrith's ever increasing knee crushing her balls made her realize it was more of the first.

"I've had Aurora," the queen mother said, as she continued to press her knee upwards. "I took her every which way. There isn't a single crevice of her body I haven't tasted. No hole left unstretched by my superior cock. I made her squirt like a fountain, beg like a bitch, and service me like a whore. She is mine now, just as you are."

Ingrith lowered her knee, grabbed Maleficent by one of her horns, and lowered herself down to be level with the faerie.

"Now," Ingrith continued. "What shall I do with you?"

Maleficent leaned forward, and embraced Ingrith's lips with her own. It was soft, gentle, and bore no kind of aggression. Ingrith was taken aback at first, but was gradually disarmed as Maleficent's kiss was one of absolute surrender and submission. The queen mother moaned at the lingering taste of her assistant on the faerie's tongue, and continued to shove her appendage into Maleficent's mouth; reveling in the completely open passageway the Mistress of Evil gave to her. Indeed, Maleficent was truly at her lowest. Defeated, degraded, broken perhaps beyond repair. She cared not that Ingrith took Aurora's anal cherry, only the sacks full of cum she needed to be drained of.

"Please," the faerie whimpered. "Have mercy. I need to cum. I'll do whatever you ask."

"Whatever I ask?" Ingrith chuckled. "You should choose your words wisely, beast."

"Maleficent. My name is Maleficent."

A brief pause occurred, as both women held each other's gaze.

"Hmmm…" Ingrith mused. "I suppose a name is appropriate for a housebroken bitch. Fine, Maleficent it is. You should learn how to bargain. You've handed me all the leverage. I could demand the price of your relief to be for you to fly off to lands unknown, or spend the rest of your life down here in perpetual torment. Perhaps i'll permanently hand you over to Gerda…."

Maleficent's eyes widened in fear, and Ingrith struggled to contain her laughter.

"Oh, stop," the queen mother sighed. "I wouldn't let you go. You're too much fun at the moment. Besides, you're to be the main course for the threesome to come. You wouldn't want to disappoint Aurora, would you?"

Maleficent sighed with longing for her mate. She was just now tuning into the girl's scent on Ingrith, and her cock throbbed in spite of how much it ached.

"Oh yes," Ingrith continued. "She misses you. I've more than replaced you, but she'd like to see you again. Though not as much as vice versa i'd imagine."

Ingrith summoned a cockstuffer in her hand, and pushed it into Maleficent's dick. The faerie shrieked and protested the halt of her seed flow, but Ingrith was having none of it, as she slapped the faerie across the face.

"Stop bitching," she calmly said. "I have a proposal. I am to be serviced in four ways. Make me cum all four times, and you will be allowed to do so in full. Submit to me for the remainder of the night, and I will consider reuniting you with Aurora. As my bitch, of course. Sound fair?"

Maleficent eyed Ingrith suspiciously.

"You don't trust me. I suppose that is understandable. Fine, as a gesture of good faith…"

A bright light engulfed Maleficent's back, and the faerie sighed in relief at the return of her wings. She gave them a few flaps, and stretched them to peak wingspan, as they were asleep for quite a while.

"See? I'm not so bad, am I? Now, do we have an accord?"

Maleficent held the queen mother's gaze, and nodded.

"Good."

Ingrith disrobed, allowing Maleficent an unimpeded view of her splendid body, and mesmerizingly thick member. The faerie didn't realize how much she came to love Ingrith's cock, as the sight of it nearly had her drooling. The Mistress of Evil was so entranced by the swaying meat stick, she almost didn't realize Ingrith willed the faerie's restraints away! Maleficent wanted to do any number of things. Pull the cockstuffer and cockring from her aching dick, stuff Ingrith's ass with her cock, or fly past her to return to Aurora, but she did neither of these things. The faerie held her honor in high regard. To go back on her word/refuse Ingrith's challenge would forever shame her as an oathbreaker and a coward. As such, Maleficent held her all fours position.

"Good bitch," Ingrith mused. "Now, come to me."

Maleficent folded her great wings behind her back, and crawled towards Ingrith; mouth open for a taste of her juicy cock. Ingrith waited until the crawling faerie was an inch away from her head, before she magicked it away; exchanging it for her moist pussy. Maleficent stifled a whine, and glared at the queen mother.

"Don't look so glum," Ingrith cooed to her rival. "You'll get it when you earn it. Hopefully that throat fucker whipped you into shape. For now, hands behind your back. Eat my pussy."

Maleficent did as Ingrith commanded, and buried a moan into the queen mother's wet snatch, as she was reunited with her rival's splendid taste!

The faerie drilled her tongue in and out of Ingrith's cunt; flawlessly executing a corkscrew motion that had the human weak in the knees, short of breath, and desperately clinging onto the faerie's horns to keep her balanced! Maleficent used the speed of her corkscrew tongue fucking, while also coating the appendage with pleasure magic, and forced Ingrith completely undone, as the human drenched the faerie's face with her cum, among the slew of creative swears, and rigorous face riding, until she gradually came down from her extraordinary high!

"F….fu…..holy fuck!" Ingrith breathed out. "You cheated."

"I did nothing of the sort, queen mother," Maleficent feigned innocence. "My challenge was to make you orgasm without the use of my hands. Did I not meet your terms?"

Ingrith glared at Maleficent. The faerie was clearly trying to undermine her. Ingrith made it her mission to stay vigilant. She was the one in control here.

"Humph," Ingrith dismissed Maleficent, as she turned around, and presented her ass to Maleficent. "It matters not. Make my ass cum. It's going to be a rare, and much undeserved treat for the likes of you. Say thank you."

"Thank you," Maleficent said in faux gratitude. "I will treasure every drop of your ass cream that graces my tongue."

"Indeed you will. You have my permission to adjust your hands as much as needed, but are forbidden from rubbing or fingering me in any way. Also, no magic. You may begin."

Maleficent placed her hands on Ingrith's plump rear, digging in enough with her talons for the human to wince, and began to rim/lightly tongue fuck her asshole. The faerie kept up a consistent pace that was just pleasurable enough to make Ingrith grab the back of her head and force her deeper into her anus.

"Hnnn…" the queen mother moaned. "Not so hot without your magic, eh? F...fuck! Come on! Get that tongue in my ass, and make it fucking quiver, you woodland bitch!"

Maleficent smirked, moved Ingrith's ass cheeks further apart, and elongated her tongue to the size of an 8-inch serpent-like appendage! As the queen mother said, one should choose their words carefully. Maleficent may have been prohibited from using magic, but faeries had a unique ability to elongate their tongues. Ingrith discovered this the hard way, as she suddenly found her asshole stretched way more than she was expecting! That was only the tip of the spear, as Maleficent executed another corkscrew maneuver, this time alternating her tongue clockwise/counter clockwise, and kept her tongue drilling further and further into Ingrith's asshole, while giving her fat ass cheeks a good spanking! Maleficent was perplexed by Ingrith's anus. The faerie was not surprised to see how much of an anal slut Ingrith was, but she knew a fresh reaming when she tongued one. Also, she was tasting a small hint of oak that was grown only in the Moors. Perhaps the queen mother commissioned a toy? It was possible, though Maleficent suspected the human had highly exaggerated her time with Aurora.

Speaking of which, the queen mother was greatly enjoying the faerie's stellar ass eating! The wet, swirling, pulsating appendage had all the girth of a good dildo, but was REALLY getting in there, as Ingrith felt her ass being stretched out and ravished!

"F-FUCK!" Ingrith screamed, as she pushed herself back on Maleficent's tongue. "That's it! Fucking eat my ass! Like it's the last thing you'll ever taste! Deeper! Faster! Swirl that monster tongue, and swab my ass!"

Maleficent was eager to comply, and to Ingrith's surprise, somehow exceeded expectations, as the faerie mercilessly drilled her tongue as deep as it could possibly go, to where the faerie was practically smothering herself between the human's ass cheeks! Maleficent continued to drive Ingrith insane, as she alternated between fast corkscrew licks, regular tongue fucking, and a maneuver where she expanded her corkscrew tongue to maximum girth, and let it stay in a stationary position for several seconds. Maleficent employed that maneuver a great deal, resulting in the queen mother uttering marvelously high squeals, and standing on her toes, like a ballerina! Once again, Maleficent used Ingrith's direct words against her, as the faerie neither rubbed, nor fingered the human, but used her tongue to strike a pressure point in Ingrith's anus, that reflexively made the queen mother magic her cock back out! Maleficent quickly seized the opportunity, and used her hands to stroke the queen mother's cock, and rhythmically squeeze her balls! Ingrith yelped, shuddered, and stammered out random curses, as the faerie's excellent ass eating was enhanced by the ball clenching and cock stroking! The queen mother doubled over to where Maleficent was now milking her, but Ingrith cared not for this turn of the tables, as both of her hands were on her ass cheeks, and spreading them wide! Nothing mattered, save for the bombardment of pleasure shooting through every ounce of her being! Before long, Maleficent felt the queen's anal walls start to contract, and increased the speed of her tongue fucking, while adjusting her stroking to synchronize with her analingus.

"Fuck!" Ingrith squealed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…..shit! YOU…..FUCKING…..WHORE!"

Ingrith's vision burst into a sea of colors, as she came from her ass and cock at the same time! The human' collapsed into Maleficent's arms, though not a second before the faerie caught every drip of the delectable anal cream on her tongue, and slurped it down. Hell, Ingrith didn't even realize she was at the mercy of her 'prisoner', until a jolt of pain, Maleficent's fangs grazing the side of her neck, snapped her back to full consciousness.

"Now, before you start whining," Maleficent wryly said. "I did not use magic to extend my tongue. That is natural to face physiology. Also, I didn't magic your cock out. There are many pressure points along, or inside in the body, that can reflexively trigger a reaction. One of those pressure points is in the anus. Also, you instructed me to make your ass cum, but did not prohibit me from pleasuring your cock as a means to that end. Which was not rubbed, or fingered, but stroked."

Ingrith was fed up with Maleficent's insolence, and reasserted her dominance in a big way! The faerie suddenly was short of breath, as the golden collar was constricting around her throat rather tightly. Ingrith stood, yanked the chain, and forced Maleficent face first into her balls.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." the queen regent said through gritted teeth. "Choke. On. My. Dick."

Ingrith shoved her entire length down Maleficent's waiting throat, and immediately started to face fuck the faerie. The queen regent grunted and hissed through the thrusts, determined to orgasm on her own terms. The ideal scenario was to have Maleficent retching, gasping for breath, and hurling up large excesses of cum, but Ingrith once again forgot her rival's penchant for sexual mischief and word twisting. The faerie complied at first, relaxing her throat, and allowing it to be used as a cock sleeve, but only for about 20 seconds. Ingrith failed to set any parameters/restrictions on the faerie, and Maleficent was more than eager to make full use of her sexual capabilities!

Maleficent started by holding Ingrith's thrusts at bay via pressing her hands against the human's thighs, and gradually pushing the meat stick out of her throat. Ingrith tried her best to shove it back in, but Maleficent was much stronger than her. The Mistress of Evil extended her tongue again, and wrapped it around the length of Ingrith's cock, like a big, fleshy spring. The faerie slithered her tongue up and down the queen regent's shaft. The movement was awkward at first, but gradually increased in skill, as she adjusted to the feeling, and even managed to tighten her tongue compression, until it felt like a giant cock ring around Ingrith's dick. The queen mother affirmed this notion, as her head reared towards the ceiling, and she did a mix of standing/curling her toes, grasping Maleficent's horns, digging her fists into the faerie's hair, pinching/rubbing her breasts, and occasionally trying to forcefully remove the faerie's tongue with her hands! None of the above were able to stave off the inevitable, and Ingrith blasted a thick layer of cum outwards! The majority of the load landed on Maleficent's face and neck, with a few streams coating her horns. Ingrith really let loose on that last orgasm, as the queen regent collapsed onto all fours! While she was occupied catching her breath, Maleficent put her snake tongue to good use, and cleaned her face and horns of Ingrith's seed. Maleficent allowed herself to enjoy a good swallow of Ingrith's essence, but saved the rest on her snake tongue. She then tilted Ingrith's head upwards, and shoved the cum drenched tongue into the queen regent's throat! Ingrith's eyes went wide at the unexpected intrusion, but quickly eased into the absolutely divine feeling of being throat fucked by the faerie's tongue. The queen mother gagged as the thick appendage thrusted and twisted inside her throat, but moaned at her own taste. Maleficent took charge of Ingrith as she fondled the human's breasts, yanked her crown off her head, and hastily undid her elaborate hair decoration. Ingrith quickly realized this was no longer a hostage visit, but Round 2 against her rival! As Maleficent positioned herself behind the queen mother, one hand clamped around her throat, the other stroking her cock, Ingrith finally accepted the fact that she was losing!

"Well, well," Maleficent hummed into Ingrith's ear. "What an awkward situation we've gotten ourselves into, my queen. Here I am, your prisoner, holding you at my mercy. While your exact words were 'choke on my dick', you really left me with nothing to go on."

Maleficent's stroking hand lit up with soft green energy, and Ingrith felt as if her entire cock was being bombarded by a vibrator sleeve! The queen regent bucked and squeaked at the sensation, and released two successive loads from the arcane handjob!

"That could literally mean as you suggest, but i've become quite proficient at deepthroating, so that can't be it. It could mean 'choke yourself to death on my dick'. Daring, but I like living. Fucking while you're dead seems a bit too much of a challenge. No, I see it as 'suck me dry, until I beg you to stop'. Let's try that one, shall we?"

Maleficent stood Ingrith up, turned her around, and with a flick of her wrist, sent the human careening towards a curtained wall! Maleficent was careful, as to not break her playmate, and slowed Ingrith down to where she merely tapped the wall every so slightly. That was the last bit of gentleness Ingrith would get, as Maleficent closed the distance between the two with one graceful swoop of her wings, immediately got on her knees, and started to deepthroat Ingrith's fuck stick.

For the next ten minutes, Maleficent pushed Ingrith to her limit, as the faerie bombarded the queen regent's cock with a series of fast/slow deepthroats, snake tongue coiling, a magic infused hand job, ball fondling, two finger ass fucking, and cock edging. Each maneuver forced another volley of seed from Ingrith's cock, and the queen was going absolutely mad with carnal overload, as her vision became blurry, her body drenched with sweat, and her hands were gripping the wall curtains so tight, she was in danger of tearing them! The queen mother continued to explode her essence down Maleficent's throat/on her face, as the faerie truly meant she'd have to beg for the filatio to stop!

" _Not budging?"_ Maleficent thought to her.

Ingrith buckled, as her shaft shot another load down Maleficent's throat.

" _Alright then….I have a maneuver i'd like to try…"_

Maleficent adjusted her arms under Ingrith to where they were between the human's legs, holding her plump bottom. Maleficent stood, and Ingrith found herself being lifted in addition to having her cock brutally sucked off by the upright faerie!

" _Grab my horns,"_ Maleficent thought to Ingrith. " _Hold on."_

Ingrith immediately did as the faerie instructed. She was confused at first, until the faerie started to flap her wings, and Ingrith felt her stomach drop, as Maleficent flew fifteen feet in the air for a blowjob!

The faerie really put it on Ingrith, as she coated her lips and tongue in pleasure magic, and continued to deepthroat Ingrith with long, slow thrusts, while letting her snake tongue wrap around, and tighten around Ingrith's dick. The queen regent didn't stand a chance, as Maleficent effortlessly drained her balls at an average of every twelve seconds, for three minutes straight! It was all Ingrith could do to not pass out, or worse, beg for mercy. She was close to breaking, and she knew Maleficent knew. The faerie's green eyes stared intently into Ingrith's. The raw passion, smugness, and hunger cutting so deep, Ingrith couldn't help but feel small. This would not do. Ingrith had come too far to lose now. She had to regain the upper hand; even if it meant cheating.

The queen regent willed Dwarven Steel cuffs to form over Maleficent's wrists and ankles. The sudden surge of pleasure from the magic shackles disrupted the fae's spells, as well as her cocksucking, and the once proud gaze of Maleficent turned into one of renewed fear and frustration, as she was held to the base of Ingrith's dick; choking and slobbering all over the meat stick! Ingrith willed a vibrating, hollow, gape glory into Maleficent's ass, while also fitting a Dwarven Steel cockring around the faerie's already labored shaft! Maleficent immediately came from the doubled pleasure onslaught, and her flight equilibrium suffered as a result! Knowing she had to land, lest Ingrith or herself get hurt from the fall, Maleficent started to descend. Ingrith did not make that easy, as the queen mother violently rammed her cock down Maleficent's throat again, and again, and again, until the faerie received another load in her mouth, followed by another ball swelling orgasm! Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Maleficent's knees finally hit the ground. Ingrith continued to face fuck her for another minute, resulting in both women releasing another load of cum. Though perhaps 'release' wasn't the proper term for Maleficent. The queen mother ejected herself from the faerie, and began to viciously slap her ass cheeks!

"YOU! GREEDY! WHORE!" Ingrith roared between blows that had Maleficent squealing! "I! GIVE! YOU! A! CHANCE! TO! EARN! YOUR! RELIEF! AND! YOU! DELIBERATELY! DEFY! ME?!"

Ingrith continued to spank the faerie, and after a little while, pushed two fingers into her rectum, and began to pump savagely! The vibrating gape glory intensified the fingering, and the faerie filled her balls several more times; squealing, kicking, and pathetically flapping her wings as Ingrith easily finger fucked her to so many orgasms, the faerie's ass became slick with sweat, anal cream, and Ingrith's spit! In hindsight, Maleficent realized antagonizing the queen regent, at least while still cockstuffed, wasn't the smartest idea.

Speaking of which, Ingrith was pleased with the anal priming, and positioned herself in a thrusting position, with the head of her cock starting to press forward into Maleficent's ass! The Mistress of Evil hissed, moaned, and grabbed fistfuls of the carpet below her, as her ass was reunited with Ingrith's cock at an extremely stimulating snail's pace!

"MMMM!" Ingrith purred. "Still tight! More of that renowned faesiology?!"

Maleficent grunted at both the thick fuck stick now completely embedded in her ass, and Ingrith's unbearably bad joke. It would almost be enough to kill the mood, but another slow penetration snapped her back into the rhythm of what promised to be an excellent anal pounding.

"Fuck!" Ingrith breathed out, as her hips once again settled against Maleficent's rear. "Still squeezing around my dick! Even with that gape! If I didn't know any better, i'd say your slutty little ass missed me!"

Maleficent bit her tongue, lest she confirm Ingrith's theory, and braced herself as the queen regent picked up her pace, and began to rail into Maleficent's ass properly!

Ingrith grabbed a fistful of the faerie's hair, and kept it taut in her hands as she repeatedly thrusted her shaft into Maleficent's ass with increasing speed and ferocity! The vibrating gape glory enhanced the fucking for both women, who found themselves blowing another load simultaneously! Maleficent screamed as her balls filled even more, and fell forward onto the floor! Ingrith was having none of it, as the human queen bound Maleficent's hands behind her back, and used them for purchase as she realigned her member, and shoved it back in the faerie's anus!

"Don't quit on me, Maleficent!" Ingrith roared over her rival's squealing. "I said you can cum when I am serviced properly! I never said when I would be satisfied!"

Ingrith spent the next twenty minutes dominating Maleficent's ass every which way she pleased.

The queen regent started by ass fucking Maleficent in a fast and brutal missionary position. As if that wasn't enough, Ingrith coated her hand with pleasure magic, and stroked the faerie's absolutely burning cock and balls to even more orgasms! Ingrith shuffled through several more positions, as she steadily fucked Maleficent scissor style, standing, against a wall, lifting her up, and with the faerie positioned in the butter churner position. Maleficent was so thoroughly fucked, orgasaming at least once a minute, her willpower crumbled as her balls inflated to the size of cannonballs!"

"OK! OK!" the faerie shrieked as she came again in a spooning position. "MERCY! MERCY! PLEASE!"

Ingrith buried her length into Maleficent's ass one last time, and held her thrust, as the sound of her rival's surrender was more than enough to entice another load of cum out of her dick!

"Good," the queen regent purred. "Good bitch. Mercy granted. Now, stand up, and put those inflated cum sacks over the cauldron."

Maleficent hastily complied, and positioned her throbbing cock over the quarter filled with cum cauldron. Ingrith teased Maleficent a little more, as she slowly pulled the gape glory out of the faerie's ass, made her lick it clean, and slowly inched the Dwarven Steel cock ring off. The consistent teasing forced another load out of Maleficent, and Ingrith faux apologized as the faerie yelped, grunted, and cursed. Finally, Ingrith gently twisted the cockstuffer in Maleficent's dick, enjoying the faerie's whimpers for a few moments, before pulling it free!

Maleficent damn near passed out from the immediate pleasure, as an entire gallon of her seed rocketed out of her dick! The faerie was just barely able to keep herself steady, as the cum flowed out, and was silently grateful to Ingrith's extra hands keeping her from spraying everywhere for the three minutes it took to completely drain her. Maleficent shook and shuddered as the last of her backed up cum oozed out, and the faerie collapsed into Ingrith's arms; who eased them both to the floor. Ingrith left the tamed faerie to softly writhe on the floor, while she stood to inspect the nearly full cauldron.

"Marvelous," she sighed, before using her magic to vanish it away. "Faerie cum is a most welcome commodity in the dwarf kingdom. Your essence acts as an aphrodisiac to the halflings. That batch of cum will make Ulstead very rich. But enough of the boring shit. Back to the fun!"

Ingrith knelt down to a now recovering Maleficent, and put her hand on the flaccid member. After a brief glow of purple, Maleficent gasped at the space between her legs, as her cock had now been replaced with a glistening pussy! Ingrith purred at the sight of her now cockless prey, and crawled towards Maleficent's cunt, like a lioness towards an injured gazelle. Indeed, Maleficent was paralyzed. The lack of her usual length offset her balance, and it seemed like all her strength and dominance dissipated with her cock. The faerie actually found herself retreating backwards as Ingrith closed in on her pussy. Ingrith stopped her dead in her tracks with a gentle blow. The soft wind was like an arctic breeze roaring across her sensitive clit, and Ingrith hummed contently at the faerie's soft moans, gasps, occasional arm/leg flails, as well as the intoxicating scent of a sort of blackberry spice wafting from her cunt.

"Oh, yes," Ingrith mused. "I've already tamed the bitch. Now to dominate the pussy."

"No," Maleficent breathed out, as she was already starting to succumb to Ingrith's teasing. "I've...I don't…..it's been so long…"

"Time for a refresher then. Stop fighting it and enjoy. For once, I may actually allow you to."

Ingrith didn't wait for an answer, as she slowly inserted a forefinger into Maleficent's cunt! The faerie's mouth opened with a gasp, followed by a silent scream, as Ingrith continued to pump the finger in and out of Maleficent's ever dampening pussy. Ingrith continued the fingering for several minutes, getting up to three inside the faerie's snatch, while using her right hand to rub Maleficent's clit in a circulatory fashion. Maleficent tried her best to resist Ingrith's carnal prowess, but the faerie simply lacked the experience necessary. It had been several years since she allowed anyone to pleasure her in this state. Only her trusted friend and occasional lover, Diaval was allowed to penetrate her folds, and always on her terms. Hell, even Aurora was not allowed to enjoy her in this state. The idea of melting into a pathetic heap of wanton lust at the girl's whims, or the idea of her getting fucked by the already insufferably insolent princess, was absolutely unacceptable to Maleficent. Yet here she was: cockless, now being eaten out, and moaning like an inexperienced virgin at Ingrith's pedestrian level of foreplay. The faerie was unable to get enough air, as she exhaled it out in labored moans. She scratched at the floor, desperate for purchase, eyes shut, and could not stop her legs from flailing, or her toes from curling! More so, Maleficent felt as if she was on the verge of exploding! With every lick and thrust, Ingrith seemed to be inflating something in Maleficent's very being! The faerie winced, struggled, and begged, but was paralyzed from the foreign, yet paradoxically familiar feeling of overwhelming pleasure.

"Wait!" she squealed. "Some…..mmmm….oh shit…...something….oh…...FUCK!"

Maleficent became as silent as a ghost, body arched towards the sky, legs clenched around Ingrith's head, as she came from her pussy for the first time in ages! Indeed, Maleficent had forgotten the sensation. Ingrith lapped up the faerie's succulent juices, and after taking a brief moment to enjoy her rival's meltdown, continued her oral assault by coating her tongue and fingers with pleasure magic, and redoubling her sexual domination efforts! Maleficent's folds didn't stand a chance, and Ingrith had to keep the screaming/spassaming faerie down with shackles, as she effortlessly bombarded her to seemingly endless waves of very wet orgasms, until the faerie exhausted all of her energy, and was barely more than a heaving/quivering mess of sweat, cum, and tears. The only coherent thought Maleficent was able to conjure up, was the pang of sympathy she felt for all the times she employed this same maneuver on Aurora; especially considering both her and Ingrith used this tactic to warm up their victims for the main course. Indeed, the queen mother was lining her cock up for a taste of Maleficent's pussy, as the head of her shaft grazed Maleficent's sensitive nub. Maleficent grunted at the brief stimulation, and gasped with a silent squeak as she felt Ingrith's massive dick start to split her pussy in two!

Ingrith's initial penetration was deliberately slow. The human grunted in pure ecstasy at the feeling of Maleficent's tight cunt steadily parting for her cock, and the look of pure surprise on the faerie's face! Indeed, Maleficent was at a loss for words. Even her grunts, squeaks, gasps, and moans could not convey the shock, horror, and reluctant desire she felt as she was dominated in its purest form. When it was her ass, her body put up as much of a fight as it could, before being pounded into submission. Her cunt was the complete opposite, as her slick folds embraced the intruding member, and tightened around it. Maleficent could not contain her medley of pleasure, and Ingrith matched it to make a harmony of moans, gasps, grunts, and swears, as the queen mother gradually plowed her member deeper into Maleficent's walls, until her balls finally rested against the faerie's snatch. Ingrith grounded herself against Maleficent's cunt for a few moments, earning a strangled groan from the faerie, before retracting her length, and slowly thrusting it in again. Ingrith repeated this process for several minutes, and found herself enjoying Maleficent in a way she didn't expect. As she continued to fuck her prize, she allowed herself to drop the combative demeanor, and press her lips against the faerie's. The two engaged in another chorus of ecstasy, as they eagerly tongued/kissed each other, caressed one another's skin, gasped into each others mouths, and occasionally moaned each others' names. The slow, but strong thrusts, coupled with the blurred, yet burning feeling of lust, passion, hatred, and satisfaction, brought both women to their peaks. Maleficent was the first to cum, as her tight cunt once again squeezed shut around Ingrith's most welcome shaft. The faerie screamed, squirmed, clawed, and writhed on the floor, as the orgasm overwhelmed her, and Ingrith was in no mood to let her rival recover!

For the next hour, Ingrith put her dick into overdrive, and broke Maleficent's pussy in properly. The queen mother jackhammered the fae's cunt in doggy for ten straight minutes; earning half that in squelching orgasms. It took a great deal of discipline and willpower for the queen mother to not shoot her essence inside Maleficent's snatch, but she managed to keep her pace. This was about proving a point. That Ingrith could easily out fuck, and outlast the faerie, even with the beast's whore pussy trying to milk her dick!

Ingrith pounded Maleficent mercilessly, while taking tremendous pleasure in the small ways she asserted her dominance over The Mistress of Evil. Her favorite method was to plant a foot on Maleficent's face, and keep it pressed to the floor as she continued to fuck the faerie senseless. After fucking Maleficent to several orgasms, Ingrith magicked a different kind of collar, made of enchanted emerald, around the faerie's neck. Maleficent suddenly felt a sense of haze around her mind. It was as if she had been tranquilized with something her body was barely holding at bay. This did nothing to numb the excellent fucking Ingrith continued to inflict on Maleficent; especially now that she was fucking the faerie in the ass from a spooning position! Maleficent's anus was more than broken into by now, and both women grunted in satisfaction at the return of the familiar sensation. Ingrith easily fucked Maleficent hard and fast to five more mind melting orgasms, while keeping a hand on the collar chain, holding it taut, and the other on Maleficent's right breast. The soft/magic infused caressing yielded a stream of faerie milk all over the human's hand. Ingrith had never tried the renowned milk of faerie's, and while it was tempting to sneak a taste now, the queen mother preferred the sight of forcing her foe to lick up her own lactation. The faerie eagerly submitted to the queen mother's silent demand, and slowly cleaned Ingrith's palm with her snake tongue. While it was impossible to tell over the thunderous sounds of flesh smacking against flesh, Ingrith's grunts/curses, and Maleficent's squeals, the faerie did indeed moan softly at the taste of her own milk. Tangy, with a buttermilk tasting glaze to the liquid. Maleficent would have sighed in disappointment upon completion of the morsel, but Ingrith's continued anal pounding , which was quickly shooting Maleficent well into the double digits of achieved orgasms, easily took her mind off the taste of her exquisite breast milk. Ingrith was about to do her one better.

"I sense an imbalance," Ingrith grunted as Maleficent's anus came again on her dick. "You've orgasamed from your ass way more than your pussy. Correct that. Rub yourself with magic."

Maleficent's free will seemed to be an insignificant drop in the ocean that was Ingrith's command. The faerie was literally incapable of stopping herself from coating her right fingertips with green magic, and bombarding her sensitive clit with the same pleasure magic she loved to inflict on others! Each rub of her arcane aphrodisiac was like a thousand vibrators focused on her clit! Five rubs, and she was a squirming mess! The faerie's sense of being melted to sludge, as Ingrith continued to pound her ass raw for another hour, until Maleficent was far ahead in vaginal orgasms; enough for the pool of cum to start dampening Ingrith's legs. The human strangled a guttural moan in her throat, as Maleficent's juices continued to soak her legs, and eventually her upper body! Ingrith continued her relentless pace, and savored the faerie's mewling, gasps, and the blood boiling shrieks of her continued orgasms! Dominating the monster was one thing, but to completely strip Maleficent of her will, and use her as a fuck toy, was a much higher level of satisfaction and pleasure; one that Ingrith was quick to abuse!

"Finger yourself!" The queen mother demanded.

Maleficent obeyed, and immediately lost all sense of awareness, as the arcane energy thrusted inside her folds was a sensation so intense, the faerie could feel nothing for the first few orgasms! When she did, Maleficent was unsure if she was in ecstasy or excruciation! The Mistress of Evil fucked herself senseless for over ten minutes. Ingrith of course helped with the carnal barrage, and the faerie grew to love the back and forth of cumming from her cunt and ass!

"Pinch your tits!"

The faerie grunted as her magic fingertips and palms pinched her nipples, rubbed her areolae, and massaged her breasts to near milking!

"Turn around! Ride me, HARD!"

Maleficent turned her body in the direction of Ingrith's voice, who was now lying on her back. The faerie obediently impaled herself on Ingrith's cock, and fucked herself up and down the shaft as the queen mother steadily barked more orders from below!

"Choke me! Pinch my tits! Choke yourself! Press your body to mine! Grab my hair! Stick your demon tongue down my throat!"

Maleficent obeyed every command without question. Her mind and body were ablaze with bizarre pleasure, as Ingrith's commands blurred the lines as to who had control in this situation. The faerie cared not, as her mind melted amidst the flurry of orgasms! Ingrith was close to her finial nut as well, and wanted to truly get all she could out of it.

"Get off my dick," the queen mother barked at Maleficent.

The faerie obeyed, suppressing a whimper at the loss of a truly excellent fucking.

"On your knees, slut. Wiggle that ass. Show me what i've earned."

Maleficent positioned herself on all fours, facing away from Ingrith. The Mistress of Evil suppressed a growl as she was helpless to fight the compulsion to sway her backside to and for, up and down, and in circles, like a toothless harlot. Ingrith could sense the faerie's frustration, which made the human all the more hot, as she knelt down to rub her rock hard length against her prisoner's bum. Maleficent grunted/cooed at the feeling of Ingrith's heat against her, and found herself pressing against the woman's length. Ingrith exhaled sharply, which morphed into a laugh, as the queen mother delighted in the fae's submission.

"Good girl…" the human mused. "So well trained…..you deserve a treat! Tell me where you want it! Ass? Cunt?"

"HRRN!" Maleficent struggled in vain to resist the collar's influence. "I…..ugh….I want it in my ass…...then my pussy….then back and forth, again, and again, and again, until I can't take anymore, and beg you to stop!"

Ingrith was grateful the faerie could not see her face at the moment. The sheer depravity of her prisoner…..the way she both begged and demanded to be taken without mercy…...it was almost enough to make the queen mother pop on the spot! The moment was short lived, and Ingrith reclaimed her focus, before once again burying herself in Maleficent's anus!

The queen mother did as the faerie asked, and alternated her blistering pace between the fae's ass and cunt often, and without reprieve. Ingrith usually timed her transitions after Maleficent's ass or pussy clenched around her dick, followed by orgasms so intense and explosive, the queen mother's legs were drenched in cum not long after starting! Maleficent made the alternation fucking that much more intense, as the faerie almost always thrusted herself back to meet Ingrith's pumps; matching the human's power, if not surpassing it! The queen mother found herself gripping the fae's horns, shutting her eyes, and clenching her teeth as she desperately tried to maintain her efforts against her prisoner's holes absolutely milking her dick! Ingrith refused to give into her boiling balls, which were nipping at the heels of desperation! She needed to assert herself once again against her rival! In a moment of impulse, Ingrith wrapped her hands around the back of Maleficent's neck, and forced the faerie face down into the floor! The human then doubled the ferver of her thrusts; forcing Maleficent to only receive her toe curling, carpet clawing fuck! Be it lust, arrogance, or stupidity, Ingrith relieved Maleficent of her Obedience Collar, and began to taunt the faerie!

"I never would have imagined the mighty Maleficent was such a shameless bottom bitch!" Ingrith huskily growled into the faerie's ear.

Maleficent grunted a little, but mostly ignored Ingrith.

"I mean, sure, you've had quite the fucking from myself and Gerda, but it usually takes a good few days to truly break a new bitch in!"

Maleficent hissed as Ingrith's thrusts somehow hit even deeper, and the queen mother dug a hand into the base of Maleficent's scalp, and yanked.

"Then again, after Aurora told me how easily she conquered you…..well, it all makes sense!"

Maleficent gasped! No, she wouldn't! Aurora wouldn't dare tell Ingrith about that!

"Oh yes, Little Bird, I know everything! To be so incompetent, so selfish, so weak, that you let an itty bitty child bind and humiliate you in such a manner?!"

Maleficent's nether regions began to dampen even more at the thought of the way Aurora leashed her those few years ago. The fae would never admit it to the girl, but she secretly enjoyed that experience way more than she let on. The ferocity of the younger woman, just barely 18 at the time, sparked something in her she desperately tried to keep buried ever since. Something Ingrith was forcing to the surface.

"Lazy! Inadequate! Incompetent!" Ingrith continued her physical/psychological bitch training. "Don't you see, beast?! You never deserved her! You are in every way unworthy of her and myself!"

Ingrith was struggling to maintain control over herself. Every thrust was like lightning in the base of her shaft, and her balls were aching with need! Ingrith was at her rope's end, but she'd get in one last act of mental dominance over Maleficent, before she called it quits. The queen mother grabbed the faerie by the back of the neck with both hands, pulled back to where she was on her knees, and adjusted her pace to a medium speed, with harder thrusts, that made the faerie's eyes roll!

"I want you to admit it!" Ingrith grunted. "Tell me nice and loud! Tell me you're unworthy of Aurora, you never deserved her, and you don't deserve my superior dicking!"

"Hggnggnnnn!" Maleficent grunted. "Go….to….hell!"

Ingrith slowed down, and made her thrusts resonate as hard as they could between the alternation of Maleficent's cunt and ass!

"You…..are….unworthy….of Aurora…..you never deserved her….you don't deserve my superior dicking!"

"Your assistant bitch was better!" Maleficent screamed.

Ingrith coated her dick in pleasure magic, and proceeded to ass/pussy fuck Maleficent to a dozen orgasms! Ingrith kept her mantra going; determined to drill the message into her rival! Neither women knew how much time ended up passing, or how many orgasms Maleficent was fucked to, but the one thing that was heard as clear as day, that broke the spell of lust they were both trapped in, was Maleficent finally shouting the words Ingrith ached to hear!

"I AM UNWORTHY OF AURORA!" Maleficent desperately shouted. "I NEVER DESERVED HER, AND I DON'T"T DESERVE YOUR SUPERIOR DICKING!

Ingrith almost came right then, but managed to hold herself at bay, as she thrusted herself one last time in Maleficent's ass, before fully ejecting herself out of the faerie's bum hole, hastily pulling Maleficent to her knees, and shoving her cock down her throat with barely a second to spare, before she dumped a sizable load of cum into her rival's esophagus! Maleficent swallowed most of Ingrith's spunk, but a good bit of it rose out of her mouth, and drizzled down her face and tits. Ingrith continued to lightly throat fuck Maleficent for a few more moments, before taking her still hard cock out of the faerie's mouth, and slapping the sides of her face with her drenched member. Maleficent's glare and grunts of futile resistance amused Ingrith.

"Extraordinary," the queen mother sighed. "Now, you know what to do. Clean my dick."

Ingrith pressed her tip into Maleficent's mouth, and the faerie begrudgingly accepted the intrusion. Maleficent quickly went about cleaning Ingrith's member, employing her snake tongue to thoroughly cleanse Ingrith's balls and shaft, before moving to the head. It took no time at all to clean the tip, but a flicker of Maleficent's tongue on Ingrith's slit, followed by the queen mother's automatic hiss, gave away the truth of Ingrith's deception! Before the human could think to prematurely counter Maleficent, the faerie stuck her snake tongue into Ingrith's dick! The queen mother's voice was lost in a silent shriek, as Maleficent's tongue swirled to the base of Ingrith's cock, before the faerie violently retracted it!

"You lying bitch!" Maleficent cackled; her eyes alight with renewed fire!

Ingrith suddenly found herself on her knees, with her hands bound behind her back, via green magic! Maleficent stood, magicked her cock back, knelt down behind Ingrith's bum, and began to inspect her quarry. One finger slipped into Ingrith's anal cavity with little resistance. Two more following suit, and then the pinky and thumb. Almost to the faerie's shock, her fist slipped into Ingrith's ass like a glove! Hell, the queen mother herself merely whimpered and cursed as her now captor fisted her forbidden hole, while plugging her cock with a finger. The queen mother hissed, gritted her teeth, and shuddered as Maleficent continued to have her way with her! Before long, Ingrith popped a double orgasm from her cock and ass, but Maleficent offered her no quarter, as she continued to pump the human's ass and cock to several more orgasms; some of which were slightly backed up by Maleficent's finger in her Ingrith's dick! The queen mother's fingers and toes flailing wildly, as she was bound and helpless to even move her limbs! Ingrith had spent all her energy in what was supposed to be the finale of her night with Maleficent. She had nothing left to counter the fae's magic, and was at the non-existent mercy of her rival.

Maleficent continued to drain Ingrith, as she forced the queen on her feet, roughly turned her around, and took her entire length in her mouth, while continuing to fist Ingrith's anus! The Mistress of Evil was ruthless in her draining methods, as she employed a mix of fast/slow deepthroating, snake tongue coiling, and cock fucking with her oral appendage. For several minutes, Ingrith was made to blow load after load down Maleficent's throat, until the human could hardly stand! Maleficent caught her prey as she fell to her knees, and stuck her tongue down her throat, so as to share the delectable remnants of her spoils. Indeed, Maleficent could now truly appreciate the taste of Ingrith's meat and spunk, now that the human was where the faerie wanted her. Maleficent was feeling extra generous, and stuck her ass juice covered fingers in Ingrith's mouth, and allowed the human to enjoy her essence. The queen regent didn't hesitate at the chance to suck down her own cream, and not even a full minute had passed before Maleficent's hand was clean. The faerie chuckled, and crashed her lips with Ingrith, for a very wet and sloppy kiss, while she stroked her cock to maximum hardness, and stood. This was her moment. Her rival was bound and drained. It may not have been under perfect circumstances, but Maleficent would finally make good on the promise she made to Aurora the night before! The faerie stood, grabbed Ingrith firmly by her hair, and slapped her dick across the human's face. Maleficent bit down her winces, as her member was still very sore from Ingrith and Gerda's machinations, but she was determined to power through it, and reclaim what honor she could salvage. Thankfully, Ingrith seemed to have been through her own bitch training, as the queen mother opened her mouth, and stuck her tongue out almost on reflex! Maleficent, not one for waiting around, immediately took the chance to shove her cock down Ingrith's throat!

One thrust was all it took for Maleficent to shoot a sizable load down the queen mother's throat! Damn this woman, and her accursed assistant, Maleficent's length was so tender, not even ten seconds of a simple blowjob and she popped, like an inept stable boy! The faerie gritted her teeth, and continued to throat fuck Ingrith for several more minutes. She came hard and frequently, at least once a minute, but gradually gained a firmer grip on her orgasm control, as her cock was reintegrated into its usual carnal affairs.

" _I've had Aurora…:"_ Maleficent telepathically mocked Ingrith. " _I took her every which way….blah, blah, blah, you lying harlot!"_

Maleficent shot her seventh load down Ingrith's throat, and finally ejected her cock from Ingrith's throat. The faerie pushed the queen mother on her back, and planted a foot on the side of her face, as she continued to stroke herself, while degrading her captive.

"She fucked you, like a bitch, didn't she?! Broke that ass in good, like a wild beast you thought you could tame!"

"I took her ass too!" Ingrith desperately retorted. "I dominated her thoroughly! She has some fight, but it matters not! She's mine now!"

"More than just 'some fight' i'd wager. You can't fool me, Ingrith, I raised this girl myself. You can barely handle me. Got lucky really. For everything you gave, my lover gave it back to you tenfold, didn't she? Yes….and because I was unavailable, she settled for you fulfilling what she wanted all along. Aurora GAVE you her ass. You didn't take shit. Tell me i'm wrong."

Ingrith remained silent, and Maleficent once again laughed at the fallen state of her rival, before using her magic to flip the queen mother over. The sight of Ingrith's fat ass sticking up at her made Maleficent so rock hard, her cock ached. Then again, that could still be lingering soreness from last night up till now. Either way, it was all Ingrith's fault, and Maleficent was about to make her pay for it! At long last, her rival's asshole was all hers'! A fact only made sweeter by what she had to endure to get to this moment! In a rare display of patience, the faerie gave Ingrith a quick, but very thorough ass eating with her snake tongue one last time, as she continued to taunt the human.

" _It is as I told you, queen mother,"_ Maleficent mentally cooed to her prisoner. " _You can muzzle, cage, and leash Aurora all you like, but you can never tame what yearns to be free. Aurora is not some easily bridled maiden to be owned. She is a child of the Moors, the mate of the mighty Maleficent! She is mine, as I am hers', and you…..you're simply a fun distraction for us both!"_

Maleficent retracted her tongue from Ingrith's anus, and quickly replaced it with her throbbing cock! Both Maleficent and Ingrith grunted in satisfaction, as Ingrith's ass split like an overripe melon for the faerie's cock! Still, the human's anal walls clenched around Maleficent's dick like a vice! The faerie came on the spot! Her breathing became heavy, as she tried to stifle her desperate squeaks of fatigued pleasure. She didn't have much left in her to give, but was determined to finish this night on top. As such, the faerie hammered into Ingrith's backside for several minutes with increasing speed and ferocity, until the sounds of flesh smacking, high pitched screams/squeals, curses, and affirmations echoed through the queen mother's dungeon! Maleficent was beside herself with wanton pleasure! Ingrith's ass was even better than she dreamed! The tight anal cavity contracted around her length in a perfect grip that always had the faerie struggling to maintain her blistering pace, and effortlessly drained her balls multiple times! Maleficent's favorite part of the fucking was as jiggling slaps she inflicted on Ingrith, as well as the blood boiling squeals she made when the faerie raked her claws across the human's backside! Indeed, the faerie had emptied so many loads into Ingrith's ass, she was running purely on adrenaline at this point, and was determined to make this fuck last for every second it was worth!

"FUCK!" Maleficent shouted as she placed a foot on Ingrith's head, and continued to fuck her in the fotboth position. "What was that you said a while ago, queen mother?! Didn't you say monster cocks have no place in the asses of queens?! Where's that smug ass pride now, bitch?! Mmmmm….FUCK! Tell me, you love this monster cock! Fucking shout it nice and loud!"

Ingrith couldn't even fight it even if she wanted to. Maleficent's relentless anal pounding was even better than Aurora's! The faerie was relentless, savage, and unbridled; yet skilled beyond belief, as her thrusts hit the right spots every time! It was all Ingrith could do to not dissolve into a drooling mess of a whore!

"F...fuuuuuuucccccck!" the queen mother's voice damn near cracked! "I FUCKING LOVE THAT MONSTER COCK! I FUCKING LOVE GETTING FUCKED IN THE ASS WITH THAT THICK FUCKING MONSTER DICK! COME ON, GIVE ME EVERYTHING! YOUR QUEEN DEMANDS YOU FUCK HER LIKE THE ASS SLUT SHE IS, AND MAKE HER CUM OVER AND OVER! FUCKING FUCK ME, MALEFICENT! OOOOOOOOOH…..HOLY FUCK ME!"

Maleficent lost all sense of time, as Ingrith's words drove the faerie into a carnal frenzy that lasted for a full hour! The faerie hammered her cock into Ingrith's ass relentlessly, and both women came multiple times! Ingrith's case, the human was subject to double orgasms from her ass and cock, in a barrage of orgasms that damn near overloaded her senses! By the end of the frenzy, both women were paradoxically exhausted beyond belief, but still hungry for more! It was Maleficent's turn to control the pace of the fuck, as she turned Ingrith on her back, picked her up, and with one flap of her obsidian wings, launched herself and Ingrith 50ft into the air! The human's heart quickened with fear, as her hands were still bound behind her back. She was completely at Maleficent's mercy, and pleadingly looked into the eyes of her escort. Those pleading eyes rolled into the back of her sockets, as Maleficent resumed ass fucking her, albeit at a much slower pace than before. The faerie gyrated her hips at a hard/steady pace, that was still hard enough for both women to enjoy the fucking, as well as slow enough that they were allowed to REALLY feel each other! Once again, Ingrith's perfect anus was milking Maleficent's fat cock! The fucking was only made that much more intense as Maleficent took Ingrith's mouth in a very hot/intimate kiss! Both women moaned into each other's mouths, and wrestled for control with their tongues. Ingrith put up a fight, but Maleficent eventually overmatched her, and used her snake tongue to throat fuck Ingrith slow and deep. It wasn't long that both women fucked each other to another brutal orgasm that had Maleficent buckling in the air, and had triggered another accidental magic burst from Ingrith! Maleficent glanced down to see a steaming bathtub, bigger than the entirety of the royal dining room!

"Well, well," she mused to Ingrith. "Aren't we thoughtful? I good soak and one last fuck is just what I needed! Get ready for me, will you, i'll be along shortly."

Before Ingrith could ask the faerie what she meant, Maleficent released the human's binds, and let her freefall into the bathtub! Ingrith crashed into the water with a big splash, and quickly swam to the surface, screaming and sputtering! Maleficent was annoyed by her whining. The faerie had no intention of severely hurting the human, and knew she could survive the fall. Still, it was greatly amusing to shut the queen mother up, as Maleficent floated downwards, and thrusted her cock into Ingrith's mouth! The queen mother gagged on the surprise invasion, but gradually adjusted, and began to marvelously deepthroat the faerie, while also floating in the 20 ft deep bathtub. Maleficent gently guided Ingrith's head, as she slowly flew towards the edge of the pool where seating was available. Ingrith treaded the water in perfect sync with her deep throating, and to her credit, coaxed an extremely potent load out of the faerie, that even the human couldn't swallow in its entirety! Maleficent damn near collapsed onto the pool seating, but ever conscious of Ingrith's potential to turn the tables, quickly entrapped her in magical binds once again. The queen mother was hovered back onto the faerie's cock, and both women squealed as Ingrith's ass was reunited with Maleficent's dick! The faerie guided Ingrith's backside, as she forced the queen mother to slowly ride her once more. Ingrith took a more active role in the love making this time around, as she grinded on Maleficent's hips every time her ass settled against the fae's base! Maleficent's head reared back, face stretching towards the ceiling, and face contorted in silent screams every time Ingrith employed this tactic. Ingrith sighed with lust as she observed the faerie in her throes of ecstasy. The way the beast arced her body upwards, pushing those bountiful breasts towards the sky…..so beautiful….so vulnerable. Ingrith lamented the fact that her hands were not free to pinch and twist those nipples, so as to better ride the perfect dick that was filling her marvelously. Then she felt it! It was momentary, barely a flicker, but she felt Maleficent's magic falter for just a second! The Mistress of Evil was exhausting all of her energy on this last fuck, and like last time, she was so overconfident in her 'victory', that she couldn't sense the danger right below her nose!

Ingrith quickly adjusted her fucking to capitalize on the potential advantage she had to steal victory from the jaws of defeat. She let Maleficent guide her, and reduced the amount of grinding she did on the faerie when reaching the base. Maleficent didn't seem to notice the change, and was lured even further into the human's trap, as Ingrith softly encouraged the faerie to kiss her, suck/bite on her tits, and really take control of the fucking. Maleficent didn't need to be told twice, as she smothered the woman's mouth with her own, peppered her breasts, neck, and collar bone with bites, and used a spare hand to choke the queen. Ingrith could feel Maleficent's thrusts getting increasingly desperate, as the arcane bonds grew weaker by the second! If Ingrith could get her fat dicked rival to cum for her once, more, she could recover!

"Come on, Maleficent…" the queen mother purred to the faerie. "I said all of it, so give it to me. I know you've got one last load in those balls just begging to be free. Let it go, baby. Cum for me. Nice and big…...come on, almost there…...almost there, love! Oh…..oh…..fuck!"

Ingrith's shut her eyes in a desperate attempt to focus, as her goading, while successful in her attempts to get Maleficent to cum, had encouraged the faerie to ramp up her fucking, and make the human cum once more from her ass! Ingrith felt the magic bonds dissolve, and before Maleficent realized what was going on, she found her arms bound to the pool walls with Dwarven Steel!

"AH!" Maleficent squealed. "FUCKING BITCH! WAIT! NO, NO, NO, NOT AG-AAAAAAH!"

Ingrith had removed herself from Maleficent's cock, only to insert another cockstuffer inside, before settling back on top! Maleficent's curses were short lived, as the queen mother put a ball gag in her mouth.

"Much better," Ingrith mused. "Now, where were we….?"

Ingrith continued to anally fuck Maleficent's dick, but this time thrusted her entire weight hammering down full force on the faerie's shaft! While she pounded Maleficent's member with unrelenting force, the queen mother employed nipple pinching and breast suckling to coax successive loads of milk from the faerie, which gradually restored more of Ingrith's energy, thus giving her more strength to fuck Maleficent practically brain dead! Indeed, the faerie was unable to stop herself from cumming again, and again, and again; backing up her testicles once more! Ingrith continued to ride Maleficent's dick in this fashion for almost half an hour, before she changed up the position.

The queen mother levitated Maleficent out of the pool, climbed out herself, and willed it to transform back into the usual dungeon setting. Maleficent was shackled to the ground in a spread eagled position, and had her ass plugged with a vibrating gape glory! The vibrating sensation in her ass immediately forced her to shoot another ball swelling load, and was further exacerbated as Ingrith once again climbed aboard her cock, and anally fucked herself on her aching dick; this time with a lot more force, as she was able to use her full weight in conjunction with solid footing and gravity! Maleficent cursed herself as she was taken advantage of again for another half hour! She tried in vain to mitigate the inflation of her scrotum, but Ingrith had her well and fucked in every sense of the word! Not only was the vibrating gape glory continually stimulating the fae's ass, but Ingrith's renewed energy allowed the human to truly take control of her anus, as the human employed a tightening/loosening technique that would drive the faerie's cock absolutely wild, as one moment she was effortlessly sliding into Ingrith's walls, and then having the life squeezed out of it as Ingrith willed her walls to contract around Maleficent's cock so tight, the faerie would usually blow up to three back to back loads in her ever inflating balls! Damn it all to hell! How could she let this human trick her twice?!

Ingrith, as if hearing the faerie's silent question, switched to amazon position, as she roared out her response!

"That's right, beast!" Ingrith roared. "Not so 'lucky' anymore, am I?! MMMMM! FUCK! I forgot how goddamn fantastic ass fucking is on the receiving end! Perhaps I misspoke earlier! A monster like you is perfect to be my walking dildo! I'm definitely keeping you! As I said before, you think yourself above everyone else, but those wings and horns mean nothing to me! You're just an ignorant slut, still confused about what your true place is! Let me explain it for you! Your place is beneath me! To be used, abused, and discarded whenever I see fit! HRRRN! NOW AND FOREVER…...YOU…...BELONG…..TO…...MEEEEEEE!"

Ingrith dug her nails into Maleficent's abdomen, as another double orgasm ripped through every atom of her being, and the queen mother shot a massive load that coated the faerie's torso and face in a blanket of her spunk!

"What a beautiful sight," the queen mother sighed. "You look like you've had enough, but unfortunately for you, I think you have a little more to give!"

Ingrith willed Maleficent's shackles to position the faerie in a butter churner position, and lined herself up via scissor-like position, and without even so much as a warning, slammed her dick into her once again prisoner's anus! Ingrith fucked herself into a frenzy, as she once again used every spare ounce of energy and adrenaline to fuck herself and her rival to a dozen orgasms! Maleficent's balls were now the sizes of grapefruits, and while it was tempting to leave her like this, Ingrith couldn't pass up the idea in her head, as she fucked herself and Maleficent to one last orgasm, but this time willed the cockstuffer to eject, and force the faerie to drench her face with her own essence!

Ingrith finally allowed herself to rest, as she snapped her fingers, and returned Maleficent to a hovering spread eagled position. The queen mother summoned the ball gag to her hand, and captured the essence on her tongue. She moaned contently, as her cum, mixed with Maleficent's, made a truly divine flavor! Even the bound faerie had to agree, as she was currently employing her snake tongue to clean as much essence off her body as she could reach!

"Humph," Ingrith rolled her eyes. "Well, since you're in a cleaning mood…."

Ingrith lowered the faerie to her knees again, and softly throat fucked her until she was satisfied with the cleansing. Something was off though. She had just defeated Maleficent for the second time. The faerie should not have been so easily suffering this indignation, but when she looked down at her prisoner, her heart froze as the Mistress of Evil smiled mischievously at her.

"What are you smiling about?" Ingrith growled at her.

"Oh, nothing in particular," Maleficent looked up with an innocent expression. "Just hoping you'll let me out of here so we can have some real fun with Aurora."

"Did I fuck you so hard, I damaged your hearing? How many more times must I teach you this lesson? Aurora is mine. You have no more claim to her."

"And how many times must I repeat myself? Aurora will never be yours. She'll never belong to anyone. Not even your precious son. She's too much like me. One person will never be enough to sate her."

"Who said anything about one person? I simply said it won't be you. Unless you're the one getting fucked, you'll never love Aurora without my permission. She even has a special strapon just for you."

"The same one she broke in inside your ass?"

Ingrith blushed, and looked away.

"No need for that, darling," Maleficent said. "We can share. Truly, we can. As much as I hate to admit it, i'm growing to like you, and I know the feeling's mutual. So how about it? Truce?"

Ingrith pretended to think on it, turned around, and snapped her fingers.

Maleficent found herself in the levitating spread eagled position, except this time, Ingrith willed a cockstuffer in her dick again, and a thick glass dragon dildo to pump Maleficent's ass full! The faerie would have screamed, but her mouth was stuffed with a throat fucker immediately!

Ingrith waved her hand again, and a table filled to the brim with food and drink appeared a few feet away from Maleficent.

"I've set the toys to stop, and your shackles to be released in an hour's time. Eat and drink to your heart's content, but I think you should REALLY work up an appetite until then. I'll see you soon, Maleficent. Ta ta!"

" _I'll see you tomorrow,"_ Maleficent calmly thought to her rival as she took her leave.

Those words…..the way the faerie said them in such a matter of fact manner…..no, she was bluffing. Ingrith firmly told herself this as she magicked her robe back onto her body, and made her way back to the bedroom witn Aurora.


End file.
